Visions
by ladyscene
Summary: I know- overly done plot, but i couldnt resist. Edward never came back and Bella died. Alice is having visions of a strange vampire that confuses everyone with its blue eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV Visitor

_**Alice's POV Visitor**_

it had been 30 years since we left Forks. Also it had been 15 years since Edward gave up suicide after hearing about Bella's death. He had tried it all. when he tried to walk into the sun it Volterra, we stopped him. When he decided to go hunting inside of volterra, we stopped him. when he tried to... throw a car, and break the leaning tower of Pisa we luckily stopped him. Now he just sits in his room and mopes. He only comes out to hunt.

Edward specifically asked to not be disturbed, Emmett Specifically chose not to listen. Right now he is about to enter Edwards room.

A loud snarl irrupts from Edwards room. Then a loud crash. Followed by two fighting brothers.

"Jasper, honey could you go calm down the two babies upstairs? I would like to keep both brothers." I asked Jasper trying to stay calm.

"of coarse darling. What ever you want." With that he walked up to Edwards room. The snarls died off.

"Forgive me Emmett, That was unacceptable. But please do not bother me anymore. Was there something you needed from me?" Edward said in a hoarse whisper.

Edward hadn't talked to anyone in at least 10 years so his voice wasn't the greatest anymore.

"I forgive you Edward, It was almost fun to wrestle again. I wont bother you anymore, I guess. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Emmett was trying to choose his words carefully now. As much as he loved to wrestle, he wouldn't want to set Edward off again.

**Vision**

_It was outside of our house at night. There was a strange vampire watching the house. I heard the door knob turn. The vampire wheeled around, to stare in the direction I was in my vision. The vampire was beautiful! She had midnight black hair, with blond and brown highlights all through it. Her hair reached her waist. That wasn't the weirdest part though. She had Chocolate brown eyes with fleches of gold in them. Also she wasn't alone. She was carrying a human baby that looked about a year old. After a second glance back at the two emerging figures that were Me and Jasper, She ran. The vampire was faster than any I have ever seen. She was almost hard to see, even for me!_

**End Vision**

I drifted back to reality then. I was in Jaspers arms. He looked worried. Also the family- except Edward of course- was surrounding me. They all looked worried.

"Alice? What did you see? Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked me.

I stood up, so I could then walk to the living room and sit down.

"It was really strange. It was night and there was a vampire watching the house. She was really strange though. She didn't have gold _or_ red eyes. They were brown. Also she had a human child with her. I didn't get to see much else because then Jasper and I came outside." I told them. They all looked like they were deep in thought.

"Well, I guess tonight you and Jasper will have to go outside. See if you can catch her scent. Do you know if she posed any threat? It would be helpful." Carlisle was all business now.

"I don't think she is a threat. But I also don't think she wanted us to know she was here.

"Another strange thing about her was it was like she knew I saw here through a vision. The way she kind of looked at.. Me… I guess. I don't know what it means but it was strange."

Everyone was pondering that. I wish I knew what was going on.

"I think we should go hunting now. We planned to anyways. You didn't see… our um…. Visitor coming during the day did you?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever.

"Yeah Alice cause you know I could stay here and hold down the house! I want to kick some Vamp BUTT! A vampire hasn't threatened us in so long! I miss it." Emmett said this. Always so eager to fight.

"No, I think its safe to go." I told them.

Carlisle nodded and asked Emmett and Jasper to go get Edward. Rosalie walks over to me and she is actually looking worried for once.

"Alice?..." Rosalie asks me.

"Yeah Rose?" _Rosalie looks really worried. I wonder why._

"Well… um.. about this visitor…. Is she um…. Well.. Is she prettier than me?" _ah.. so that's why she is worried. Same old vain Rosalie._

"I don't know Rose, like I said, I didn't get a good look at her." Just then Edward comes- at human speed- down the stairs.

"who are you talking about? Is someone coming?" Edward sounded so….dead!

"yeah…um Edward, I saw a vampire coming to visit. Well I saw her watching the house and running away when me and Jasper walked out. So I'm not sure if she will actually visit."

Edward looked like he didn't hear or see anything. He just ran out and went hunting. Edward hunted on his own now so who knows were he goes. He is always out longer, but at least he hunts.

After a few seconds we all ran out to hunt. Me and Jasper found a few wolves hunting a deer. We took down the deer and three wolves. I was just finishing burying the wolves when I had another vision.

_**Vision**_

_The strange vampire from my earlier vision, is standing with the child in a meadow. It looks like the one Edward took Bella to in Forks. The vampire is sobbing tearlessly. Suddenly her head whips up to look right at where I am 'looking' from. She stares for a second. "OH! OH it works! You can see me!" the vampire starts to walk forward but stops. "You _can_ see me right? Right you cant answer! Of coarse you can't! oh what was I thinking!" The _very_ strange vampire cradles the child to her for a second, she then bows her head close to its neck. NO!! I wish she could hear me! I can't believe she is going to bite the baby! The vampire smiles and kisses the baby very lightly on the neck and whirls around and runs. _

_**End Vision**_

I slowly again drift back to reality. I am in Jaspers arms. Bless him.

"Alice!? Oh, what is it Alice? What did you see?" Jasper looks worried. I wonder what my face looks like…..

_Oh! What am I going to tell them? I don't even know what I saw! I could tell them exactly what I saw, but then again the vampire told me to lie… Oh NO! I guess I could tell them half the truth. That works for both sides!_

"Alice? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jasper looks more worried.

I guess that took a little long to think about.

"I'm fine Jasper. Don't worry. I saw the vampire again. The one with the child. But now she is in a meadow. It looks like one in Forks. I don't know why she is there. But anyway she just ran again. I thought she was going to bite the child for a second. She treats it like its her kid. But that's not possible right? Vampires can't have kids!"

_I think I started to babble for a second there. I wonder if Jasper thinks I'm crazy yet? Hhmmm… no he looks like he believes me. I wonder if rose will go shopping with me.._

"We need to tell the others Alice. Come on lets go." Jasper helped me up. We soon found the others. They were done. All except for Edward was there. Something told me this was a good thing and that Edward shouldn't know about this. I guess I'll have to ask the others to keep it from him.

After I explained the vision to them… like I did to Jasper, I asked them not to tell Edward. The all agreed. Besides, Edward is so lifeless now he probably won't ask again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was wrong about that last assumption.

"Alice.. did you see anymore on that vampire? I don't really care, but I don't like being left out of things." Edward asked-in a monotone that was driving me crazy- when he walked into the living room. We had been back for about an hour, Edward was just getting back.

"umm…….. well not really….." I knew he knew I was lying but I had to try. I still had that feeling Edward shouldn't know until he had to.

"Alice, I can tell you are lying to me. Can you please tell me what you saw!"

I just shook my head. I think that was a bad idea. He got really mad.

"ALICE! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU TELL ME!? UGH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He was defiantly mad. "the one time my powers aren't working! This is utterly horrible!" Edward muttered as he stormed up to his room. This was going to be very hard. Jasper feeling my distress, sent waves of calmness to me. I hugged him to say thanks and went to sit in our room and try to figure this out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasper came up to get me. It had been about 4 hours since Mine and Edwards little fight. I guess it was time to do as I saw in my vision. I walked to the door with Jasper. I told him that in my vision, I went first. He thankfully didn't argue.

We walked outside. Emmett was around back. Waiting for me to tell him it was okay to go. Me and Jasper got to the steps. That was when the vampire ran in my vision. I stopped there.

"…….Go ahead Emmett. She was in the bushes."

I knew she would be just out of hearing range when I said this. Emmett and Jasper raised off. Within seconds I heard a smack.

" got a trail. We're going to follow it." And they were off.

_**Jaspers POV**_

We got the trail and were off. I could tell we were getting close. I could see movement ahead of us. We caught up easily. I reached out my arms to grab her. The vampires head snapped back for a second to glare at me, when she saw me though a huge smile spread across her face. Holy Crap! This vampires wicked fast! She speed up out of no where and we lost her. I could still smell her and all but could no longer see her. We ran as fast as possible. Suddenly the trail cut off. Just out of no were. Emmett was staring in the vampires general direction. Probably trying to figure out what could have happened.

"Emmett, come on. Lets go tell the others we lost her." I told Emmett who was still staring after her.

"yeah man. But hey did you _see _ her eyes? Alice wasn't exaggerating when she said they were really blue!" Emmett seemed to forget about how fast she was.

I hadn't realized how far we had gone though.

"Yeah I know. Also the huge smile that spread across her face when she saw me! I wonder what that was about?" And I truly did wonder. It looked as though she had known me, but I don't even faintly recognize her.

"Hey, Jasper….. Maybe she has a thing for you! Ha!" I could easily tell Emmett was being sarcastic.

We reached the others then. Even Edward was there. Although he was really angry for some reason. I automatically blocked him out by singing in my head. I knew this drove him crazy, although I was still unsure if he could even read my mind anymore….

"So!? Did you guys get her……. Apparently not. Why not? What happened?" Alice asked as we sat down in the living room. Edward had trudged back upstairs.

"No we couldn't catch her. I almost had her, but she shot off." I explained.

"Yeah! She is super fast. But…… She didn't shoot off, until after she turned her head and glared at Jasper, then smile like she has known him her whole life." Emmett had to put in.

"yeah but her trail ended. I don't know what happened. We were on her trail and then BOOM! It just stopped." I threw my hands in the air to exaggerate the 'BOOM!'.

_**Alice's POV**_

Jasper explained to us what happened. After he was done we all went our separate ways. Emmett and Rosalie went to their room, Carlisle went to his study and Esme went for a run.

Me and Jasper sat in our room. I was trying to concentrate on the vampire, so I would have a vision of where she was. I don't know what Jasper was doing.

_**Vision**_

_The vampire and child were in the forest. The vampire was knelt down crying again. I wonder why she is so sad …… She slowly looks up again. "Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have come." The vampire said. Then she looked down at the child. "This is Megs. I always wanted a child you know…… I found her. I think her parents were killed by vampire. I couldn't just leave her…… Oh CRAP! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!! I wish I could have five minutes to be alone! FINE!" And she was gone. A few seconds later Esme runs into the clearing. She looks around frantically. Then circles it a few times. She then runs back the way she came._

_**End Vision**_

Jasper was sitting beside me.

"Alice? What? What did you see?" He looks concerned again. I wonder what my face looks like this time?

"Oh, I saw the vampire. She was crying. She had the baby again. Also she looked up at…me?... again and said she was sorry, and that she shouldn't have come. The she said the baby was Megs and she found her. The Vampire also said that she thought a vampire killed the parents. Then She ran again, And Esme ran into the clearing. She probably caught a scent and assumed that it was the vampires. Then my vision ended and we are back here!" I was actually trying to be enthusiastic about the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Then my vision ended and we are back here

_Then my vision ended and we are back here!" I was actually trying to be enthusiastic about the whole thing. _

_**Edwards POV**_

It has been a week since Alice thought we could catch this mystery vampire. It was like I was invisible! I wasn't told about this vision, I wasn't even asked to help catch her. I probably could have kept up. Now this! Another new form of torture! I am being forced to go to school. Alice being Alice went shopping and bought us all new out fits.

It was just like any other time we went to school. Rosalie Emmett and Jasper were Seniors and Me and Alice were juniors. I also drove us to school like always, and like always the moment we stepped out of the car everyone stares.

We entered the front office. Like most high schools it was set apart from the rest of the school, as was the gym. I approached the secretary first.

"Excuse me, I am Edward Cullen, this is my family. We are new here and need our schedules." Unlike any other high school experience it was muffled by the fact that I couldn't read the secretaries thoughts, or anyone else's for that matter.

"Oh, um yes" She fumbled with a stack of papers. "Here you are." I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she was surprised by our appearance.

After we walked out I handed everyone their schedules. We then examined them to see which classes we had together. I had none with any of my family. This was going to be a very long day

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was lunch and I don't think I could handle anymore of the intense stares or everyone wondering if I was single or not. Very few were brave enough to come and talk to us, I realized that this was because of Emmett's size mostly, but also because they thought us intimidating. As I examined the crowded cafeteria I caught the eye of a junior with brown hair and deep brown eyes. I couldn't take it anymore! I quickly apologized to my family and dumped my tray of uneaten food. I would explain later, or I would just lie. I swiftly escaped to the parking lot. I was almost at my car the scent hit me.

It was the same scent that Jasper and Emmett had used to track the mystery vampire! It was a fresh trail, I quickly checked to make sure no one would see me and I was off. I got to the corner of the gym building just in time to see a flash of black round the corner. It was much to fast to be human. I was just about up to her when she shot off like a bullet. And the scent faded. DAMN! I almost had her!

_**Alice's POV**_

Edward had told us he couldn't stand this anymore and had left. I don't blame him. He hasn't been around humans since we left Forks. I decided that I would go and try to comfort him. I knew he was upset about this. He never liked the idea that he was week, I don't think he is but he would have.

I told the others I would be back in time for class but I was leaving for now.

I had just gotten outside. Wow its really vacant at lunch out here.

_**Vision**_

_We are running through the trees and I see us come into a clearing. But not just any clearing it's the lawn of our old house in Forks! I wonder why we came here. We slow to human pace as we reach the door. Carlisle opens the door to reveal it empty. He turns around to us. "We will be here for a week. Remember that we are supposed to be a lot older then we appear so don't let anyone who might recognize us see us." And he turns back to the house. "Oh by the way if you do meet some one you can tell them- only if they ask- that we are staying here for a week. Have fun visiting and remember to stay out of sight." And Carlisle runs up to his study. Rosalie and Emmett leave the way we came and Edward looks around for a second. " I am going out. Don't worry I'll stay in Forks and I wont let anyone see me." With that he turns and runs out the door. _

_**End Vision**_

I realize I am sitting just outside the door and Jasper is just coming out.

"Alice? What did you see? Is it the vampire? Edward? What?"

"No its not the vampire, or Edward! You're a horrible guesser! I just saw us return to Forks for a week! I think it is next week. There is a vacation then so I guess we could go then!" I was really excited. I knew the others wouldn't be but I wanted to go. Edward was going to be hard to convince.

The rest of the day was normal. Everyone stared and the teachers were surprised by our appearance. A few guys already asked me out but I told them I was taken but thanks anyway. Thanks to that we would probably have to explain that me and Jasper were together along with Rosalie and Emmett. Also that we were all adopted. That was our usual story at least.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We were just getting packed up to leave. I had finally convinced Edward that no harm would come of going to Forks again. He could sit inside and mope the whole time or explore. I knew he might explore a little but other wise he would mope.

We arrived a little later and everything happened exactly like my vision.

"Alice? Do you want to go exploring with me? We can see if we can see anyone from high school. They would all be middle aged now." Jasper asked me a few minute after Edward left.

"Alright Jasper! I wonder how Angela turned out! I miss her so much…. And I bet Mike ended up with Jessica." I was actually excited!

A few hours later we returned. I had found all of our old friends. Angela had married some one that we didn't know and had three kids. She was happy. Jessica and Mike did end up together, they had two kids and a dog. Jessica was very, very happy and Mike was content. I think he still missed Bella. Jasper and I were sitting on the lawn admiring a sunny Forks day when Edward ran passed. He looked really upset.

"Edward?! What……" Was all I got out and he was gone.

"Jasper? What was with Edward? Do you know?" I asked

"I… Um…..Alice Edward never should have come…our gone on his own. I have never seen him like this. Its worse than when we left…. Its even worse than when he found out Bella…….died….." Jasper stated in a grim tone.

_**Vision**_

_It was our house……the new one. The door opens and _the_ vampire walks in. she walks straight to the couch and sits down. Emmett comes running down the stairs and sits beside her. Its like he has known her all his life… "Hey Emmett! What are we watching?" the vampire says. "oh… Well, Bella I was going to watch wrestling but if you don't want to….. know what? To bad we are watching wrestling." BELLA?! Did he just say BELLA!? That's not possible! "Ha! Not if I can help it! I don't want to watch wrestling!" and 'Bella' jumps on him. They start play fighting. Edward walks in then. "Hey! Watch out!" Edward sits down and turns the TV on. Emmett and 'Bella' stop fighting and look at Edward. "We aren't watching THAT! Change it!" 'Bella' says to Edward. "No." Edward replies. Emmett looks at 'Bella' and they both tackle Edward. _

_**End Vision**_

"Alice? Are you okay? Why are you so confused?" Jasper looks really worried. He seems to be worried about my visions a lot lately. Its probably because I am always confused or scared.

"I don't know……. Its not possible…. It can't be possible" I tell him.

Jasper sends waves of calm.

"What isn't possible Alice? Tell me please."

"I am so sorry Jasper. Its just I am so confused. I saw the vampire with Emmett. Only Emmett called her Bella….But Bella died right? So how is that possible? I think it was sometime soon though." I was getting calmer by the second. "Don't tell anyone though. Not until I get thins figured out. I'm going to go talk to Edward." With that I got up and headed to what used to be Edwards room.

_Knock ,knock _"go away Alice…. Please." Edward was defiantly really upset.

"No Edward. Not until you tell me why you are so depressed all the sudden!"

"UGH! Fine! I'll explain but then you leave and don't bug me until we leave and are _home_ again." Edward sounded really, really sad.

I slowly opened the door. Edward was in a ball in a corner. Edward had left _everything_ here. I sat down on the sofa and waited for him to start.

" I went to the cemetery. I don't know what I was thinking… anyway I was looking for Bella's tombstone and I didn't find it. They didn't burry her! I went to her house next. All her stuff is gone! Everything! It's an empty room. Charlie sold all her stuff! Its like no one remembers her! I snuck in, Charlie was at work. There isn't any pictures of her. Nothing. I went to the high school, I disguised myself and all, no one there remembers her at all! Not the teachers, the secretary! I then went and found Mike Newton, He doesn't remember her! Him if anyone should at least remember her! Its like she never existed! People should remember her……" Edward looked like he was a little less depressed and when he looked at me his eyes were dead. At least before we came there was a little life left. Not much but a little.

"Oh, Edward! I am so sorry I made you come! Forgive me please!" I said as I threw myself down beside him and hugged him. This was my fault! I should have known what would happen!

"I know Alice, I forgive you. I just… Well…. I thought they would at least have the decency to burry her! Or remember her!"

Edward was right. What kind of town forgets some one like Bella! And leaves literally no reminders of her existence!

"Edward lets go home okay? I'll go tell them we should go. It was a bad idea coming here." I said as I got up.

"Okay."

((-(--)-))

We had been home for two days. Tomorrow we go back to school. All except Edward. He has the 'chicken pox' so he is staying home for a while.

_**Vision**_

_Edward is running. I recognize this path! Edward is going to Volterra! He keeps running. Why hasn't he been stopped? The 'Bella' vampire runs into him side ways. Edward goes flying while she looks around confused. When she spots Edward her eyes turn huge. The baby is in her arms. Luckily not harmed. Edward would feel horrid if something happened to the child. "Edward?" the 'Bella' vampire says. Edward looks up stunned. "um….yes…… I am sorry but I do not recall knowing you." Always a perfect gentleman. "oh right…I suppose I look a little different from when we saw each other last." She closes her eyes and changes right in front of him. She looks exactly like Bella, only more vampire. "Its me Bella. I am so sorry for bumping into you… where exactly were you going? if you don't mind my asking." Bella looks nervous standing there. "I was…but you were…… and now…… I'll explain later……How the Heck is it that you are here?" Edward looks scared._

_**End Vision**_

Jasper was out hunting so I wouldn't have to explain myself. I knew he wouldn't have agreed with me on letting Edward run to Volterra and the Volturi. I knew now that Bella and Megs would be there to stop him. I was happy with that.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew now that Bella and Megs would be there to stop him

_I knew now that Bella and Megs would be there to stop him. I was happy with that._

"Jasper can we go for a run?" I asked.

Jasper and Emmett were watching wrestling. I decided that I should tell them all, it was Bella in my visions. I am sure of it now and that we have to let Edward try and run to Volterra.

"Sure Alice, Lets go." Jasper hopped up and was at my side in an instant.

"You and Rosalie can come to, Emmett, if you want." I guess it will be easier to tell them all at once.

"Sure, Rosalie come on!" although he didn't raise his voice Rosalie was there as quickly as Jasper was.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh! I don't know…. Lets just GO!" I was so excited! Bella was going to come! Or at least she was alive!

We were somewhere in the middle of the forest. I guess this was a good a place as any! I sat down on a rock and motioned for them to also.

"Okay! So I had another vision……..Edward is going to try and run to Volterra! Isn't that great?" I know I probably sounded insane right know but I couldn't think of anyway else to start.

"What? Alice I can see right now you are honestly happy about our brother running to go kill himself!" Jasper said getting up.

"Calm down! It was my vision! See I figured out who the vampire is!"

"but you just said you had a vision of Edward running to Volterra! Please explain and hurry!" Emmett was defiantly confused, Jasper thought I was crazy and Rosalie didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I did! You see I had a vision that Edward is on his way to Volterra and the vampire runs into him in the literal sense! And even better, I know who the vampire is….. And so do you!"

"So, Edward is to be allowed to try and kill himself for the sake of us finding this vampire?" Rosalie asked. "Why do we care who she is anyway? Also should we really risk Edwards life for her? She might change her mind!"

"Well…. I am glad you asked that! You see we should all be used to this by now! She has put us in danger at least once before! And again, you know who she is and isn't anything worth risking to make Edward as happy as he was?" I knew they still thought I was insane but I wanted them to guess!

"Alice! Just tell us who it is, please!" Emmett practically begged.

"Well…… If no one will guess……. I guess I could tell you. But first Jasper think of the way she looked when she saw you…… who else has ever…..not in this family……looked at you like that, has looked at you like you were an old friend?"

"Um…….." Then Jaspers expression lightened with understanding. "But that's impossible….. She died."

"but so did we!" I knew he was catching on.

"Holy CRAP! This is awesome!" Jasper was probably as happy as I was that Bella was coming. Even if he thought he was the reason we left.

"WHO IS IT! I really want to know! I demand you tell me!" Emmett roared. He was getting really mad.

"Its Bella you idiot! Now calm down!" I told him I didn't want this to become an argument. Rosalie scowled. They had never really gotten along.

"AWSOME!... But awww! Damn! I'm happy Bella is alive but now there isn't a chance I will get to kill a vampire." Ha, that's just like Emmett.

"we should tell Carlisle and Esme. But keep this away from Edward. If he knows she is alive, He might not run." I warned.

"Right! I will go find Carlisle and Esme. You wait here okay?" Jasper said over his shoulder as he ran.

Rosalie scowled at the trees. I knew she was sort of happy though, She would be happy not having to deal with Edwards moping, if nothing else.

We told Carlisle and Esme next. I didn't have any fun with that though. Emmett blurted it out before they could even look confused.

((-(--)-))

It was the day back to school. It was only 12:00 pm. I was sitting outside watching the cloudy sky. Edward was moping. Probably trying to come up with a plan to escape, Rosalie was in her room with Emmett and Jasper was beside me. I don't know where Carlisle or Esme was.

_**Vision**_

_It was pitch black. Maybe I was having a werewolf vision…… Suddenly there was a light. Bella stood before me. "Alice I know this is really weird but I have to talk to you. Well I have to tell you something. First congrats. I am glad you found out. I will also contact you through visions. I will try to do this a good times but I might slip up. Edward is going to run during lunch time today. Don't ask how I know. If you want me to come back with Edward leave a note on your window. All it has to say is yes or no. thank you. For not telling Edward I mean. I am really quite nervous about the whole talking to him for the first time in so long. By the way I _don't_ still love him. I know you were worried about that before. Goodbye Alice. I will be seeing you soon." And with that she was gone as suddenly as she came._

_**End Vision**_

Jasper had his arms on my shoulders.

"What did you see Alice? Was it you know who?" Jasper asked. Edward was still in hearing range.

"_Yes it was. She says Edward is going to run at lunch. She will be there to stop him, she doesn't love him and to leave a note on the window of our room- whether or not to come back with Edward. Of course I am going to write Yes on the note." _ I whispered so Edward wouldn't hear.

Jasper nodded.

((-(--)-))

_**Edwards POV**_

Everyone was just heading out the door to school. Carlisle and Esme were leaving later to hike. I figured today would be as good as any to make my escape. I decided I would wait until after Carlisle and Esme left. I hope Alice hasn't seen me running yet. Maybe they have given up on me. I doubt it.

"Have a nice day Edward. See you later_._"Rosalie said as she exited.

"See you later Edward. Enjoy the time off."_ -_Jasper

"Lucky! You get to stay home! I wish I had a day off!"_ –_Emmett

"Goodbye Edward! Have a nice time today. See you later"–Alice

Weird Everyone seems happy! It has been a while since anyone in this family smiled. Oh well. I need to focused on my plans of contingency. I just hoped that by the time Alice saw me running to Volterra it would be to late. It was a vain hope.

Soon Esme and Carlisle were walking out of the door. They both waved goodbye without a word.. I hated this. Oh well, time to make my escape. I waited until I was sure they were to far away to matter and ran.

_**Alice's POV**_

There was one period left until lunch. I knew Edward would be getting ready to leave now. Everyone was on edge. Finally the dismissal bell rang. I stepped outside in time to notice Esme and Carlisle running through the forest. I walked to lunch and met the others. Jasper was looking at Rose funny. I wonder what was wrong with her.

I was just reaching Jasper.

_**Vision**_

"_Alice?!" Bella's frantic voice rang through my mind. She was showing her running through the forest at an impossible speed "Alice! I don't know if I can make it in time! I got stopped. Don't ask okay? But if I am correct which I usually am I will miss him by seconds! I am so sorry! I will try and make it but if not again I am sorry. I can try but I can promise anything" Bella was streaking through the forest even faster now. _

_**End Vision**_

I gasped as the vision ended. There was a large circle of students standing around me. Jasper looked very worried, Emmett was worried for once and Rosalie looked pissed. Probably guessing what I saw.

"Um….Alice are you okay? Your still not feeling well, huh? I guess we should take you home." Jasper said. I played along hoping every one else would.

"yeah…. Um.. could you carry me? I don't think I can walk." I said looking at Emmett.

He scowled but picked me up anyway and walked me to the car. He almost threw me in the back. As soon as we were out of sight Jasper turned to me.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper looked really worried, probably because I was so scared when my vision ended.

"I saw Bella, She was talking to me through the vision. She said some one held her up. She was really trying but she didn't know if she could get there in time. I know what you mean when you said she was fast. I could barely see anything around her."

Rosalie hissed under her breath. She really must hate Bella. I mean I can understand her being upset but Bella was trying.

_**Bella's POV**_

I hope I can make it. I was running faster than I usually do. This surprised me. I could sense Edward close. I might miss him. Megs had her head pressed into my shoulder. I was coming to the path about ten feet in front of where Edward would be in less than a second. I slowed down slightly. Timing had to be perfect. I really wanted him to hit me just right so he would go falling. That would be fun. I slowed and stepped into the path. Half a second later there was a loud crash. Megs winced and covered her ears. "_I'm sorry Megs." _ I whispered in her ear. No one but her would be able to hear it.

"Edward?" I said trying to sound confused.

Edward looks up at me stunned _ Who is this? How does she know my name? _He thought.

"um….yes…… I am sorry but I do not recall knowing you." Edward is still a perfect gentleman.

"oh right…I suppose I look a little different from when we saw each other last." I said still trying to pretend I didn't purposefully run into him. I close my eyes and concentrate on what I used to look like.-"Its me Bella. I am so sorry for bumping into you… where exactly were you going? if you don't mind my asking."

I was getting really nervous. Edward didn't love me or so he had said so long ago. But then why was he running to Volterra after going to Forks and finding no proof of _me, _ I guess that was my fault.

"I was…but you were…… and now…… I'll explain later……How the Heck is it that you are here?" Edward looks at me like he is seeing a ghost.

"Oh that's simple. I will tell _you _ later. Oh this Megs. She is three, I found her when she was six months old. A vampire was going to kill her. She knows I am a vampire though, I am not sure she knows exactly what that means yet." I realized I was babbling

_I can't Believe it. Bella died. Am I insane? Is this all a terrible day dream or something? I highly doubt that if Bella were a vampire she would be this friendly towards me. After what I did to her. I can hope though right? I can still hope she would forgive me. I miss her so much. She is so pretty as a vampire. I can't remember why on earth I would think of leaving Bella._

"You know Edward, There is no reason to worry. I forgave you. I understand why you left." I said. I realized after that, that Edward still didn't know I could read minds……. Oops.

"What? How……" _Bella? Can you read my mind? Can you? _

"Yes. Now, I know you were going to go to Volterra to the Volturi. But why Edward? Why would you try and kill yourself? Even If you don't believe you have a soul- which you obviously don't believe because other wise why would you try and kill yourself?- anyways how could you do that to your family?" I was getting angry, I needed to stay calm. I don't want to think of what might happen if I lose my temper.

"I….I thought you were dead." Edward whispered, looking straight into my eyes. The way that used to make me forget to breath when I was human.

"Edward, I have been _dead_ for over twenty years! Are you just trying to go kill yourself? And again what about your family?" _Calm, Calm _Itold myself in my head_._

"I don't know what I was thinking… leaving in the first place. I- I-I I just couldn't believe you died, and for that I didn't want to live, and when we went to Forks again to find that no one even remembered you. Not even Mike Newton!"

I ran over at normal vampire speed and put my arm around his shoulder. He had sat up and leaned into me. Suddenly his head snapped up and he was staring at Megs.

Edward was more composed. I tried not to listen to his thoughts but I knew he had convinced himself that even if this was a dream or he was dead or whatever he didn't care.

"Edward….. We should be getting back to your home now. I assume _you _know the way back. I don't. I would like to come see your family, but if you want me to leave I will. I wouldn't want to impose or be an inconvenience to you." I wonder, if he doesn't love me anymore, why would he try to kill himself for me? I guess we have some catching up to do.

"NO! No you must come. Alice will be so happy to see you, Emmett and Jasper to. Esme will be delighted, And Carlisle will be overjoyed. I even think Rosalie will be happy! Come on now lets go!" He said as he got up. I hit him harder than I thought I did. He was still stiff from the fall.

We ran, I stayed a bit behind, making him think he was still faster than me. Also to keep up the charade that I didn't know where he lived.

I could tell we were getting close. I could smell them from them running and hunting. I decided to hide mine and Megs' scent. Edwards head whipped around to stare at me astonished by the fact he could no longer smell us. I simply shrugged. I could see the house. It looked almost exactly like their house in Forks but a bit bigger. Probably a few extra rooms.

We approached the front door. I could hear Emmett and Jasper watching wrestling, Rosalie flipping trough a magazine and Alice pacing across the floor. I wonder where Esme and Carlisle were. I could smell them but I couldn't hear them at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder where Esme and Carlisle were

I wonder where Esme and Carlisle were. I could smell them but I couldn't hear them at all.

We were a few feet away. Suddenly the house was alive.

"ESME! CARLISLE! COME ON!" Alice yelled. She didn't need to yell. Any vampire within a fifty mile radius would have heard her. I wonder if they haven't started school yet. I know the semester started but then what are they doing here? Oh well.

Edward approached the door ahead of me. We were walking at human speed. He reached for the door and turned warily towards me.

_Bella? Did everyone know about this? Was this all set up? Please tell me. _

I nodded towards him _of coarse it was set up Edward. Do you think all of us care for you that little, as to let you just run off to kill yourself? I have contacted Alice through visions for the last while. Don't be mad at her though, I thought it would be better for you not to know._

He looked stunned at the fact that he was hearing what I was thinking. I wonder how long its been since he has heard anyone's thoughts.

_Bella? How is it that I hear your thoughts? Is that something I will be able to do now that you're a vampire? Its been a long time since I have heard anyone's thoughts. He smiled as he thought this. _We were paused outside the door. Everyone was waiting to see us on the other side.

_I'll explain later. They are waiting for us. I thought to him._ He nodded and opened the door.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice screamed throwing herself at us. We both hugged her. She stepped back to look at me. "Hey, you look different than in my vision. What happened? And this is Meg? Oh she is so cute!" Alice exclaimed looking at Megs. _Its so nice to have Bella finally home! I missed her so much! Edward looks happier to. I am so glad Edward still loves Bella! _He did! That was wonderful! Heavy sarcasm. But then why would he leave? I was a little worried about Megs being around so many vampires. I shudder to think of what would happen if she cut herself!

"Yes this is Megs, But please hush! You'll wake her. She has only just fallen asleep again." Alice nodded and stepped back

Emmett approached us next.

"Edward." He nodded seriously. "Bella! Is there any chance your as clumsy now as you were when you were human?" _I hope Bella is still clumsy! It was so funny seeing her trip! I wonder if this Megs is clumsy? It wouldn't be nearly as funny but still funny._ Same old Emmett.

"I'm afraid not Emmett. Sorry. Its nice to see you again."

Jasper was next. He punched Edward in the arm and turned to me.

"Bella! Its wonderful to see you again_." I wonder if Bella will stay with us? Edward would most certainly die if Bella left. I think Megs is cute though. Good thing I am much more controlled than I used to be!_

He hugged me, I took this opportunity to test one of my powers. My hand glowed ever so slightly as I borrowed his power. It might come in handy dealing with Megs when she woke.

Carlisle shook my hand. _Edward? can you hear me? I thought maybe since Bella was back. Its so good to have her back. Unless she is with a coven now. I would understand if she would rather stay with them. I do hope she will stay though_.

"Bella, it is so nice to see you again! I also see you have our diet! How wonderful!" Just like Carlisle. Straight to business when important issues were at hand.

"Oh, of course Carlisle! How could I not be? I couldn't very well keep care of Megs if I drank human blood!" I laughed at the thought.

Esme rushed forward and hugged me while keeping care not to touch Megs in fear of hurting her.

"Oh Bella! It is Wonderful you are here! And Megs! She is so sweet! Adorable." Esme said as she lightly brushed Megs' cheek. Megs rolled over in my arms and pressed against me. _I hope Bella and Megs will stay! Edward looks so happy! And little Megs is adorable!_

Rosalie stood in the back round looking at Megs curiously. _Why is it that Bella gets everything I wanted and is still a VAMPIRE! This is SO not fair!_ Rosalie thought as she glared at me now. I glared right back. Edward noticed and started to hiss at Rose. I smack his arm and he turn to stare at me in surprise. _Be nice! She is your sister after all! I don't care if she wants to glare at me! I have so much fun glaring at her and pretending to be angry!_ I thought cheerfully. And I really did love to get people angry!

"What?" Edward said out loud.

"I told you! And you heard me!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I knew that everyone around was trying to understand what had happened. I guess I'd better explain.

"Well. As you can see I have changed a lot since we last met in person." I winked at Alice. "So I suppose I should tell you now and Edward, you should go hunting. I can explain to you later and if I am going to stay here you will have to stay fed well. Because of Megs of course." Edward nodded and ran out the door.

"In the living room perhaps Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…. Yes but may I use your phone first? I think if I am going to stay for a while and you don't mind me doing so I will need to tell my coven. Oh, and I prefer Elizabeth now. I am supposed to be dead after all." I informed them all. Carlisle left and was back in a flash with a cell phone.

"Thank you. It will only take a moment." I said as I exited to the backyard. I set Megs on a bench and dialed the number.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ Andy, one of my coven members answered the cell phone back in Alaska.

"Hello, Andy. This is Elizabeth." I stated.

Andy was the youngest of our coven members. Physically, He was 15 and in reality he was 25. then there was Tara, She was 17 physically and in reality was 36. Then there was me. Next was Josh, He was 26 physically and 90 in reality. Greta was the oldest. She was 45 physically and in reality she was 131. Greta was the leader of the coven. Andy and Kara were mates, along with Josh and Greta. I was alone with Megs. We were all vegetarians.

"_Elizabeth? Were are you? All Greta said was that you had gone off on another trip alone! What's going on!?"_ Andy was probably frantic with worry over me. He was like my big brother, He was when we went to school. Josh was my father and Greta was our Mother.

"Don't Worry Andy! I'm okay! I will be back later. Maybe in a year or two. Maybe sooner. I met with some old friends and they invited me to stay with their coven. Megs says Hi. Well she doesn't but I can tell she misses you."

"_Oh. Okay, Well say hi to Megs for me and be back soon. I miss you. Its no fun around here without someone to cause mischief with! So were exactly are you?"_ Andy was always so bad!

"Um…. Andy you wouldn't like it if we were found by a coven larger than ours would you?" I didn't think he would.

"_Why? Are we a bigger coven? That's a pretty small coven!"_ Andy wasn't getting it.

"No Andy! They are bigger than us, and if I told you where they were I would have to tell them where we are! So I can't really say now can I!? I will talk to you later Andy. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye Beth. I'll tell the others you said hi." _

I hung up and walked back inside with Megs. She had woken half way through my conversation and was looking around confused as to where she was.

"come Megs! I want you to meet some old friends of mommies okay?" I asked when Megs spotted me.

"OKAY! I get to make new friends! Are they Vim pairs like you are mommy?" Megs asked.

"Vampires honey. And yes they are. No need to be afraid Hon. They think you are adorable." I said taking her hand.

Everyone-Except Edward who was out hunting and probably thinking something's over- was seated in the living room. As we walked in Everyone but Rosalie's face brightened into a warm smile for Megs.

"Everyone this is Megs. Megs this is, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper." I said motioning to everyone as I said their name.

"HI!" Megs said with a huge Grin. I let go of her hand and she walked over to Rosalie.

"Ra-Rose-Rosa…..You look like a Barbie! Your pretty!" Rosalie smiled at this. I didn't need to hear what she was thinking to know she was starting to like Megs.

"thank you Megs. But you can call me Rose if you'd like." Megs nodded and ran to Alice.

"Your small!" Megs said as she wedged herself in between Jasper and Alice.

Alice giggled. "And so are you Megs!" Alice hugged Megs lightly.

Megs looked up at Jasper.

"Hi!" Was all Megs said to Jasper.

"Hello Megs." Jasper said.

Megs being to excited to sit still ran to Carlisle next. She stood in front of him for a moment smiling. Carlisle smiled back. Megs just stood there. Carlisle kept looking at her and she back at him.

"Megs? You know its not polite to stare at people." I cautioned after a few minutes.

Megs turned to looked at me, She had a pleased smile on her face.

'Okay!" She said. Megs turned back to Carlisle and jumped on his lap. She hugged him and just sat there. I couldn't help but laughing at the sight. It looked so weird. It wasn't long before everyone was laughing. Carlisle hugged Megs for a second longer and then she squirmed out of his arms and walked over to Esme.

"Hello Megs! How are you?" Esme asked as Megs sat down beside her without a word.

"I'm great! I have…..one…. two…three…four…five new friends!" Megs said to Esme.

"HEY! What about me!" Emmett said playfully.

"OH! Right I have six new friends even better!" Megs hopped off the couch and ran to Emmett. He picked her up and playfully swung her around a few times before setting her down again. She ran over to me. I was seated on a chair by myself. She climbed on my lap and whispered in my ear, although everyone would be able to hear her.

"Mommy, I like these people! Especially the big person! He is fun! Are we going to live here now? I want to. Can we please mommy?"

"I'm glad you like everyone! But I don't know. We will stay a while though if you like." I didn't know how long I would be able to stay here. I knew Edward loved me still so that was a problem. But I did miss the Cullen's and Megs loved them too. I wonder how Megs will react when Edward comes back.

"So Bella. I am curious. What has happened to you since we last met." Carlisle asked.

"oh…um… I will explain… but first I don't want Megs to hear. Um is there anywhere she can rest?" I really didn't need Megs to know what happened before I found her.

"OH! Yes there is. We have a guest room. I knew you would stay so we went and bought some furniture. I bought a bed, and a couch. There is also some books and a nice view. Come I'll show you." Alice said getting up and dragging me upstairs at human speed.

"So…. Bella, does Megs mind vampire speed?" Alice asked as we reached the top of the stairs to the third floor.

"No she doesn't mind at all. And its Elizabeth or Beth please." I replied.

"Oh by the way, the layout of this house and the one in Forks is the same except one room….your room beside Edward. I know you are angry with him but please at least hear his side of this." Alice pleaded as we walked into the room.

"Alice, why should I? He left me for dead 30 years ago! You don't forgive a person that does that to you right away. I care for him only enough that I don't want him suicidal and that I can bear his company. It will take a lot to change that." I had Megs in her bed now. I knew that she wasn't tired so I would have to take evasive actions. They wouldn't be so evasive if Alice and the rest of the Cullens weren't down stairs. I knelt by her bed and started singing the lullaby Edward had wrote for me so long ago. It always made Megs go to sleep. I peeked at Alice and I saw her mouth hanging open in a perfect 'o'.

"_Bella, if you don't care for Edward anymore why do you hum the very lullaby he wrote for you?"_ Alice whispered.

"_First of all its ELIZABETH or Beth! And because it makes her go to sleep. I don't care for him that way anymore Alice! For the last time!"_ I whispered back as we exited the room. I ran down stairs at my speed. I was in my seat in half a second. Everyone looked surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Okay! So you were curious? So I'll explain. Sorry if I seem a bit angry as I explain. This isn't the happiest subject for me.

"So after you left I was constantly hospitalized. I didn't eat, or sleep. I didn't talk either. Charlie almost had me permanently hospitalized, but I would pretend to get better. I was basically dead.

"So about six months after you left I went back to your house. I don't know why. Anyway I got upset and ran crying into the woods. Victoria found me there. She changed me, She didn't mean to but for some reason she left all but a drop of blood in me. I woke up to be thought dead. No one was surprised. But there were search teams out looking for my body. I ran and a year later came back. I had discovered I can erase memories. That however is a funny story. But I erased me from everyone's memory. I couldn't find you so I couldn't erase myself from your memories.

"Anyway…..I traveled for a bit, lived with the Volturi for a good ten years and then went on my own. I discovered Greta's coven up north and stayed with them. I frequently visited this area though. On one of my visits I found Megs. Then I had a vision of you last year. I went on a whim and decided to start tracking you. I called in help from Demetri of course. I found you and then found out Alice was having visions of me. You all were never supposed to know I was here. So I did my best to prevent them.

"Then I saw Edward. He looked horrible. Worse than me. I decided that a visit wouldn't hurt. But then to find out Edward still loves me…if he does, makes things a lot more complicated. I am no longer Bella. She has been gone for 26 years. And that concludes my story." I smiled half heartedly.

Wow! Bella has been through a lot. Edward is going to feel so bad when he finds out. I do hope they sort things out though. – Esme.

I can't believe we put Bella through all of this! I never would have let Edward leave her if I knew this would happen. -Jasper

_Oh my! Bella's story is worse than mine! I feel so bad for her………that's strange_. - Rosalie

_Poor Bella! I wonder though… does she have any powers? I wonder what they are……I wonder if Bella could read my mind? Maybe she is right now……Eerie!_ -Emmett

_Poor girl! I can't imagine how bad she must have felt. Edward shouldn't have left her._ - Carlisle

_I wonder if I could have a vision of whether or not they will get back together? Although Bella does seem pretty sure they wont._ –Alice

"Now I know some of you are wondering what my powers are. Would you like to know?" I questioned. I didn't know how long Edward was going to be…..

"Oh….Of course I hadn't thought of that. Go on dear what are your powers?" Esme questioned.

"Well…..Okay. I can change the appearance of objects, those around me and myself, I have telekinesis, I can read minds, and I can borrow others powers……and when I get extremely angry I will literally burst into flames, When I am extremely sad I will literally turn to ice and it takes a lot to get me back to normal. I have to constantly stay in check with my emotions." I looked around, every one was stunned.

"S-s-so Bella, earlier when I wouldn't call you Bella and I was bugging you about Edward and such and you all the sudden got really warm….." Alice trailed off.

"Yes, Alice I almost burst into flames. I am sorry about that. I should have been in better control…… Oh and I forgot, I can hide my scent if I want. Not make it vanish completely but make it almost impossible to find, I can do that to anyone I am in contact with also." Everyone was still in shock. I think I needed to have some fun..

"Can I demonstrate a few? Of my powers I mean." I asked everyone.

"Oh…. Sure Bella if you want." Carlisle answered.

"Okay! I'll start with….the appearance thing." I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment. My scalp tingled. That was the only thing I had changed today. My hair was now down to my knees, with electric blue tips. "See?" I used telekinesis to get a magazine from a table by Rosalie. I dropped it on Alice's lap. "Alice, would you please pick a hairstyle you like from that book?" Alice nodded and selected one. The hair was to the models shoulder. It was red and wavy. I concentrated on the hairstyle and Alice. When I was finished she looked really good.

"Oh! Bella? Could you make me taller? Please?" Alice looked at me earnestly.

"Not now Alice, That hurts a lot. You have to stretch the bones you know.

"Anyway, on to the next, I can't really demonstrate reading minds…. OH! I borrowed Jaspers power earlier, When I first arrived. My hand glows ever so slightly when I do. Anyway." I made everyone burst out into laughter. Emmett fell off the couch. I stopped then.

"See? I figured everyone needed to laugh for once. It seems like you haven't laughed in a while." I observed as Emmett picked himself back up and plopped down on the couch.

"We haven't a reason to laugh in a long time." Emmett muttered.

I smelt Edward now. He was about half a mile away. I knew no one else smelt him yet.

"I am going to go get Megs. Edward is almost here by the way. About half a mile away now." I said getting up. Edward would be here in three minutes. I could delay that long. I got to the room slowly. I entered at human speed and knelt at her bead.

"Megs, Honey. Its time to wake. Rise and shine!" Megs rolled over and mumbled

"no I will not get up. Five minutes? Please?"

"No honey. Up now." With that I lifted her up and hugged her. She hugged back and yawned.

I sat her down on the bed with her until she was more awake. Downstairs everyone was thinking over what I had said. Edward entered then.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked. He sounded more alive than when we met in the forest, but not quite as alive as he should sound.

"She went upstairs to get Megs out of bed. She'll be back down in a moment." Esme stated.

I sighed and picked Megs up.

"Ready to meet another person? You certainly are popular today." I told Megs as we headed for the door.

"OH! I get another friend? YEY! I am so excited!" Megs was truly happy.

"Yes." Was all I said.

I entered the living room. Edward was sitting in the chair I had sat in previously.

"Edward." I nodded.

"Bella." Edward sighed.

"This is my daughter Megs. Megs this is Edward." I introduced them as I sat Megs down on the ground. She ran right over to Edward.

"Are you going to be my friend? Your pretty I like you!" Megs swayed slightly as she spoke.

Edward laughed. Everyone looked stunned that he was laughing.

"Yes I'll be your friend. And thank you. You are pretty to." Edward said kindly before turning to me. "Bella….."

"Elizabeth, Edward. I prefer Elizabeth, or Beth. Bella is long gone." I corrected him. I guess this is going to take a while…….. Oh well.

"Elizabeth would you mind if I talked to you privately for a while?" Edward asked. He really didn't like calling me Elizabeth. Well I really didn't like the idea of talking to him alone.

"What am I supposed to do with Megs? I can't have her hearing any of that!" I would use any excuse to stay out of this.

"Oh! Me and Rose and Esme could baby sit for you! Oh please can we Be- Beth? We'll be real careful!" Same old Alice. Always so hyper and happy. I shot her a very unhappy look and she smiled and shrugged.

"Oh…. Um.. I don't know. Have you ever taken care of a child before? She needs a lot of attention."

"Don't worry Elizabeth! I have taken care of a child. No matter how brief that time was. She will be perfectly fine here." Esme said reassuringly.

I still wasn't sure if I wanted a house of vampires looking after my child. What if she got cut? All hell would break loose! But I didn't see much of a choice.

"Megs…… do you mind if I leave you with Alice, Rosalie and Esme? I will only be a little bit. And I won't be far. Okay?" Megs probably didn't here me. She was to occupied with playing with Alice's hair.

"She is simply adorable Bel-Elizabbeth. You and Edward go talk okay? Megs will be fine." Alice said as she turned Megs around so she could braid her hair.

"okay……Edward were would you like to go?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Um…. How about a meadow I found?" He asked heading for the door. I groaned internally. This was going to be difficult. I had to keep my emotions in check though. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially me and Edward.

We walked out together. Megs waved after me until Emmett came and scooped her up. Megs squealed in joy as Emmett place Megs on his back and started running around.


	5. Chapter 5

"How far away is the Meadow Edward

"How far away is the Meadow Edward?" I asked as we reached the trees.

"Oh…..not far. Just out of hearing range I believe. I figured this was more a private conversation than anything else." Edward said as he turned to me.

"okay….I guess. I just want to be able to get back quick enough. Just incase." I didn't want to offend him. I knew his family wouldn't hurt Megs but I still worried.

"Right. So….. How long has it been since you lost a race?" He asked casually.

"Oh…..Well never I guess. I mostly stayed by myself. I only checked in on everyone every few months." I said sadly. Nothing exciting happened in my life anymore.

"Oh…. Interesting. So will you race _me? _To the meadow?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Edward! I have no _idea_ where your meadow is!" I said.

"Well then I would win right?" He asked jokingly.

"FINE! Lets race. To your meadow. I bet you twenty bucks that I beat you!" I never could turn down a challenge like that.

"But, you don't know where it is. How do you expect to not get lost?" He asked. Before I answered I ran off as fast as possible. I had seen the way in his head, and his scent was all over here.

"HEY!" Edward shouted as I vanished from sight.

He was off in an instance. I was still faster though. I knew that and he soon realized it. I made it to the meadow, It looked exactly the same as the one in Forks.

"Wow. It looks the same!" I said as he caught up.

"yup! So….." He started nervously.

"so? So what?" I asked as I walked away and sank down into the grass. I laid back enjoying the sun.

"Well, I never did get the story. What have you been up to the past thirty some years?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Well….I don't really think……Hey! Why do I have to go first? Can't you?" I really didn't want to explain these things to him.

"Oh….okay if you wish. Well in the past 30 years I have tried to kill myself a new total of about ten times." He paused when I gasped. "I thought I had given that up….. oh well. Other than that I haven't done anything. You?"

"Nothing? You haven't done anything besides trying to kill yourself?" I asked. What about those distractions?

_I wonder what happened to Bella. Does she have someone else? I hope not. I wouldn't blame her though……It was my fault. I can hope though right? _ Edwards thought escaped into my mind. I grimaced. He shouldn't hope.

"Edward, You really _don't _want to hear what I have done in the past 30 years okay?" I really didn't want to tell him.

"Oh. But I do Bella! Please tell me." Ugh! Again with calling me Bella!

"Edward! Elizabeth please!" I really didn't like the way he said Bella!

"sorry." He mumbled.

I stood up. I couldn't stand this. I paced around the meadow. He stayed seated watching me.

"Edward. If you want to know what happened after you left then promise you want get all depressed!" That would be the last thing I needed. He nodded right away.

"Okay. Well after you left, I was in the hospital constantly because I wouldn't sleep or eat or even talk. I got rid of everything that could remind me of you. About six months later I was at your house and Victoria found me. I ran and came back a year later to erase the minds of everyone I have ever met, so they wouldn't have to mourn me. I lived with the Volturi for about ten years. I then found Greta's coven. I didn't stay permanently. I just checked in most times. I found Megs a few years ago. Then Alice had visions of me so I prevented them. Then I saw….." I trailed of because I realized Edward wasn't in the middle of the clearing anymore, I had stopped walking and closed my eyes. When I glanced at him he was gone. I looked in front of me and he was right there. Only like two inches away. I hadn't realized he was so close, or what he intended to do until it was to late.

He took me face in his hands in a vampire speed movement. I was about to fight against him but he was faster than that. Within a second his lips met mine. I forgot that I didn't love him for a moment and kissed back. My mind caught up a second later and I stopped myself. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved. He flew back five feet and hit a tree. He looked surprised.

"Don't, Edward. I don't love you anymore."

I turned on my heel and ran back to the house. Edward was pursuing me in a second. I was too dazed over what had happened to go fast enough to out run him. He caught up and grabbed me around my waist. He spun me so I was facing him.

"Beth….if you don't love me anymore than why on earth would you kiss me back?" He asked. He did have a point but I wouldn't tell him that. I was starting to get angry. I already knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I got more angry.

"Edward…. Seriously let go! Me and Megs are going to leave. Especially if you can't control yourself!" I didn't want to hurt him but if he wouldn't let me go…..

"No. I won't let you go. Not until you at least finish what you were saying." He still had his hands on my waist. When I am angry I tend to become weaker. So there was no chance I was strong enough to remove his hand at the moment.

"Fine Edward. I was saying….When I saw _you_, you looked HORRIBLE! I thought if I visited you would be okay and live a normal life after I left but now….. I doubt that I am helping any so I am leaving to day or tomorrow." I finished. I hadn't told Alice yet but she probably already knows.

"Bella…. Please don't leave just yet! Please I will leave you alone. But you don't understand. My family hasn't laughed in 30 years! They are so happy you're here! Stay please." He sounded so desperate!

"No, Edward it isn't my fault your family is unhappy. It wasn't my choice for you to leave. So don't put that on me. I love your family but I just can't stay." I did want to stay but it was the slight Edward issue. I looked into his eyes and could clearly see he loved me and would do anything to make me stay.

Elizabeth… please." He almost whispered. He looked even more sad now. I could tell he was sure I would say no. I wanted to hug and comfort him so bad.. but then how could I say I didn't love him….. Edward noticed that I was trying to decide something. He thought he knew what. He was right.

Edward pulled me into his chest tightly. He pressed his face in my hair. I knew I was less angry so I could push him off if I wanted to. But suddenly I didn't want him to . I never wanted to leave his arms again. I remembered that I used to feel this way all the time around him……OH CRAP! I am back in love with him!

Edward pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. I could have erased his mind right there if I wanted to but that would be cruel. He bent his head down slowly. I wasn't really paying attention again. I was off in my own little world. I was thoroughly surprised when he kissed me again. And again I kissed him back. I realized that this was wrong. I didn't love him any more. But my mind wouldn't work. he staggered back into a tree. My arms involuntarily wrapped around his neck. I hated this power he seemed to have over me. I forced myself to remove my arms from around his neck. I reached down to his hands and pulled them off my waist. He dropped his hands. I moved my hands to his chest to push him back, forgetting about the tree he leaned against. I shoved again and he snapped the tree. I stepped back from him.

"Edward…please don't. I don't love you anymore. Please grasp that." I said in a serious tone as he stood up again.

"Elizabeth that's the second time."

"Lets not try for three okay?" I said.

"Elizabeth…what exactly are your powers? I mean I know sometimes….rarely…..if a vampire is powerful enough they have strange coloured eyes." He stated as he walked over to me.

I told him all of my powers and he stood there staring at me looking astounded that I was so powerful. When I was done I told him that we should be getting back to his house. I still planned to leave as soon as we got back.

_**Edwards POV**_

I had kissed Bella….or Elizabeth rather. Twice today, and both times it ended up me hitting a tree and her getting mad. Oh well…. Now Bella was going to leave! I couldn't have that. I planned on telling the family if Alice hadn't already that Bella planned to leave. She probably did too. We reached the house and walked in.

I looked around. Everyone was in the living room except Megs.

"Where is Megs?" Bella asks. She is clearly worried. I don't blame her. A small child and vampires don't usually work well together.

"She fell asleep so Esme put her in the bed. Don't worry Beth!" Jasper said looking up at us. 'Holy CRAP! Edward! What did you _do _to her!?" Jasper almost shouted.

"SH! You'll wake Megs. Edward did nothing to me. I am however going to be leaving now." Elizabeth said as she ran up to the guest room.

_I……Leaving...here………Do to her? –_It sounded like Esme's 'voice'! I can't believe I am getting mind reading back!

"Esme? I….I heard parts of that…….what was your question?" I asked. Esme seemed stunned.

"Oh….I was just wondering why Beth would be leaving so soon and what Jasper was questioning you about. Its wonderful that you are being able to read minds again Edward." Esme said fondly.

"Oh. Jasper was probably wondering why Bella is so angry that's all. You could ask Elizabeth what she is mad about though…. If you want." I told Esme. I wonder why Elizabeth didn't tell anyone why she was mad…. Oh well. Elizabeth and Megs came down the stairs. Megs didn't look very happy and Elizabeth looked like she calmed down.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I had told Megs we were leaving and she wasn't very happy anymore. I wasn't either but I had different reasons. I had however calmed myself down enough to at least appear in control.

"Goodbye everyone. It was wonderful seeing you again." I said as me and Megs walked out the door. I didn't even glance at Edward. I was still mad at what he did twice to me and I also figured that if I did some part of me- the annoying part that still loved him- would over rule the other part of me and I wouldn't be able to leave.

I picked Megs up and shot off. I had rented a small house just outside of the town to stay in while I looked for the Cullen's home. I planned to call Andy and tell him I was coming home earlier than I had planned, once I got home.

"Mom, why did we leave? I like them! They were my friends! I never get to have friends anymore." Megs wined on the way to the cottage.

"Shush Megs. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't what was best for us. Besides Andy misses you and wants you to come home. Do you want Andy to be sad?" I knew Megs loved Andy and would do anything for him.

"No…..I don't want Andy to be sad. But couldn't he have come here? Then I could stay with my new friends and Andy!" Megs exclaimed as we reached the front of the tiny home.

"No, Honey Andy can't leave and come here. That would mean Tara would be alone. Andy doesn't want Tara to be sad either. So that's that. We will stay here until the end of the week but then we are moving back to Denali." Megs pouted.

I set Megs down in her room so she could play and dialed Andy's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Andy answered on the first ring.

"Andy, Its me Beth. Me and Megs are going to come back at the end of the week okay?" I knew he would ask questions, but I hoped he wouldn't.

"Why? What happened? Did that coven do something to you? 'cause you know the rest of us would run down here and kick their vampire-"

"Andy! Stop. _they_ didn't do anything. I am just not staying as long as planned. If anything changes I'll let you know okay?" I hope he will just let the subject drop!

"But Beth!...Oh fine but let me know if you need anything. We are all here for you."

"I know Andy. Goodbye."

"Bye Beth. I'll see you soon." Andy said. I hung up just as there was a faint knock on the door.

"UGH! Coming!" I said as I put the phone on the couch and made my way to the door. I knew who it would be and I really didn't want to get the door, But it wasn't just _him _ there so I had to go get the door. I wasn't mad at the rest of them.

I opened the door to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and a rather sad looking Edward in the middle of them. It serves him right! I thought.

"Yes? How may I help you today?" I asked politely. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Elizabeth, Edward didn't want to come so don't be mad at him. But Honestly we can't stand him like this again! So can we please come in?" Rosalie asked. She was behind and to the right of Edward who was looking at the ground.

"Oh…..um, sure. Come in." I worked to keep my voice calm. I know that My eyes would be a dark shade of green right now. They tended to change colour according to my mood. I stepped aside and watched Rosalie and Alice push Edward through the door. I motioned to them to follow and led them into the living room. There was just enough seats. Alice was looking really nervous the whole time.

"So…Was there something you wanted?" I asked when everyone was seated.

"Well as Rose said before we can't stand seeing Edward like this and not to blame you, but we know its because of you." Jasper said quietly.

"Me? How could this be about me? I didn't do anything to him! He left me, He tried to kiss me twice- in which both time I threw him through a tree- so I see no way he is upset because of ME!" I was getting really mad. I knew I should be more calm.

"Elizabeth….. Hear us out okay? You don't have to believe us but just hear us out okay?" Alice said. She had hold of Edward arm as did Emmett.

"fine. What?" I asked.

"Okay. Edward lied to you all those years ago. I know what he did was wrong but he did it for you! Beth listen! He still loved you but he realized that every second he was with you, you were in danger. He had to try. I know he is very sorry for what he did and for what happened. As for the kissing thing… Well that I'm not really sure about. I know it was a last second decision both times because otherwise I would have seen it and prevented it so this wouldn't happen." Alice tried to explain.

"So what Alice? You just expect me to forgive him for all the crap he did to me because you say he is sorry!? What if I did forgive him and I loved him again, then what would happen if he leaves again? Alice I may not be dead but I am sure I could find a way to end my existence!" I was really mad right now. "I'm sorry. Just give me a minute to calm down."

I didn't want to catch fire. It hurt a lot and then I would have to pay for the house…. Alice nodded and everyone waited. I got up and went to the kitchen, poured a glass of water and drank it. I had discovered that this calmed me down quicker. I returned to the living room when I was calm again.

"Sorry. Where was I? Ah yes. Alice what would happen if he left me again? This time because he didn't love me anymore?" I asked. She didn't hesitate with her answer.

"We wouldn't let him Beth. Also I know he wont leave you again."

"Alice! What you see isn't set in stone. He might not now but what about when something happens to Megs? Just like what happened to me only worse? What about when he decides its to dangerous for Megs to be around vampires?" Calm….Calm…..

" I don't know Bella….But you could at least try!" Rosalie exclaims.

"MY NAME IS ELIZABETH! That's my choice not yours now isn't it Rosalie? Besides do you want me to get back with Edward so we will be back together again or just so you don't have to put up with Edward moping anymore? I already know the answer. I can read your mind and I know what your feeling. Everyone else might not say it but I will." Rosalie was really getting on my nerves. I was tired of this!

Edward stood slowly. Alice and Emmett were to shocked by my words to realize this until Edward spoke.

"Come on. Lets go. Elizabeth doesn't want us in her home any longer." Edwards voice was no longer the velvety voice we all knew. It was an EXTREMELY annoying monotone. I made the mistake of letting myself know what Edward was feeling at that moment. It was over whelming! He was so sad! I don't know what happened to me but I just blacked out. I started seeing dots and then everything was black.

The last thing I heard was everyone screaming Bella and Beth


	6. Chapter 6

The last thing I heard was everyone screaming Bella and Beth

_The last thing I heard was everyone screaming Bella and Beth._

I don't know how long I was out for but when I came back I was at the Cullen's. I was on the guest bed. Megs was asleep beside me and the Cullens were surrounding my bed.

"What….What happened?" I asked as my foggy vision cleared.

"I am not sure Elizabeth. I don't think a vampire has ever blacked out. Has this happened before?" Carlisle asked.

'Oh, right I blacked out. Well I know that Edward was really, really upset and he was getting up to leave my house and then I used Jaspers power by accident to feel what his emotions were and it was over whelming! I guess after that I just blacked out. Jasper how can you stand that!?" I couldn't believe Jasper wasn't constantly blacking out!

"Well last time it was fairly gradual and I just got used to it I guess." Jasper said quietly.

"Oh……OH!...oh no!" I mumbled sitting up. "Um could you baby-sit Megs for a little bit? I think me and Edward really need to talk. But I'll explain first. Okay?" I asked. I had just realized what was so familiar about this!

"Um…Okay sure Beth. What ever you want." Alice volunteered.

Rosalie was still really mad about what I had said back at the house. I would have to apologize later.

I walked down to the living room and everyone but Edward followed after me. He sat down on the bed and watched Megs.

After everyone was seated I began.

"Well I realized up there that this scene was very familiar. You see in my coven there is five of us. There used to be seven. What happened was another coven attacked us and we lost one coven member. Her mate named Henry was devastated. Also we have a coven member named Josh. He has the same power as Jasper.

"So when Henry came home after his mate died he was so depressed and sad that Josh was overwhelmed. Josh blacked out. We weren't sure why at first but we found out soon that when ever Josh was in the same room as Henry, Josh would soon black out. We figured out that henrys feelings were so powerful that they took over Josh anytime he was to close. Henry kept getting worse and he eventually escaped to Italy and killed himself. That's why I am kind of worried about Edward. I know I can't leave now." I was done explaining and everyone looked like they had the wind knocked out of them.

"But Beth if you don't love Edward anymore than why would you being here make it better?" Alice asked. I could see her point. I had wondered that too. But the truth was that I knew I loved Edward I was just so mad before.

"Alice I see your point. But the thing is I realize now that I do love Edward I was just so mad before that I didn't realize that. I am sorry. Rosalie especially. I know what I said wasn't true or if it is I don't care. I shouldn't have said that and I won't stay here if you don't want me to. I would understand completely."

"No Beth. You were right. I am sorry. I would love for you to stay with us. I hope you'll forgive me for being so selfish." Rosalie was truly sorry!

"Oh of course Rosalie! Thank you. I hope you'll forgive me all the same." I hope she would.

"Yes I forgive you Beth. I am so happy that you forgive me too."

"Well, I kind of need to talk to Edward about something private if you don't mind. Then I'll need to call Andy…… He is probably going to be so confused about this!" Everyone was really confused now. "Andy is a member from my coven. He isn't my mate. Just like my big brother I guess. He is a little protective though." I explained as I left to go get Edward.

Edward was laid out across the bed. Megs had snuggled up against his chest, still asleep. He had a large grin on his face and his arms wrapped around her.

"Edward? You weren't listening to that conversation now were you?" I asked. I pretended to be outraged.

"Who me? Oh of course not! Where did you want to go, love?" He asked as he slowly tried to put Megs on the bed without waking her.

"I can't believe you! But oh well. I guess the meadow we went to earlier?" he smiled my favorite smile and walked over to me.

"Race?" He asked.

"Oh….. Of course! I'm surprised you had to ask!"

"One….Two……Three…….Go!" He said as we both shot off out the door.

We made it to his meadow in record time.

"What was it we needed to talk about?" Edward asked as he sat in the middle of the meadow. I walked over and sat beside him.

" you love me?" I asked. I knew he did but I wanted him to say it.

"I love you. You love me?" He asked. I knew he knew I loved him but oh well.

" I love you. Now just to be clear on a few things. You swear you wont leave me for 'My own good' or 'Megs' own good'?" I asked. I still had to be sure.

"I swear I wont leave you for anything. You wont leave me? Not for anything? Not for _my _safety? I understand if it was for Megs' safety though, or yours…. Although I could probably protect the both of you." Edward said. He looked over at me waiting for my answer.

"I swear I won't leave you unless it is because of Megs' safety although you could protect her from most anything." I promised looking into his eyes. I got lost for a moment in the depths of the warm gold, of his eyes.

I forgot for a moment where I was. I forgot for a moment _who _ I was. I leaned over towards him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I didn't ever want to stop kissing him. I had a feeling he felt the same way. Edward slowly leaned back taking me with him. He laid down on the grass and I hovered over him. Edward pulled me onto him. I slowly rolled over so he was pressing against me as I pressed against the grass. Edward lifted up slightly so I didn't feel his weight. His hands started to inch up my back moving my shirt up too. I let his hands make it up to my ribs before breaking off of the kiss and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Edward, not now please. I know you are about to ask why not now so here is why. One because we are in the middle of a meadow on the dirt and two because back at your house I have a child that wont be happy to wake up without me there. Believe me now isn't the best time for that." I rolled over so I hovered over him and bent down. I quickly kissed him once more before removing his hands from my back and getting up.

"Fine. So Elizabeth…..Will you go back to Bella? I miss her." Edward asked getting up and looking at me.

"Um.. Well I'll go back to the name Bella but I don't want to change my appearance much. Maybe my hair and eyes. That's all."

"Okay. But do I get a say in your hair and eyes? Please?" Edward smiled my favourite smile and picked me up.

"Okay, you can have a say in that but why are you carrying me? I can run too you know!" Edward just laughed and placed me on his back. I sighed and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He shot off. He was extremely slow!

"I miss this you know." Edward mumbled as he ran.

"You know, you are slow. Can't you go faster? I have seen snails run faster than this!" I said jokingly. Edward sighed and sped up. He went fast enough but next time I was running.

We arrived quite quickly. I climb off his back and walk in. Everyone is still sitting on the couch. Alice has a huge grin on her face. She probably had a vision of me and Edward in the meadow. Or she is just happy about me staying.

Edward slipped by me and sat on the only chair left. I smiled and turned to go upstairs. Edward looked confused, he thought I would sit with him. I ignored him and went to get Megs. She just woke up as I reached the room. I walked over and she looked up at me. She smiled. I sat down beside her.

"Megs, do you still want to stay here? I can call Andy and tell him. He wont mind that much. Plus if he misses you he can come visit. Okay?" I asked. She grinned wider.

"Wow this is great! Hey mom I had a really nice dream. Do you want to know what I dreamed 'bout?" Megs asked.

"Oh….sure. go ahead and tell me." I said to her as I sit down on the bed. Megs crawls over and sits in my lap.

"Well….It started here. You were sitting' with me and then…. Um……..I don't know his name. the last person I met……."

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah. Edward comes in and sits with us. He hugged me and you and then we started playing and I called him dad and you laughed and we had fun!"

"wow. That's an interesting dream Hon. Why don't you go downstairs and play with everyone? I need to call Andy if we are moving in." Megs hoped down and runs down to the living room. Emmett caught her just as she falls on the last step. He starts twirling her around and she laughs and laughs. I smile and pick up my cell phone. I dialed Andy's number and he picks up on the third ring.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Andy its me Beth…again."

"Beth! You caught me at a bad time Beth."

"Oh?" was my reply.

"well yeah. I was about to pounce on an unsuspecting bear!"

"Oh sorry Andy. But I thought you would like to know that once again my plans have changed. I decided that I am going to stay with the coven for a while. Longer than I planned before. Megs wants you to come visit soon! So do I."

"Well……How am I supposed to visit if you wont tell me where you are?" Andy probably was just joking but I missed him as much as he missed me.

"well I guess I'll have to tell you now then wont I? We are staying in Tacoma." I explained directions of how to get there. He said he would visit soon but had to hunt so I said goodbye and hung up.

I made my way down stairs. Megs was sitting on Alice's lap and Alice was doing Megs' hair up in to more braids. Edward was the first to notice me coming down. He smiled at me. I walked over and sat on his lap. Megs noticed me then and squirmed out of Alice's grasp. She ran over and climbed on to us. Everyone laughed at this except Alice and Megs.

"Megs honey, go let Alice finish your hair okay?" I asked Megs.

"Okay Mommy! Alice! Will you finish my hair all pretty like yours?" Megs asked as she climbed back up to sit on Alice's lap.

"Sure Megs! How old are you Megs?" Alice inquired

"I am turning 1,2,3, 4, 5, 6….6 in um….." Megs looked over at me.

"Oh! Megs you turn six in….two weeks….." I could tell without Jaspers power that everyone didn't like the talk of human birthday parties.

"OH! Woo hoo! Can we have a party mum?" Megs requested. Oh crap! This is just what we need!

"Well, We'll see okay? I'm not quite sure." I would have to discuss the matter with the Cullen's. I figured this was a touchy subject.

"Okay, I guess." Megs pouted ever so slightly.

"Elizabeth! Of course Megs can have a birthday party! But of course I will plan it and your old family can come and celebrate with us. Okay?" Alice exclaimed. I figure she is very excited about planning another celebration…. This would be a party to remember.

"Beth I think it would be best if some of us went hunting soon. Megs gave us a close call when you and Edward were gone." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh? What happened?" I asked. I glanced over and Megs was sitting happily on Alices lap.

"Oh nothing serious. She took a little stumble and scraped her hand a little. Everyone evacuated while I cleaned her up. Don't worry." Carlisle reassured me.

"oh okay well, I don't need to hunt so I'll stay here with Megs." I didn't think she would like it very much if we left her alone.

"I'll stay here with you. I don't need to hunt either." Edward stated. When I looked at him he had a mischievous smile on his face.

Emmett rolled his eyes and hopped up.

"come on Rose! Lets leave Eddie and Beth alone." Emmett grabbed Rosalie and pulled her out the door.

"Emmett, you can call me Bella again. Also Megs will be here to! So don't think like that." Everyone laughed and Rosalie smacked his arm before dragging him out the door.

"Megs, your hair is done. Go sit with Edward and your mommy, Okay?" Alice asked. Megs nodded and hopped down. Alice stood and towed Jasper out the door. She turned at the door to smile at me and Edward happily.

"Have fun alone kids. Try not to make a mess." Esme said as she and Carlisle left.

"Where is everyone going mom?" Megs asked as she climbed onto mine and Edwards lap.

"They went hunting honey. They will be back soon. Now that we live here though your going to have to be more careful. Just like it was in the old house." I warned. Megs nodded and snuggled in to me and Edward.

"what are we going to do today mommy?" Megs asked.

"I don't know…… Do you want to play with Edward?" I asked. Megs' favourite game was dress up.

"Yeah! Daddy, can we play dress up? Can we please!?" Megs asked excitedly hopping down and running to jump on the longer couch.

I flashed a wary look at Edward. He was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Edward? You don't mind her calling you that do you? I don't know where she got it from…." I said, to fast for Megs to hear.

"Silly Bella! Of course not! Megs is too adorable for me to mind!" Edward mumbled also to fast for Megs to hear as he picked me up and got up him self. He set me back down.

"Oh, Bella, If you are going to live here we are going to have to get some stuff for Megs from your old house. Okay? Maybe when she is sleeping.." Edward mumbled as he walked over and scooped Megs up to go find some stuff she could dress him in.

After they had played dress up and Edward had changed into a tan turtle neck and jeans he came to sit with me. Megs ran down behind him and started to fall. I got up before she had moved an inch and ran to catch her. Edward was behind me in an instant but I already had Megs in my arms.

We watched TV until the rest of the family was home. When Emmett saw us sitting and watching TV in the same position as when they left he handed Alice 100. I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

_Emmett bet me one hundred dollars that you and Edward would be upstairs and Megs would be like asleep on the couch or something._ Alice thought. I knew instantly what she meant when she thought 'upstairs'. I used my telekinesis and threw a pillow at Emmett. He was very surprised. The pillow burst when it hit Emmett. Emmett staggered back at the force of impact that he didn't expect.

"HEY!" Emmett exclaimed as feathers slowly drifted to the ground.

"Bella." Esme scolded me.

"Sorry Esme. Alice just told me about Emmett's little bet. I was upset about it. That's all. I'll clean up the feathers if you want." I offered getting up.

Esme turned to Emmett with a curious look on her face.

"Emmett what bet is it exactly that Bella got upset about?" Esme asked using her motherly tone.

"Um…I don't know. I have lots of bets with Alice. She could have been thinking of any of them." Emmett said innocently. Rosalie decided to step in then.

"He bet Alice that when we came home Megs would be passed out on the couch and Bella and Edward would be fooling around upstairs. I don't know why anyone would bet against Alice though. I didn't think Emmett was that stupid!" Rosalie Exclaimed. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Rosalie walked over and sat down beside Megs.

Megs cuddled up next to Rosalie and started telling Rosalie how pretty her hair looked and how Megs wanted hair like Rosalie's one day. Rose was extremely pleased with this.


	7. Chapter 7

Megs cuddled up next to Rosalie and started telling Rosalie how pretty her hair looked and how Megs wanted hair like Rosalie's one day

_Megs cuddled up next to Rosalie and started telling Rosalie how pretty her hair looked and how Megs wanted hair like Rosalie's one day. Rose was extremely pleased with this._

The Cullens sat down and we watched TV for the rest of the night until Megs got tired. I brought Megs up to her bed and set her into it. Edward followed behind me.

"Mooooommmmmmyyyyyy! I don't _want _to sleep!" Megs whined as I tucked her in.

"Megs please. You know your tired okay so just go to sleep!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Megs…..this is the last time I'll ask you."

"NO!" Megs shouted sitting upright. I looked at Edward for a second then started humming the lullaby he wrote for me. Edward looked shocked for a moment but then started humming too. I re-tucked Megs in and she soon fell asleep.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"I know Edward. Its just that's the only way she'll go to sleep without using empathy, and I don't like using our powers on her…. Unless that counts as a power…"

"No I understand Bella. I am just shocked you would remember it all these years…. Especially after th-"

"Edward! I don't hold it against you I never have, never will okay? So just forget about it. It never happened. Besides I would have been a vampire eventually, and I would have found Megs…. I hope." I reassured him. Edward sighed before picking me up.

"Bella. I will never forget what I did to you and I will never forgive myself. But we have more pressing matters than that at hand. Lets get the family to help get Megs, stuff over here."

One hour later, Me and Edward had finished bringing stuff to Megs' room and were cuddling up on his couch. I knew Alice would come in any moment to discuss plans for Megs' birthday party, and tell me to invite down my old coven. I was right. Just after we had been laying in silence to any one else (mind conversations.)Alice bounded in. She took one look at us and rolled her eyes.

"You know it's a good thing your on our side. When Vampire fools day comes around remind me not to prank either of you… you would make one heck of a team! All this mind communication crap!" Alice exclaimed as she sat down in front of us.

"What is it Alice? And why bother talking out loud? Just think!" I said.

"Well! If I did hat then you could tune me out! Plus it looks weird to anyone who isn't telepathic." Alice explained.

"Well who says we aren't tuning you out anyways?" Edward questioned sarcastically.

"UGH! What ever! Just let me run a few ideas about megs party through you. Okay? Good. First of all to prevent any hazards, all presents will be in bags. Second I need a theme. What does Megs like?"

"Um.. she like the Disney princesses, animals, Barbie's….those are the main things…" I informed Alice. Alice grinned, the grin looked to big for Alice's petit face.

"GREAT! It will be a Disney princess themed party! What's her favourite princess Bella?" Alice questioned while doodling plans on a clip board.

"Um… Belle." I said

"OH MY GOD! Bella! Belle! How close is that!" Alice shouted!

"Alice, Alice calm down! You'll wake Megs! And I was kidding! Aurora is her favourite. I just wanted to see your reaction!" I said through laughing. Edward joined in and Alice scowled.

"Fine! But tomorrow call your old coven and tell them that they need to come down for Megs' Birthday party. All of them." Alice commanded as she left. I got up and reached for the phone.

"What are you doing Bella? Alice said tomorrow!" Edward stated.

"Oh, I know. But I also know something no one else knows! So I should call them now." I stated as I dialed Greta's cell.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey Greta! Its Beth… well actually I'm back to Bella. But anyway, I assume Andy told you about me staying for a while longer right?" I asked.

"Yeah he did. Why are you calling Beth?" Was it just me or did she sound upset?

"Um…. I was wondering if everyone wanted to come down soon for Megs' Birthday party?"

"Oh.. Um.. I don't know… I guess for Megs. Where are you?"

"I'm in Tacoma. Andy has directions. Come down ASAP please. I miss everyone. Plus I want you to meet my old coven."

"yeah okay. See you around 7:00am tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you." I hung up, and walked back over to Edward.

"is everything okay love?" Edward asked.

"Everything is okay. I don't think Greta likes the fact that I am living with you. I mean she could at least be happy I found you again!"

"I know Bella. But honestly, she just lost a really powerful vampire that could come and attack her coven like the last one. She has a right to be upset and you have a right to do what you want." Edward reasoned.

"I know its just so… I don't know but hey at least they are coming. They'll be here at seven tomorrow morning." I said cheerfully as I cuddled up next to Edward again. We spent the rest of the night having a silent mind conversation with each other over what to get Megs, and so on.

Alice, having seen a vision of Greta and the rest of the coven coming bounced up to Edwards room to tell us to get ready. We shoed Alice off and got dressed.

Edward wore dark jeans and a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. I wore a nice jean skirt that was just above my knees and a blue t-shirt similar to the one I had before I was a vampire.

I could smell Andy running full speed through the forest behind the house. The others trailed behind by a few meters.

"Everyone they're almost here." I stated as I approached the doors. I stepped outside onto the porch with Edward right behind me. We sat down outside and waited for them to show up. It was only about two minutes before Andy burst through the line of trees.

"Beth! Oh my god its so good to see you I missed you so much!" Andy said as he ran up the steps. I got up and hugged him.

"Andy! Its nice to see you gain too. This is Edward. Edward this is Andy."

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward said as he got up and shook Andy's hand. Greta, Tara and Josh were standing in front of us waiting patiently.

"Greta, Tara, Josh I missed you all! Every one this is Edward, Edward this is Greta, Tara, and Josh." I introduced motioning to everyone.

"Its wonderful to meet you all. Why don't we go inside." Edward invited them all in to see Esme and Carlisle waiting in the entry.

"Everyone… Hold on… Carlisle where is everyone? It would be easier if I didn't have to introduce everyone fifty more times!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Bella. They are all in the living room." Carlisle stated. He turned motioning everyone to follow, as he walked into the living room. Alice had bought extra furniture so we could accommodate everyone with a place to sit.

Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap and Emmett and Rosalie were in the same position. Esme sat down on a love seat and so did Carlisle. Edward sat beside Jasper with room for me beside him. Greta sat in an Arm chair along with Josh in another. Andy and Tara sat on the other love seat.

"Okay! Everyone this is Greta and Josh her mate. They are the leaders of their cove. That is Andy and Tara, they are mates. Everyone else, this is Carlisle and Esme. They are the leader of this coven. Also this is Jasper and Alice they are mates, This is Rosalie and Emmett also mates. And this is Edward my mate." I finally finished introducing everyone. I took a deep breath. I heard Megs crawl out of bed and shot upstairs to get her.

"Megs! Guess what?" I said as I scooped her up in my arms.

"What MOMMY!" Megs giggled as I twirled her around.

"you have visitors!" I said as I ran her downstairs. She screeched when she saw everyone.

"MOMMY! Put me down! SHESH!" Megs whined. I set her down and she walked right up to Greta. Megs had always been a bit frightened by Greta and she still was, a little.

"Why come it took you so long to get here?" Megs asked.

"well hello to you to Megs."

"Sorry. Hello Greta."

"Hello Megs" Greta looked up at me and I gave her that look that says 'WTF!'

Megs walked over to Andy. Andy opened his arms and Megs crawled up onto his lap.

"Now I think it may be important to know a little about everyone.. Don't you think? Like per say our abilities?" Greta asked.

"Ah yes! Well I suppose we will start?" Carlisle stated. He looked to Edward first. Edward sighed but didn't abject.

"Ok… Well I can read minds… Except Bella's." Edward said as an afterthought.

Andy snickered but he stopped when Greta and I turned to glare at him. Edward nodded towards Alice.

"okay… Well I can see the future. But it isn't set in stone.. things chance… I think that's the best way to explain it" Alice finished and looked at Jasper. He sighed, and looked around.

"Okay.. I am empathetic. That's all." Josh looked up at him in shock.

"and everyone here knows what my 'abilities' are" I stated. "Your turn." I said looking at Josh.

"Fine…. I am also Empathetic." Josh was the only one in their coven who had an ability. That's why I was excepted so quickly into the coven. They needed defense.

"Alright…What shall we do now?" I asked. silence had fallen over the group. Megs thankfully hadn't been paying attention.. actually she had fallen back to sleep in Andy's arms.

"I say we start decorating for Megs' party!" Alice said happily. Greta and her coven were staring at Alice as she bounced at vampire speed on Jaspers lap.

"I apologize for not warning you all. Alice is a little… um.. Hyper….. sorry." I apologized.

"Oh…Okay… Well I see no reason not to decorate. When will the party be held?" Greta inquired.

"I think that tomorrow afternoon would be suitable for the party if that's okay with everyone." Alice said. She ran upstairs and was back down within seconds carrying three large boxes. "there are six more so anyone want to help?" Alice asked. I raised a hand and motioned for her to sit. I closed my eyes and concentrated. After a second, six huge boxes came floating down the stairs. Alice stared at me in awe.

"Telekinetic remember?" I said jokingly, Greta and her coven laughed and Alice grimaced before that huge smile I hated spread across her face.

"Bella! I completely forgot! We are going to get so much work done like this! Come on! Everyone! Grab something from the boxes, and look for where to put it on the map. This is of this floor. Hustle, Hustle everyone. Andy! Put Megs upstairs in her room. It's the only one with a bed, on the third floor! Move it people come on!" Alice shouted at vampire speed. She spread out a map on the coffee table and stared grabbing stuff. I concentrated on a few things on the map and lifted them from the box befor putting them exactly were Alice had drawn it out. Andy was on his way back down the stairs and almost ran into the streamers I was putting across the railigh.

"ANDY! WATCH…..it…" Andy in his haste to dodge the floating streamers ran into Tara who was putting posters up. The box she had went flying and Alice turned around to get mad at Andy.

"Andy! Whatever your last name is! WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING!" Alice screamed.

"Alice! Tone it down a notch okay? He'll clean it up and help Tara with the boxes." I said defusing the potential fight as I took another glance at the map.

We were done within five hours and the place looked like an encyclopedia containing everything to do with the sleeping beauty movie and book along with various other props from the movie had blown up and Alice had arranged it to look perfect. It was around 2:00 and everyone was sitting in the crowded living room discussing at vampire pace what they got Megs.

What do we do when Megs wakes up? It will ruin the surprise if she comes down stairs!" Tara exclaimed suddenly. Alice grinned mischievously and hopped up.

_Bella, and Edward if you can hear me. Here is the plan. We are going to get everyone to stay upstairs in Megs' room unless they absolutely have to leave. Okay? _Alice thought.

I had to ask her and I couldn't help using my power to project thoughts into her head.

_Alice, I'm disappointed! Usually your plans are much more maniacle when it comes to parties! _I thought to her

_Oh it is Bella. You see a second ago I had a vision but no one noticed because I had excused myself. We are going to play truth or dare. Its going to be so FUNNNY! _Me and Edward groaned befor standing up.

"Every one Tara is right, so why don't we stay upstairs with Megs and we wont leave unless we have to and then she wont have a reason to leave her room." I stated. Alice grinned as she hoppeed up and ran upstairs. Everyone followed except Jasper, Andy, Edward and I.

_Okay. What does the little munchkin have planned for us? We noticed your little telepathic conversation and she is way to happy to be locked in a room what's going on Bella? _Andy asked in a n annoyed mental tone. Edward growled at him and he winced slightly.

"I can hear you also and I don't find it at all polite to call my sister a munchkin or assume she is planning something evil." Edward stated through clenched teeth. I put my hand his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"I have every right to know what is going on here and I intend to find out." Andy growled. Jasper had retreated to Megs' room when Edward growled. It was the first time in a long time Edward had been that angry at any one besides himself in a long time, I gathered from Jaspers thoughts.

"Andy, What makes you think Alice is the one planning something if anything? What if I am planning something? Now lets go!" I grabbed Edwards hand and Andy's arm before I towed them both up to Megs' room. Everyone was spread out across the large room with wary expressions. When they saw Edward and Andy walk in unharmed they smiled.

"OKAY! Since we have a while to wait lets play truth or dare! Everyone in a circle." Alice commanded. The Cullens looked at each other warily before sitting in a circle with gaps for everyone else.

"I don't want to play. I'll just sit out." Josh said sitting beside Megs.

"Believe me man its defiantly in your best interest to just play….. the things she does if she doesn't get what she wants…." Emmett shuddered, Alice grinned even more. Me and Edward shuddered simultaneously. Josh hesitated but sat down. Followed by the rest of them.

"Okay.. Nothing is off limits except physical contact with someone other than your mate and using your 'abilities' okay?" Alice concluded with: "Why doesn't Andy start?"

"Okay… Edward… Truth or Dare?" Andy grinned mischievously at her and she looked horrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Diclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters, I simply play with them and read the books constantly

**Diclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters, I simply play with them and read the books constantly.**

"_okay……Edward….Truth or Dare?" Andy grinned mischievously at him, Edward looked annoyed._

"UGH! Would you stop singing in your head!" Edward screeched.

"What?...Oh he, he….Sorry. But Hey! You can't use your powers! No fair!" Andy exclaimed.

"Its hard to ignore when your nearly screeching. And its not like I can just turn it off. I can tune it out but not when your schreeching like that." Edward said, working to keep his voice and face calm.

"Well So-rry! I don't know exactly how these things work! I am sorry Alice but I won't play this game when _he _is acting like that." Andy declared. I used Jaspers power to try and calm everyone down, but the problem was by doing so I opened myself to everyones emotions.

Edward was calm now, Alice was sad, everyone else was either nervouse amused (Greta),or not paying attention now. Andy I couldn't figure out. He was raging mad. I used empathy to calm everyone- mostly Andy- down. It worked and Andy slowly relaxed.

"Everyone! Please calm down! I thought we already agreed to at least _try _and get along!" I hissed. Everyone turned to stare at me.

I realized that if we couldn't get along just playing a game how were we going to manage a party? Now that I thought of it this was at least the second time we almost had a fight. I loved everyone in this room like family (And Edward a lot more than that) And I didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

"Well I see now, that everyone can't get along. I honestly hoped we could, but since its obviouse we can't maybe, Greta you and the rest of your coven should leave. Megs wont be happy. But I can't stand to see everyone like this. I don't want anyone fighting or getting hurt. I whispered I got up and left to Edwards room. I closed the door and locked it. Anyone could easily break it down but I don't think they would. Besides, if they did then I could use telekenisis to just block them.

The whole house was silent before the covens started blaming each other for my sudden out burst. Crap. I got back up silently, hiding my scent, and quietly made my way back to the room.

I got back just in time. Edward saw me immediately and calmed down. He was going to come over to me but I shook my head at him.

_Edward don't. I want to see how this turns out. I wont let anything happen to anyone. Don't worry. _I told him. He nodded and looked away. Andy was snarling in general. He took a leap towards Edward- figuring Edward was tuning him out- I stopped him mid air and held him there. All the vampires turned to stare at me, evidentially never having noticed my presence. I was furious at Andy for leaping at Edward. How could he?

"Bella?" Andy asked nervous from sensing my anger.

"ANDY! _How the HECK could you jump at him? Or rather WHY? It's not his fault I left, got upset, any of that!" _I whispered furiously at vampire speed, just slow enough that he could understand.

"Bella, I…I am so sorry. I was just mad that you got upset and I wasn't thinking! I know it was wrong okay?" Andy apologized.

"Damn straight you weren't thinking...Andy I just can't believe you would do this. I am really sorry I ever asked you guys to come here. Thanks for helping set up for Megs' party but I don't think it would be a good idea if you stayed here." I told him. My anger ebbing replaced with an intense sadness.

"Bella….Please don't…I promise I'll behave, just don't do this." Andy pleaded, as I set him on the ground. All the Cullen's were silently watching waiting for me to chose. I knew it should be Carlisle who decided what happened but he left me to decide whether I thought it would be best, for Megs and I.

"Andy I just did. Goodbye, everyone." I said as I motioned towards the door. Andy hung his head and looked to Greta. She nodded at me and left, Josh followed soon after before muttering a goodbye. Andy walked slowly after them, pausing before me. I shook my head and he kept going. Tara waved sadly to everyone and hugged me on her way out.

Once they left I broke down. I fell to my knees and sobbed tearlessly. Edward was at my side instantly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest.

"Its okat Bella, It'll be okay. Don't worry we'll figure this out. Edward tried to console me.

"No. Edward don't you see? I can't. It'll just end up in a fight! Megs wont get to see them at her party tomorrow, she wont get to see them and everyone else at the same time _ever._ All because we can't get along! Didn't you see?" I asked in anguish.

"I am so sorry Bella, I wish I knew what to do, but I don't. I hate seeing you like this but I don't want to fight with them, hurt any of them, or any one here get hurt. Especially you. Please Bella tell me what you want me to do." Edward pleaded.

"I don't know what to do anymore Edward. I can't see m to win anymore…Ever. First there's James, then Laurent, and Victoria, then going without you, and now my old family hates us!"

"Not you Bella. Nobody hates _you_." Edward told me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, nor do I own any recognized in the twilight movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, nor do I own any one recognized in the twilight series.**

"_Not you Bella. No body hates _you_." Edward told me_.

I let Edward comfort me, and slowly calmed down.

I didn't know what we were going to do for Megs party, but I guess we could always ask her, or I could just have a vision 'bout it….I think I'll just ask.

"Bella? What did you want to do for Megs' birthday?" Esme asked softly. We were sitting on couches, that lined the walls of Megs' room.

"I think I'll just leave it up to her to decide. I know she'll be upset about it, but I don't want to make another mistake in this party." I stated. Looking down at my lap. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay dear." Esme said before looking fleetingly over at Megs' sleeping form.

"You can wake her If you like Esme. I guess the sooner we find out the better right?" Esme nodded and knelt beside Megs.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It had been a month since Megs' birthday, and she had just gotten back yesterday, from visiting Andy. They had felt bad about the whole birthday thing, so they promised to work things out like civilized vampires, and moved to Forks. On the other side of town, in a big house in the middle of the woods, just on the boundary line of werewolf territory, because they had negotiated with the wolves also. We had met earlier in the week with the new leader of the pact to re-negotiate the old treaty. The boundaries stayed and all, just the difference was that when Megs turned 16 to 18 she would be allowed to be turned.

"Bella?" Edward asked. We were out to dinner together. Edward had said it was an occasion, when I asked why we were going out. In reality, we were out in a secluded spot in the woods, hunting.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, turning to him.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Of course Edward. Until the end of time." I stated.

"Good. Bella, I love you more than I have ever loved someone. I will always love you, and I have ever since the first day we met, fifty one years ago, in that biology class." He mad a face as he said this. "Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward?" I inquired.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked as he slid down onto one knee. I gasped and bent down to kiss him. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed for what seemed like hours, and probably was, due to the fact that we didn't have to breath. When we broke apart Edward helped me up, and hugged me to him.

"So I take that as a yes?" Edward mumbled into my hair.

"Yes Edward, you take that as a yes."

"good." Edward stated. We continued to hunt, and when we got back everyone was smiling.

"Alice? Did you tell them?" I asked as soon as we noticed the smiles.

"I might have said something…I might not have…" Alice trailed off.

"Of course. Well Alice, I guess we have to discuss some things." I stated.

"OOH! Do you want to see your dress?" Alice asked bouncing in place.

"I should have known! Sure Alice, show me the dress." I told her walking forward. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into her huge closet. At the very back was a beautiful wedding dress.

"Oh My GOD! This is amazing Alice! But Alice…..Where is yours?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well Alice! You don't mean to tell me, that I am supposed to let my maid of honor wear a dress off the rack do you?" I ask in mock horror.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Alice screeched, running out of the room. Edward walked up to me and hugged me to him.

"That was nice of you Bella." Edward stated.

"Well I figured, since all my human friends would be old right now…..and think I'm dead, that it would be an all vampire wedding, and who better to be the maid of honor than Alice?" I explained.

Edward nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. Suddenly Edward was doubled over laughing.

"What Edward?...Oh" I realized what he was laughing at, by reading his mind. Alice was on the phone with some designer, arguing, that the dress she wanted was in fact for a grown woman, and said grown woman could hold said dress up, even if it was strapless.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!! Alice screeched. "ARE YOU _LAUGHING _AT ME?!" Alice stormed up the stairs just after we composed ourselves.

"Of course not Alice! I would _never _laugh at your petit form." Edward stated with mock outrage on his face. "I am shocked you would even suggest that I was!"

"Yeah right! I know you to well for that, AND I had a vision of it." Alice stated glaring at Edward.

"No you didn't. I am attuned to your visions, hence I would have seen said vision also." Edward shot back.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I know you were laughing at me! And If you do it again, you can expect a very unpleasant surprise." Alice stated, and mental pictures of Edwards room in pink, and such horrible things as that.

"Alice how is everything coming?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"okay I guess. I gave this designer measurements of my dress and he said that the girl wearing it, would be to young for such a dress, but it will be pretty! You have to pick out a location, and who is coming!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I want to have it here, in the backyard, with only family, and a few friends. I don't know many vampires, only you guys and the Volturi, and Greta's clan, so its up to you for the guest list." I explained.

"OH! We could get Tanya and her clan down here, and maybe a few of the Volturi if you want? And of course Greta's clan, so long as we focus on you two, not petty arguments." Alice asked.

"If everyone's comfortable with them coming, I would like for them to come, only a few though, like Aro, Cauis and Marcus, you know, and obviously their guards, but especially Aro." I stated.

"Why Especially Aro?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, when I was with them, Aro was always the kindest to me, and when Jane would get mad at me, so of course I would fight her back, Aro always took my side, even if I knew she was right. So yeah." I explained. Alice nodded and ran to Carlisle's office to ask him permission on the guest list.

After I got the okay, I decided to work on the invitations. Edward suggested he do the ones for Tanya's coven, I do the ones for the Volturi, and we do the others together.

We finished the invitations and sent them off. Once me and Edward were done, we decided to cuddle up together and just enjoy the moment. We had sent the invites by a vampire mailing service, that got them there at vampire speed, compared to other mailing. They guaranteed the invites to all be at their destinations, but Tuesday, and it was Sunday right now.

**AR.POV**

"Aro, you have mail." Gianna stated, as I walked by. It was one in the morning and I had just finished a wonderful walk through our city.

"Mail? From who?" I asked, walking up to the human.

"The Cullens…and Isabella." Gianna replied handing me the letter.

"Bella, Gianna. You know she didn't like Isabella." I scolded her automatically. I had become attached to Bella when she came her. She was like the daughter I never had. And I treated her like a princess too. I don't think I fully understood how much she missed her Edward, when she had came to us, asking to be killed, she had told me about Edward. Of course I knew him, and let her join the Volturi, in high hopes, they would visit, and he could see what he had left. But apparently she had found them, and I was happy for her.

"Yes Aro. I'm sorry." Gianna apologized. I smiled at her and walked back to where Cauis and Marcus were convened, awaiting my return.

"We have mail!" I exclaimed happy as ever as I walked into the room. They both made no excited moves as I would have. I knew they liked Bella too, and would be happy to hear from her. "Its from the Cullens……And Bella!" I exclaimed. That peaked their interest. They smiled.

"Well read it then. We're listening." Marcus stated, motioning for me to begin.

"It says…. '_Dear Aro, Cauis, and Marcus,_

_I have found the Cullens again, and Me and Edward are back together._" I clapped, and they rolled their eyes. "_Megs is now six, incase your wondering. And Edward proposed to me. I said yes (of course I would) and we will be getting married. I hope you will come and be here for the wedding. It would mean a great deal to me. This is an open invitation, for any one you would like to bring. I miss you all greatly, and hope to see you again soon. The wedding will be held at the Cullen house, August 2. I would like you all to come down, July 20__th__, if you can. _

_Lots of love,_

_Bella."_' I finished and looked up. I would go alone, if they didn't want to come, I couldn't think of anything, that would make me miss this! "So? Are you going?" I asked.

"I suppose so. It should be interesting, to say the least." Marcus stated.

"Well, If nothing else, I suppose it wouldn't be very kind of us to say no would it?" Cauis wondered, answering himself no doubt.

"YEY!! I have to send a letter back telling them we will come!" I exclaimed turning to leave.

"Aro?" I turned to face Cauis. "What exactly do you suppose we are going to feed on? You know as well as I do, that since they have a permanent residents, and Bella has that child, we wont be feeding on human blood." Cauis had a good point, but it was hardly relevant.

"We will of course, hunt animals with them. Get a taste of their life style, if you will." I supplied. They sighed but didn't abject.

I ran to a spare chamber, we had used for when Bella and Megs came to visit (which was only once) and had a bed, a crib, toy, some of her clothes, and some paper, crayons, and pens.

'_dearest Bella' _I wrote.

'_How delightful that you and Edward are back together. It is a pleasure to hear from you, and congratulations on your engagement. We would love to be there for your wedding, and can't wait to see you all again. Marcus and Cauis also agreed to come, and we will see who from the guard would like to come. Also I hope you don't mind us bringing Gianna with us. She loves little Megs. We will be arriving slightly before the 20__th__ If that is okay with you. Also for the time we are with you, we will go by your diet, as to not risk you having to move, or exposing us. Happy Belated Birthday to Megs. And we will be seeing you soon. _

_With love,_

_Aro.' _I folded it in half and put it into the vampire speed mail. Knowing who I was they promised it to be there by noon, and it was already 3:oo am.

**BPOV**

"Bella! You have a letter from the …..Volturi?" Emmett said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I invited them to the wedding. Can I have the letter Emmett?" I asked.

"You invited them? What ever….should be interesting….here." Emmett mumbled handing me the envelope, and turning back to the wrestling match on TV.

I opened it and it was from Aro. I read it over, than gave it to Edward, who gave it to Carlisle, who then gave it to Esme, to Alice, to Jasper, to Rosalie, to Emmett, and he gave it to me again.


	10. Preview

This is not actually part of the story Visions

**This is not actually part of the story Visions. It is a preview, for the new story I am writing called- 'An old friend' If people want me to, I will post the first chapter soon, but if not, I won't post this story. I want to know what you think, and if I should post it or not. Thanks!**

'The wolf got up and was about to leave so I leapt off my perch and landed gracefully behind it. The wolf spun around and bared its teeth. Fool. I crouched ready to spring when out of no where a vampire pounced on my prey. I snarled in rage at him for stealing my hunt. The vampire looked up at me surprised. I snarled again ready to fight. Even thirsty I had never lost a fight.

He quickly snapped the wolf's neck and turned to me. He crouched ready to attack me. I coiled tighter ready for his attack.

It was a moment to late that I realized that I was in his territory. I shouldn't fight him, especially since most vegetarian vampires I had met lived with large covens. But it was too late, the vampire sprung and pinned me down.'


	11. Chapter 10

Claimer: I officially own the twilight series

**Claimer: I officially own the twilight series!! Bow down to my awesomeness!!**

**Ok no, I don't own twilight….or the series….or the characters….but still….FINE!! I am sorry! **

**Discliamer: I do **_**not **_**own the twilight series. IM SORRY!!**

_I opened it and it was from Aro. I read it over, than gave it to Edward, who gave it to Carlisle, who then gave it to Esme, to Alice, to Jasper, to Rosalie, to Emmett, and he gave it to me again. _

I put it away, and me and Alice set up four guest rooms, for the Volturi. Megs agreed to let Gianna share her room, and we bought another bed.

**The 18 at 11:50 pm.**

There was a knock on the door. I rushed to go get it. The Cullens gathered behind me. I opened the door, and there was Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. Also behind them was Jane, Demetri, and Felix. And behind them leaning against a wall, was Gianna, looking exhausted.

"Well Hello!" I exclaimed.

"Good evening Bella!" Aro greeted happily.

"Well! Come in, come in!" I said motioning in.

"Good evening all!" Aro chided. Everyone filed in, and looked around the room. Felix and Demetri were loaded with suitcases.

"Why don't I show you where you two can put those?" Esme asked politely.

"Sure. Thanks!" Felix excepted thankfully. Esme showed the whole party to the guest rooms. After the tour we sat in the living room talking. Gianna stayed upstairs with Megs, so she could sleep.

We sat around and talked for a few hours, about nothing and everything. I told them how me and Edward had gotten back together, and they seemed genuinely pleased with it.

**The 19****th**** at 3:00 am**

"Um…Bella?" Aro asked hesitantly.

"Yes Aro?" I asked. It had been silent for the past few minutes…or had it been hours?

"Well, I was wondering… After you get married, will you still be available to help us if it is needed?" Aro asked tentatively.

"I'm sure I could most of the time, I will always try and help when you need it. Is there something going on?"

"No, nothing, I was just wondering…" Aro trailed off.

"Oh…Okay." I doubted _nothing _was going on, there was always _something._

We continued to talk for a while, until Gianna came down stairs with Megs.

"Would it be okay if me and Megs went out for some breakfast?" Gianna asked.

"Of course! You don't have to ask Gianna. You can borrow Edwards Volvo if you like." I said. Edward stared at me incredulously.

"Excuse me? My Volvo? No way, you can borrow the 300." Edward stated. Emmetts mouth dropped open.

"MY 300?! No way! Borrow the turbo!" Emmett exclaimed.

"MY turbo!? No way! Borrow the M3!" Alice shouted.

"No way is a _human _ driving my car! Borrow the vanquish!" Rosalie yelled.

"excuse me? I thought I already said this! Not MY cars!!"

I sighed, and levitated the keys to my car over to were Gianna stood perplexed at the arguing vampires.

"Here Gianna, take mine. It's the light blue Audi. Be careful, and I think there is some money in the glove box, for Megs and your breakfasts." I stated. She smiled gratefully at me, and left quickly.

I shot a look at Jasper, and he calmed everyone down.

"Would everyone just SHUT UP!!" I nearly shouted.

Everyone looked down embarrassed.

"Gianna took MY car okay? shesh! For people over one hundred, you sure act like babies!" I exclaimed. "Alice? We should work on plans for the wedding." I stated.

"OOOOHHHH!! Yey! I hope you don't mind Bella, but I planned a few things out already." Alice told me.

"Sure! What have you got?" I asked. Alice took a deep breath, and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Well, I was thinking, that since those of us from the Volturi, are going to be having a hard time around humans, that it would be best to have as little humans here as possible. Sooooo, I was thinking that Cauis, Marcus, or Aro could be the minister, Me. Rosalie and Esme could be the bridesmaids, and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle could be Edwards best men, or whatever they are called. And that Josh, since he was pretended to be your father, or Aro I guess, could hand you off to Edward…Playing the role of your father." Alice finished.

"That's sounds great Alice. Edward what do you think?" I asked.

"That sounds good to me!" Edward stated.

"Now to decide, who will be the minister, and who will 'hand me off'" I said making air quotations. I looked to where Aro, Marcus, and Cauis sat.

"I'll be the Minister if you like." Marcus volunteered after a moment.

"Thank you Marcus." I said gratefully. He smile slightly.

"Bella, I would love to 'hand you off' as you put it, but I think that this Josh should do it, if he pretended to be your father before, he should now too." Aro stated simply.

"Thank you Aro. You really are like a father to me though." I stated. "I'll call and ask Josh if he would like to now." I stated getting up. I walked over to the phone and quickly dialed their number.

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Hey Andy. Its me Bella… could you get Josh for me?" I asked. Andy hadn't been happy with me since I had kicked him out.

"Yeah…sure…this about the _wedding_?" Andy asked like it was a bad word.

"Yes Andy it is. What did you think this was about?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, calling to apologize for kicking us out, to tell us you broke up with _Edward_, that you were comg back to live with your family!?" Andy said like it was obviouse.

"ANDY! I did nothing wrong by kicking you out! I am sorry that I didn't let you attempt to kill Edward! Is that what you want? I wont _ever _break up with Edward, and I _am _living with my family! They have been my family for longer than you have ever been! Now please put Josh on the phone!" I said getting frustrated.

"And if I don't?" Andy asked.

"I will come over there, beat the non-life out of yyou then talk to Josh!" I yelled in exasperation. I was more angry then I realized, but I did realize when the phone started to get soft.

"Fine! Come on then! Cause im not putting Josh on the phone until you apologize!" Andy threatened. I hung up the phone and marched towards the door, my hands catching fire. Everyone noticed, and Edward rushed to my side, he grabbed my arm for about a millisecond, before removing it and shaking it back and forth quickly, like it burned him.

'Bella? Where are you going?" Edward asked alarmed.

"To go beat the crap out of Andy, and then talk to Josh." I explained in a rush.

"What did he say to you Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing much…I replayed the conversation in my head, and projected it into Edwards head. He grimaced, and went to sit back down. I went to open the door, but I couldn't due to my hands being on fire. I used telekinesis to open it. Once outside, I ran at top speed to Andy's house. He was on their front porch, blocking the door. My hands were on fire, and slowly my arms were catching.

"ANDY! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" I screeched.

"No! Not until you apologize." I used telekinesis, to move him across the lawn.

"Bella, If you go in there, I will go find Megs, and kill her." Andy threatened. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to stared at him. Up to my neck was on fire now.

"Andy! You should have been smart enough not to say that! Weren't you the one who always said, some one would have to be mentally un-sound to piss me off?" I asked teasingly. "You wont go _NEAR _Megs, because I wont let you. Got that? Good. Now Andy, lets go talk to Josh, shall we?" I asked.

I turned and walked into the house. The fire that had all but engulfed me, wouldn't do any harm to anything, unless I wanted it to. I pulled Andy along, still using telekinisis, he stayed about two feet off the ground, unless I pulled him through a doorway. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking quetly, and gasped, when they saw me, covered in flames, and Andy hovering about two feet off the ground behind me, cringing from the heat of the flames that licked out towards him.

"Bella?" Josh asked tentatively.

'Yes" I asked, ignoring the flames, and Andy, though not letting him drop.

"Please put Andy down." Josh pleaded tentatively.

"I can't do that Josh. Not when he threatened Megs." I said sweetly.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Tara exclaimed.

"He threatened to kill Megs, if I went inside to talk to Josh." I explained. Tara was furious, and Andy was whimpering softly.

"Bella, put him down. He isn't going ANYWHERE!" Tara stated, her voice going from pleading to menacing.

"sure Tara." I complied. I brought Andy over to beside Tara, lifted him to the ceiling, then dropped him, I caught him, two inches from the floor, as not to damage the floor, then let him go. Tara grabbed his arm, her nails biting into his skin making him wince slightly, and pulled him down beside her. Josh calmed the room, and the flames surrounding me slowly died out.

"now Bella, what did you need?" Josh asked.

" I was wondering, since you are the closest thing to a vampire father I have…besides Carlisle now…I was wondering if you would 'hand me off' at the wedding?" I asked making air quotes.

"Oh! Bella I would love to!" Josh exclaimed happily. Andy started struggling again, and Tara lost her grip. Andy was suddenly right infront of me.

"You can't do this!" Andy shouted enraged. I knew Josh would only use his powers if absolutely nessicary. I held my hand out to him, and he silently obliged. I borrowed his power then turned my attention back to Andy.

"I can't do what Andy?" I asked calmly.

"You can't make Josh do that! Its not his _job_! You left us! Why in gods name would he do that? You betrayed us! You went back to the family that left you _broken_ until you found us! You should be grateful to _us_! Not abandoning us! You should be begging me to forgive you for kicking us out! I didn't do anything wrong, except try and protect you from that….that _THING _that you are marrying! You don't really love him! It's his mind tricks playing with you! The Elizabeth I knew wouldn't be so _un-loyal, _so _ungrateful _to leave us!" Andy exclaimed angrily. I was pissed now. I ubruptly burst into blue and white flames making everyone back away in surprise. Not even Josh could calm me down.

"MAKE JOSH!? I DIDN'T _MAKE _JOSH DO ANYTHING! I didn't betray you either! You never _fixed _me! I was always _broken_! And I am grateful to everyone here! I never in my vampire life would abandon you! And honestly Andy Begging you? BEGGING YOU! HA! You lunged at Edward because of nothing! I was there Andy! As soon as you started arguing! I heard EVERYTHING! Edward has no mind tricks, and even if he did, THEY WOULDN'T WORK ON ME! I was never Elizabeth Andy! I was always Bella! Even check my birth certificate! It says Isabella! Not Elizabeth! _That _was Edward mothers name! That's why I went by Elizabeth!! Un-loyal? How the hell am I being un-loyal?! I am getting married to some one I love, moving in with a family I love! Would you rather I live with you? And be empty and _alone _for the rest of my life?" By the end of it I was whispering viciously, instead of yelling. I had also walked toward Andy, him backing up with fear every time. I stood there waiting for someone to say something. When no one did. I concentrated on calming down. I got it so the flames were a more natural red-ish colour and were only on my arms. "well Andy? Is that what you want from me? to stay an empty shell for the rest of eternity, alone?" I asked calmly. Andy shook his head quickly.

"no. I just…I wish you…wouldn't be with _him_ ….I wish you wouldn't leave us." Andy pleaded.

"Yes Andy you do don't you? Well guess what? To freaking bad! I am happy with Edward. You can't change that, by getting mad, or by pleading with me. I will always love him, and I always have. I am tired of you being upset with every decision that I make, that doesn't center you. You are just being a self centered jerk, that doesn't care about anyone but yourself. Josh I hope you will still take part in the wedding?" Josh nodded. "Okay then, call me if you change your mind, or have any problems….Oh and Andy?" I said sweetly. He looked at me hopefully. "NEVER THREATEN MEGS AGAIN! Matter of fact never go near her EVER again, unless you absolutely have to, and me or Edward is there. Got that?" He nodded and I left. I was home in a minute, and I explained to everyone what happened.

Just then Gianna burst through the door, crying.

"what is it Gianna?" I asked.

"Its Megs….A vampire, he said it was…Andy? He came and took Megs. I tried to stop him but.. I just…I wasn't fast enough. I am so sorry!" Gianna said, she collapsed into sobbing. I burst into white angry flames, and tore out of the house. Andy was not going to be living and breathing for long!


	12. Chpt 11

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and ideas for torturing characters are mostly also not owned by me…

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and ideas for torturing characters are mostly also not owned by me….:) **

I called home , as soon as I was in the forest.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hey Esme! Can I talk to Dimitri real quick?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. But weren't you just here in a mad rage?" Esme asked lightly.

"Yeah, and my phone is going to melt here soon Esme." I stated. I only had so much control.

"Ok. Hold on dear." Esme stated.

"How may I be of service?" Dimitri asked after a second.

"I need to know where Andy is." I stated.

"Sure Bella." Dimitri gave me precise directions. "Give him hell Bella!" Dimitri exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh I plan on it. Oh and when Alice either bursts out in maniacal laughter, or some other random reaction, its probably cause of a vision of my plans!" I stated. We said our goodbyes, and I headed off.

I had a billion plans going through my head, and decided on one, that was pretty bad. I calmed down enough that I wasn't on fire, and went to the nearest corner store.

I bought a glass vase, and 7 lemon juice bottles plus a lemon and some gasoline just incase. I was going to have fun teaching Andy a lesson, and called ahead to warn Tara.

"Hello?" Tara answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey Tara? I thought I would warn you, that your husband is going to under go some intense pain. Okay?" I asked.

"What!? What did he do Bella?!" Tara asked alarmed.

"You don't know? He took MEGS! Tara, I know you love him, but I won't let this go, not without teaching him a lesson, and if Megs has a single scratch…" I trailed off making more plans.

"Bella, I love him your right, but he crossed the line. I just ask you don't kill him….I want to be able to have a part in this lesson too." Tara stated.

"Bye Tara." I said before hanging up. I kept the white flames, that had long ago re-consumed me, away from my hands.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I found Andy a few minutes later, sitting in a clearing, playing with Megs. I hid my scent so he wouldn't notice me.

"See Megs, If you really love your mommy, you don't want her to get married to Edward. You want her to stay with us, for you to stay with us. Right Megs?" Andy asked.

"But Mommy loves him! Mommy wants to marry Edward….And I want to be the flower girl!" Megs stated forcefully. _What a good little girl_ I thought. I was pleased, until Andy raised a hand and slapped her, not hard, but hard enough Megs had tears in her eyes, and her cheek was a bright red.

"NO Megs! She is lying to you! Edward is making her. Mommy doesn't really love Edward, he is just using his mind tricks on her, and on you!" Andy argued.

"NO! I don't believe you! I want my MOMMY!!" Megs yelled. She yelled loud enough that everyone back at the house would have heard her. I bolted in, and picked Megs up, while kicking Andy in the stomach with as much force as possible. He went flying into a tree, and I used all the force I could with my telekinesis to hold him there, without breaking the tree.

"Its okay Megs, I'm here. Its okay." I consoled her.

"Mommy! Andy was being mean! He hit aunty Gigi and took me!" Megs exclaimed.

"Oh Megs! Its okay, I'm here now. But listen, mommy is going to take you back with Aunty Gigi, and then I have to go take care of something okay?" I asked. Anywhere Megs touched, stopped being on fire, and just moved somewhere else.

"Okay Mommy." Megs agreed, burying her head in my shoulder. I still concentrated on holding Andy to the tree, as I ran my fastest back to the house. I came in and dropped Megs with Edward, smiled and shot out again. Edward had wrapped his arms around Megs, as soon as she sat there, and hummed a new lullaby, I had never heard.

I returned to the clearing, and dropped Andy. I walked over to him, and bent down beside his ear. He kept motionless, knowing it was no use, and would hurt more if he did.

"Andy, Andy, Andy. You've done it this time. You should have known, I warned you didn't I? yes I did. Well your about to be taught a lesson." I stated, snapping his arms. He screamed in pain.

"Andy have you ever heard of a certain saying?" I asked, as I snapped his legs. They would heal in a matter of seconds anyway! He screamed again, shaking his head.

"_Hell hath no fury…"_ I whispered. "_Like a women scorned." _I stated. I envisioned blood, and venom pooled into my mouth. I broke the vase, and dipped a shard into the venom pooling in my mouth.

"Andy, hey were only talking about a _human _woman! HA! Imagine what a vampire woman would be like…And I'm not even a _normal _vampire woman!" I mused. I made three long gashes along his face, and used telekinesis to hold open the wounds. He scream as the venom entered his system. I cut gashes along his arms, and any other exposed skin quickly, holding them open.

"I did a little experiment a few years back Andy, found out that venom isn't the only thing that hurts us vampires. Guess what hurts more than the transformation Andy? Hmm? Any ideas? _Lemon juice._" I stated. I poured lemon juice slowly on his opened wounds. He screeched, and tried to sit up. I held him down , and slowly allowed his wounds to heal.

"Hey Andy? Guess what? I'm not the only one who your going to be mean to you. I called Tara Andy. She wasn't so very happy with you. Asked me not to kill you though, and I'll keep that promise, be thankful. But see, I know Tara is pissed, and she didn't promise _anyone_ not to kill you, or other wise." I stated, as I lifted Andy up. I poured the gasoline on his limbs, so it would burn those spots only. I had calmed down exceptionally through this, and now just my hands were reddish orange. I set fire to his limbs, and dragged him behind me, at my pace back to Tara. She sat waiting at the door, and when she saw Andy's form, she scowled, and marched over.

"ANDY! YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT I DON'T KILL YOU HERE ON THE SPOT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MEGS LIKE THAT?! YOU STUPID LYING SON OF A B!" Tara screamed. I put out the fire, and left Tara to scream at Andy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I walked home, and upon entering the door, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back out the door.

"Edward what the?" I asked as he dragged me into the forest.

"Bella. I love you, you know that right?" Edward asked, as soon as we were a little ways into the forest.

"Of course Edward, and I love you too, but what are we doing out here?" I asked, I reached up to stroke along his jaw, but he pulled back. My hand dropped and I looked down.

"Bella, its just…..God I can't believe I am saying this. But Bella, I know your hurting inside, not being able to be with them…And I don't…..I don't want to take them away from you Bella, I don't want Megs to have to grow up, away from them." Edward stated looking past me out into the forest. I took a few steps back, before I hit a tree.

"What are you saying Edward? I love you and I want to be with you! I don't care if I can't live with them Edward! LISTEN TO ME!" I cried, I tried to sound forceful and convincing, but I ended up sounding like I was pleading with him.

"Bella, I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you, but I just can't stand by and watch you and meg suffer because of a dispute between our covens." Edward tried to reason.

"I don't understand Edward. Are you saying that your leaving again? That you don't want to marry me?" I asked, I was as close to tears as a vampire such as myself could get, and my arms were completely numb, from turning to ice because I was so sad.

"Dammit! Bella! I want to marry you, with all my cold undead heart! I really do, but I can't force you to give up so much because of me!" Edward tried to make me understand.

"No." I stated. He looked confused for a moment.

"No? No what Bella! I wont let you give them up!" Edward exclaimed.

" Edward you promised. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised that I was the one who had to leave, only if it was what was best for me and Megs. You promised." I repeated over and over. Edward looked away.

"I know I promised Bella, but I just…I just can't stand to see you like that." Edward stated.

"Fine Edward. But when you get upset, and come back like you will, believe me I know. Don't expect me to be there. Have a nice life Edward." I stated. I couldn't feel anything, and I walked away stiffly. I went upstairs, and grabbed Megs' sleeping form and walked out. No one questioned what was going on, and I doubt anyone noticed how stiff or cold I was. I walked outside, not looking back. I had left the ring on his bedside table, along with my heart how ever non-living it was and my life.

**Thanks so much for the help on unblocking my writers block! Please don't get mad at me because of how this chapter ended! It will be explained next chapter. If anyone noticed, I tried to put it in, did it seem like one minute he wanted to leave, and the next he didn't?? Any guesses to who is behind it?? BTW, I am still looking for torture schemes for Andy, I want to do a fun chapter in Alices POV of all the visions of Bellas plans!**

**Thank you to:**

_**DeanParker**_

_**Eullyne**_

_**Jenncrazyy909**_

_**Kolored**_

_**MyBronzeAngel**_

**For the evil torture plots that I have mixed up in this chapter! BTW I posted it alphabetically, so it is not ordered in a way of favourites or anything like that. You are all awesome, and anyone who still reviewed, but wasn't mentioned will most likely be mentioned in the Alices visions one. Okay? Good! Read on fanfiction lovers read on!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do notr own any characters recognizable from twiligt

**Disclaimer: I do notr own any characters recognizable from twiligt.**

**Alices POV**

Bella was in a rage, and she had a good reason to be! Stealing Megs like that! How could he?! That dirty rotten scoundrel! If Bella wasn't already making plans! Suddenly a vision hit me.

_**Vision**_

_Bella tackled Andy, catching him by surprise, Megs was no where to be seen, Bella started breaking all his bones, she must have broken every single bone on his body, She set him on fire, and waited until he was just about dead, before extinguishing it. Bella let Andy heal, then started over, each time giving him a reason, something he had done to hurt her. And then she just left._

_**End Vision**_

I laughed, and looked at Edward, he had a bright smile on his face. Bella called a minute later, asking Dimitri for directions, and then he hung up.

Bella must have had a bad thought because her next idea was quite disturbing.

_**Vision**_

_Bella had found a rusty spoon, and put it in her pocket, when she found Andy, she started bashing his face in with a venom coated rock, she then spooned out his eyes, she force fed them to him, then started stabbing at his stomach, She fed him his intestines, then burned him._

_**End Vision**_

_**(This was after Bella though 'if there was a single scratch on Megs)**_

I shuddered at that, and Edward smiled ruefully. I scowled at him, no matter how much of a bastard Andy was, that was a little extreme.

_**Vision**_

_Bella ripped Andy limb from limb, starting with the feet, then above the knees, then the rest of his legs M rated parts then his fingers, then hand, above elbow, out of sockets, then his head, then she slowly burned him._

_**End Vision**_

After that there was one more, until her final plan was set **(for final plan see last chapter)**

_**Vision**_

_Bella set Andy on fire, but extinguished it before it killed him, then she bit him multiple times, the force fed him potato chips shudder, than she ripped off his arms, then his legs, then let himself regenerate. _

_**End Vision.**_

I reminded myself never to get on Bella's bad side.

**Back in present story time.**

**EPOV**

I don't know how I got in the middle of the forest, but I made my way back towards the house. As soon as I got in, Alice was hugging me.

"I can't believe he would do that! How could he do that? I thought he couldn't! I am so sorry Edward! So sorry! I should have seen this!" Alice mumbled.

"ALICE! What are you talking about? Where is Bella?" I asked feeling, or not feeling, her presence.

"You can't remember?" Jasper asked walking into the room.

"NO! Will some one tell me what is going on?

_Andy found his power. He used it on you, and tried to make you tell Bella you didn't love her, and that she should go back to them. But you love her to much, so when he was trying to make you denie loving her, you said you did love her, or answered her truthfully. She doesn't know, and she left. _Rosalie explained sympathetically. She hadn't liked Bella when Bella first came back, but they had grown closer. Also Rosalie loved Megs.

"WHAT! NO!! I AM GOING OT KILL HIM! HE WON'T TAKE MY BELLA FROM ME!" I screamed turning to go out the door.

"Jasper, Emmett, go with him, us girls will look for Bella, Carlisle should stay here incase she comes back, okay?" I heard Alice order after me. Emmett and Jasper caught up quickly.

"That Bastard has gone to far! I am going to hurt him so much, his hair will hurt!" Emmet bellowed behind me, as we shot off towards his house.

If I can't get Bella back, then that boy will pay for what he did.

"We aren't going to kill him, it would hurt Tara to much, and I want someone to beat on if I can't get my Bella back!" I exclaimed as we approached. Emmett and Jasper approved through thought.

I politely approached the door, my eyes no doubt coal black, along with that ogf my brothers. Tara answered the door.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen? What are you doing here? Bella has already taken care of Andy once." Tara objected.

"Yes, she has, and he needs to be talked to again, for his last incident." I snarled.

"Last incident? What did he do?" Tara questioned. She was a sweet lady, to bad she was in love with such a bastard.

"He found his power Tara, and used said power to force me to tell Bella that I didn't want to marry her, and that she should come back to him. So now Bella is off somewhere with Megs, probably half frozen already, thinking I don't want her!" I explained.

"One moment." Tara hissed. "ANDY! GET YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN HERE!" Tara yelled from inside.

"WHAT!? You already cursed me out once!" Andy exclaimed coming down from the third story.

"You have visitors." Tara snarled. _Oh crap! I'm in trouble now._ Andy thought.

_I hope they kick his ass. The stupid bastard, does he not realize how big, and tight that coven is? I though he cared about Bella!? _Tara screamed in her head.

Andy opened the door, and Emmett lunged. Emmett punched him in the face continuesly. I pulled Emmett up after a moment, and looked over to Jasper. Andy was already on the ground, so Jasper kicked him in the sides multiple times. After about five minutes and thirty seven seconds, Jasper stopped.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Andy exclaimed, slowly standing p.

"Oh Hilarious! We know what you did, and we know that you made Edward leave Bella!" Emmett Bellowed.

"I did!? That's my power?? AWSOME!! I was just thinking how great it would be…and it worked?! So wheres Bella? That was part of my plan…" Andy trailed off.

"Like heck she would come to you! You kid napped Megs! Good lord your stupid!" Jasper exclaimed.

_Well heck if I find her before they do, then I can be Bella's shoulder to metaphorically cry on! Then she can leave that bastard, and live with us again, and then I can use my power to make Bella do what ever I want! _Andy's thoughts rang out clearly in my head.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! I can hear your slimy ass thoughts!" I exclaimed punching him square in the nose.

"You guys go find Bella, and make this right, I'll finish with Andy." Tara stated, closing the door, as we shot off very girly screams were heard coming from the house.

A moment later Alice called me.

"Did you find her?" I asked, not waiting for pleasentries.

"No, but I have been trying to see her, and I can't. I can't see Megs either…I think 'the pack' are involved Edward. And where are there wolves? Forks! You head down to9 Forks, and look around. We will keep searching. Call if you find her, or need help. Tell the guys to split off and call if they need help or find her okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah okay." I responded. I waited for her to say more, but it was silent on the other end.

I motioned for Emmett and jasper to split up, and call if they found her, or needed help (yeah we know sign language too!) They nodded and sped off.

"Alice? Are you there?" I asked again. There was a gasp on the other end. Alice had a vision no doubt.

"Edward! Go hurry! She goes to the old house in Forks. She is in you room sobbing.

in by her head stone sobbing. Megs wakes up, and cries too, it was so sad….but then Megs cuts herself getting off the bed. Bella hasn't hunted lately…HURRY EDWARD! We are on our way too, and Rosalie just called the boys. Don't be to late Edward." Alice warned before hanging up.

I pushed myself as hard as I could and soon came upon the border to Forks. I didn't care about the wolves that had caught my scent, or anything flying by. I reached the house faster than I thought possible. I burst through the door, and got to my old room, just as Megs falls. I dove for her, and caught Megs just before she cuts herself **(by accident of course!)**. Bella looked down at me, as I cradled Megs in my arms. She bared her teeth, and reached for Megs. I quickly pulled away.

"give me my daughter back Edward!" Bella snarled.

"I will, when you let me explain." Bella bared her teeth for a second, in a silent threat no doubt, but then motioned for me to continue.

"I didn't want you to go, not again. I swear I want to marry you, and I want to be with you for eternity, and I would do anything to stay with you." I paused for a moment and Bella cut in.

"Of course! But you also pity me having to give up a family, that I never belonged to!" Bella exclaimed.

"No! No I don't…well I do, but I'm to selfish a creature to let you go because of it! Bella, those things I said…whatever I said, it wasn't me making myself say them. Andy found his power without knowing it, and took over my mind, making me say those things so you would leave, and come back to his coven." I explained.

"How am I supposed to believe that Edward?" Bella asked.

"This." I stated, pulling out a recorder I had grabbed on my way out. "This is from when we went to talk to andy." I stated hitting play.

"_Oh Hilarious! We know what you did, and we know that you made Edward leave Bella!" Emmett Bellows._

"_I did!? That's my power?? AWSOME!! I was just thinking how great it would be…and it worked?! So where's Bella? That was part of my plan…" Andy trails off._

"_Like heck she would come to you! You kid napped Megs! Good lord your stupid!" Jasper exclaims._

"Now will you believe me?" I asked, or more pleaded. I waited for what seemed like hours, but was only two minutes. Sighing I placed Megs on the bed.

_I really didn't mean any of that._ I thought walking out of the room. I went outside slowly, and sat down on the steps. I knew Bella could still hear me, but right now I could care less. I sobbed tearlessly. Out of no where it seemed, I was flying through the air, and then roughly landed on the ground. Bella sat on top of me, straddling my waist. Bella barred her teeth, and growled. I was honestly scared of her.

"Never. Do. That. Again…Never. Leave. Me. Again" Bella snarled. I nodded quickly.

"I almost doubt Andy said that, or that Andy found his power. And if you ever even THINK about leaving me so help me Edward." Bella threatened. I nodded again.

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat for a moment straddling his waist, staring into his eyes. Megs sat on the porch step behind me.

I leant down slowly, or I got pretty far…I guess…. But Edward put a hand behind my neck, and pulled my head down. Our lips moved slowly, and sweetly in-sync with each other. His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth, and he flipped us over, supporting his weight with his arm.

"EWWWW!!" Megs screamed behind us. "Get a room! Gross!" Megs continued. We broke apart.

**I promised they wouldn't separate didn't I? Yes I did. But he drama is not over yet. Do not worry, I don't have a fluff chapter planned, you wait!**

**Reviewing makes me type faster, but I will not hold out on you…I just enjoy reviews, and that gets me pumped!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized from twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized from twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella started to growl again. She ran back to Megs, taking a protective stance in front of her. Bella snarled, but wasn't looking at me, rather past me and at some one behind me.

I hopped up and turned around. There were four vampires I had never seen, standing in a line, smirking at Bella.

There was three males and a female. The female had jet black hair, down to her waist, and was average height. She was slim and had red eyes. One of the boys had blond buzz cut hair, red eyes, and was slightly bigger muscle wise than me. Another had red hair down to his ears, it was curly. He had red eyes, and was slightly shorter than me, and slimmer. The last had Black emo cut hair, red eyes, and was somewhere between me and Jasper for muscles, and was the same height as me.

I spun around, and stood next to Bella, further protecting Megs, who was cowering behind us.

"leave us Brad." Bella snarled. Looking at the red head. He shook his head and I looked questioningly at Bella.

_**(Bella's thoughts are italic, Edwards Bold italic, and others underlined italic. Just for this chapter.)**_

_I was supposed to get rid of them for the Volturi, I didn't though, and explained the rules to them, they weren't happy that I protected Megs from them, and apparently we caught them when they were hunting… _Bella explained through thought.

_**powers?**_

_Brad, the red head, is like an elastic, he can bend any which way.. Michael the blonde, can tell others powers, and Trent the other guy, can change his appearance, but he still appears human… not like me… And finally Anna the girl…actually she is like Victoria, she has a knack for escaping.___

_**Wow…can you stop Brad from moving using telepathy? Or Anna from escaping? And Michael already knows I am telepathic than right**_**? **

_Yeah…too all of them. Don't let them hurt Megs Edward, and don't get hurt. _

_**I won't. can you distract them? I'm going to call Alice.**_

_I can try. _Bella snarled again, as I dialed.

"What do you want?" Bella questioned, slinking forward.

"Oh I think you know what we want Bella. Don't make this difficult." Anna stated.

"you wont touch Megs, any of you. I've stopped you once, I can do it again." Bella stated.

Alice picked up the cell now.

"You found her?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I did Alice, but round up the others, and head to the old house. There are four vampires here, trying to kill Megs. Hurry Alice, and be careful they have powers."

"I just got Rose to call the boys, what are their powers?" Alice asked.

"um…one is like an elastic, another can tell your powers, another can change his appearance, and the girl is like Victoria, a knack for escaping." I explained.

"we are on our way." Alice stated, then hung up. I put my phone away and looked towards Bella. She was fighting with Anna, and Brad, was sneaking forward.

"Bella!" I screamed. She spotted Brad and pounced on him. Anna went to lunge at Megs, who was crying. I lunged at Anna, and she didn't see it coming. I tackled her.

"PLEASE! I wont hurt her! I swear! Don't kill me! Brad told me I had to! I wont hurt her I promise!" Anna pleaded.

_**Bella? What do I do? Anna says she wont hurt Megs. Do I let her go, or do I kill her?**_

_Hold her for a second. The family is coming, then get Rose to hold her. _Bella stated.

"I can't do that Anna." I stated.

"LET HER GO!" The one, Trent bellowed, charging me. Emmett arrived just in time, and tackled Trent.

"TRENT! NO!" Anna screeched, struggling.

"Emmett! Don't kill him. Rose come hold Anna, keep them off to the side, and don't let go no matter what. Trent do you surrender? Do you promise you won't hurt Megs?" I asked quickly. Rose ran over, and I lifted Anna up. Rose looped her arms under Anna's from behind, then folded her hands behind Anna's head. Trent still struggled under Emmett.

"FINE! I swear!" Trent screamed, as Emmett impatiently bared his teeth. Jasper rushed over and grabbed Trent in the same manner as Rose had with Anna. Michael was trying to doge past Alice, and Alice was swiping at him. Bella still effortlessly had Brad strung in the air, he was twisted around, as if he had been trying to coil around Bella, and he was scowling. Emmett rushed over to help Alice, and she ducked as Michael, not seeing Emmett miraculously, dove over her. Emmett caught Michael under his arm, and carried him over to the side lines, Alice holding his mouth shut. Once he got over to were Rose and Jasper were, he plopped Michael down, and sat on him, Alice sat on Michaels legs. Jasper and Rose laughed. I walked over to Bella, as she slowly lowered Brad.

"I got him." Bella stated.

We brought everyone over, and Bella used her power to hold everyone still.

"Now Anna and Trent, You surrendered, and promised not to hurt Megs, but it wouldn't feel right, letting you continue to hunt people, just not Megs. Everyone out there has a family. If you are willing, you can live with our coven, and learn to hunt animals instead of humans. It is a hard job, but you will feel good about it in the end, just ask Jasper. But Brad, and Michael, you haven't. Now we would let you come with our coven, if you want, and live like us. But it is up to you." I explained. Jasper had nodded at the mention of his name, and Anna and Trent had agreed to live with Carlisle and Esme. Brad spat on the ground, and Michael watched silently.

"NEVER! I refuse to surrender to vampire freaks! I will never join you!" Brad screamed.

"Emmett, if you will. I am sorry all, but I don't feel there is another choice. Not after they attacked." I stated. " I believe its what Carlisle would do." I added.

Emmett nodded sadly, and haled Brad into the woods. There was a blood curdling scream that abruptly cut off, and Emmett came back with the remains of Brad. Michael, Anna, and Trent winced as Emmett set it on fire.

"Um…."Michael started.

"If you aren't comfortable with us, then there is a coven of vampires that go by the same diet up in Denali. I will call and ask if anyone who wants to, would be able to live with them for some time. There are five members. Their names are Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. Carmen and Eleazar are married, they are the leaders of the coven. Tanya, Irina, and Kate are alone, and are the bases of the Succubus myth." I explained.

"Okay, If they want me…duty calls mates!" Michael exclaimed.

"Alright. Excuse me then. Bella, let everyone free, Emmett and Jasper watch megs okay?" I stated walking into the house. It was all empty. once we had Bella back for sure, we had moved everything to the new house. Even if we could have moved back into this one. I dialed the phone.

"Edward? What a pleasure!" Tanya exclaimed picking up on the first ring.

"Hello Tanya. I have a proposition for you."

"oooooh, Has Eddie given up n Bella?" Tanya asked. I snarled loudly. Bellas thoughts drifted into my head, along with others.

_Edward? What did Tanya say? Why did you snarl at her?_

_Oh here we go again. Whats Tanya up to now? _**- Jasper**

_She is in big trouble now. _-Alice

_HA! I bet Tanya is teasing Edward again._- Rosalie

_Is Eddie having trouble with Tanya again?_-Emmett

_Oh no…maybe they aren't nice, maybe Michael should stay with us…_- Anna

_Does one of the females agitate Edward? I can't see how…succubus myth and all…oh right telepathic huh?_- Michael

_Well he obviously doesn't like the succubus myth…maybe its Bella…could happen...He is a good guy I guess…_-Trent

"Oh cut it out Edward! I was just teasing! What is it that you want, if it isn't one of us?" Tanya asked. I snarled again, shortly.

"We met another coven, one of them isn't comfortable around us, and wants to meet the bases of the succubus myth trio…He also wants to join our diet… the other two are staying with Carlisle and Esme." I stated.

"Oooh fresh meat!" Tanya exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

"We'll all be there tomorrow." I stated and hung up.

**Thanks for baring along with me! next chapter- DENALI! **


	15. Puppy

I am so sorry! I have bad newz and good newz! Which do you want first? the good? okay!

So the good news is that i got the puppy i have been saving up for. He is an american eskimo, named Inndy. He is the sweetest little thing, and is still very young. Inndy demands alot of attention. I do have brothers and sisters, and parents to help me. But inndy is my dog, and I have to take responsibility and watch him all day. This brings us to the bad news.

The day newz, Since Inndy is a puppy, and I need to house break him, and pay lots of attention to him, I can't get on the computer long enough to get any progress done. So, I am sorry to say, that this story will go un-updated for some time, until I have some free time or some one to watch Inndy. The story is not over, I plan atleast 5 more chapters. I will try and write them down when Inndy is sleeping, then later type them up, but it will be a long while until i get to update. Sorry!!


	16. Chapter 14

Thanks for waiting, and things will continue to go slow for some time now

**Thanks for waiting, and things will continue to go slow for some time now.**

"_We'll all be there tomorrow." I stated and hung up._

I walked back to the group, and smiled at everybody.

"Tanya says she would be delighted to have a new family member." I informed them.

"But what did she really say?" Emmett asked.

"She said, and I quote…Oh fresh meat…Bring it on." I said void of emotion. "We will be leaving tonight, and arriving tomorrow. Bella is Megs okay to fly there over night?" I asked.

"Megs hon. do you want to meet some family friends?" Bella asked sweetly.

'YEY!" megs exclaimed.

"Well its set then. Lets go get Carlisle and Esme from the house, then we can head off." I sighed, and motioned for everyone to head off. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Megs took the lead, then came Anna, Trent and Michael, and Me Rosalie and Emmett brought up the rear.

When we reached the house, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the porch, they jmped up when we came into the clear.

"Esme Carlisle! Bella forgave Edward, then these three tried to attack and eat Megs, then they surrendered. Michael is the blond, Anna is the girl obviously, and that is Trent. Michael wasn't comfortable with the idea of staying with us, so Edward called, and Tanya said she would love to have him, want to come with us up to Denali?!" Alice gushed out.

"Alice honey, calm down. Of course we will come! And we are so glad you two worked this out. Anna, Trent? You will be joining us then correct?" Esme asked warmly.

Oh! We would love to! Wouldn't we Trent? But…I'm not sure we could make it on a long flight, thirsty…Maybe we should feed before we go?" Anna suggested.

"OH! Of course! I should have thought of that!" Alice blurted.

"Bella dear, why don't you leave Megs here with me, and you can go hunting. Your looking a bit thirsty hon." Esme stated kindly. Bella passed Megs to Esme.

"I think I'll stay here with you love. You kids go on without us." Carlisle told us, leading Esme and Megs inside.

We lead them deep into the forest, far away from any humans they might catch the scent of. We showed them the basics of hunting animals, not humans. They caught on after a while, but since we barely hunted, and we were still thirsty, we all organized a large hunting expedition ,on a pack of wolves (Not the werewolves of Forks, heaven forbid.)

"So then, wait for us to give the signal, and we can all go and grab something. It doesn't matter what wolf you get, but if two of us go for the same one, since us Cullens have hunted before, we'll back off, and let you have it. Everyone know the plan?" Emmett asked.

"I have a question." Anna said, in a whisper.

"Go ahead Anna." Trent encouraged her.

"Well…you never did say, what's the signal?" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett came up with it a few years after his change, Me, Emmett, Jasper…and…who was this?" I asked pointing to a dot to the North end, of our little plan we had drawn in the sand.

"That's…Rosalie, the one to the East is you, south is Jasper, and west is me. In between Rosalie and Edward is Anna, and Trent, between Edward and Jasper is Bella, between Jasper and me is Alice, and between me and Rosalie is Michael." Emmett explained. "And all those….those are the wolves." Emmett added sarcastically.

"Enough Emmett. As I was saying, we all have separate signals, to signal when we have a good angle to catch anything that comes our way when Emmett barrels in. Emmett goes first, always. He scares them, gets adrenaline pumping into their veins, it increases scent. Anyway, when Emmett is ready, he will click his tongue. Next we will wait for Jasper to do the same, then Rosalie, then me. Emmett then charges, and once you see one of us charge in, go nuts." I finished. Anna nodded.

"Lets get into position people." Emmett order.

"Clicking the tongue…doesn't seem very inventive." Anna murmured.

"No, he settled for that. Emmett wanted the signal to be singing an old song he used to love, but that was to obvious and loud. Then he wanted to make it the chicken dance, but that would cause noise in motion, alerting everything, so then he wanted us to whistle, but again, that gave us no secrecy." I explain.

Hunting was fairly successful, and we headed home with full stomachs so to speak.

­­

It was a strenuous flight. As soon as we were in the confinement of the plane, Anna, Trent, and Michael, were thirsty again. Jasper worked to keep it down, but that just made him thirsty. I monitored all four of there minds carefully, to be sure they had no thought of attack. The four of them sat window seat, with everyone surrounding them. Michael had stopped breathing a while ago, and Trent was taking slow even breaths in hopes of getting used to it. Anna was fairing astonishingly, she could breath normal, but the tension in her breath was easily spotted. I sat next to her.

One of the flight attendants must have noticed her breathing, and came over to investigate. Anna recoiled from the woman.

"Is everything alright here?" The elderly woman asked.

"Everything is fine. She is just afraid of flying." I said through my teeth.

"Oh…Alright, well if you need anything, just let me know."

"Yes, we will. Thank you." Anna choked out. The woman nodded and walked away.

"Good job Anna, You did really well" Jasper complimented behind me.

"Thanks. But is it always going to be like this, always so hard?" Anna asked warily.

"No, you get used to it with practice. Look at Carlisle, him especially, or any of us. We go to a school filled with children everyday, and we do just fine." Bella put in. "When I was human, I used to wonder how hard it was to be around all of us humans, for Edward, but he always mad it look so easy."

"Yeah, it gets better, some of us have never tasted blood, and some of us used to live like you three!" Emmett added, Jasper ducked his head at the last part.

"It was you wasn't it? Who lived like us for a while?" Michael asked, who was currently sat beside Jasper.

"Not just him, but yes. He used to be part of the vampire wars of the south." I defended.

"Who else?" Trent asked.

"Me. I went rebellious a decade or so after my changing." I stated.

"Will you tell us about the wars Jasper?" Anna asked tentatively.

"Sure. I was a general in the confederate army…" Jasper started telling the story of his life, we had all heard it before, so we drowned him out. The whole conversation was held In tones to low and to fast for human ears to pick up. I tuned into the thoughts of the flight attendants, and the next thing we knew we were landing.

Tanya, Kate and Irina **(planned before the release of Breaking Dawn) **met us at the airport.

"Hello all! Welcome to Denali! It is so good to see you all again! Where's dearest Carlisle and Esme? Oooh Which one is Michael? I want to meet him! Come now, get your bags! There will be plenty of time for talk once we reach the house!" Tanya babbled, leading us outside.

"Everyone, that is Tanya, and her lovely sisters Irina and Kate." Emmett laughed as we reached the edge of the forest. Michael wasn't paying attention to anything but Tanya, and ran into a tree, causing it to fall down. We all laughed as he picked himself up off the ground.

Within minutes, we had run to their house. Carmen and Eleazar were in the living room waiting our arrival.

"Hello all! Its been to long!" Carmen greeted us as we walked in.

**Michaels POV**

As soon as we got off that dratted plane, Edward lead us over to three gorgeous women. The blonde babbled endlessly, as we exited the airport.

"Everyone, that is Tanya, and her lovely sisters Irina and Kate." Emmett laughed as we left. I assumed the blond was Tanya then, the one Edward doesn't like.

Once we reached their house, which was better than the Cullens by far, a woman greeted us.

After being there for a few hours, I had gotten pretty comfortable with the coven. I could see myself spending a long time here, and hopefully I would get used to their diet, and be able to go around humans. Wistful thinking, that's all it was. I did however like Tanya more than her sisters, and I don't know what came over me when she approached Edward later that day.

Tanya walked over to where Edward was standing against a wall. Bella was helping Carmen with something. He was basically cornered, as she whispered in his ear. His face turned down in a grimace, to either her thoughts or her words. She started kissing his ear.

WHAT!? Edward that bastard! He had Bella, and now he has Tanya?! HOW dare he!? I otta go over there and punch the snot out of him.

Edward gently put his hands on Tanya's shoulders, and stated firmly.

"Tanya. I am surprised at you! I am married now, and I am happy with Bella! Back off please. I tried to tell you earlier, that I wasn't interested. I'm sorry, but if you would please stop this nonsense."

"But Eddie!" Tanya whined.

"Tanya! Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie! Now please, stop!" Edward exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

Tanya leaned against the wall with a 'humph' and pouted. I walked over and put a hand on her crossed arms.

"Its okay Tanya. Your to good for him anyway." I soothed

"That's not the point though! He is the only guy, human and vampire alike, that has ever rejected me! Time and time again!" Tanya seethed.

"Well, Maybe…No you'd never go for it.

"No what? What were you going to say?" Tanya pleaded.

"If you left him alone, showed him what he was missing, then maybe made him jealous…then maybe you could get him." I whispered.

"But he'll hear my thoughts! What then?"

"Think of what your doing in the moment. Then he won't know what your planning, only what your doing!" I insisted.

"ooooohh! Good idea! Will you help me?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I guess…If you promise not to let Edward kill me when he gets jealous."

"Okay!" Tanya agreed.

_Edward, man, help me out here! I really like Tanya! just play clueless, let Bella in on it, and pretend to be jealous! Just for a little bit! Please!! _I thought. I walked into the kitchen, and Edward nodded to me.

"Okay." He stated, walking out of the kitchen with Bella. Bella snickered just as they left, Edward telling her no doubt.


	17. Chapter 15

SO SO SO SO SO sorry about taking so long

_**SO SO SO SO SO sorry about taking so long! Here is the next chapter!!**_

_Okay." He stated, walking out of the kitchen with Bella. Bella snickered just as they left, Edward telling her no doubt._

30 years,

30 years since Michael had moved in to Tanya's coven.

30 years since me, Edward, and Megs moved out of the Cullens house.

29 years and 11 months since Tanya and Michael had hooked up.

19 years roughly since we had turned Megs, and she was doing better than any vampire ever had.

Megs was an elemental, she could control all five elements (which is utterly amazing, and has only happened one other time, a long, long time ago), and the weather.

Me, Edward, and Megs, were just finishing packing, we were moving back into the Cullens. Trent and Anna, had started going into town at night, to build tolerance for human blood. They are doing wonderful, and Jasper is coaching them. We decided that we were moving to moose jaw Saskatchewan, and were going to start school again.

Emmett, Edward, and Alice are pretending to be Anna and Trent's kids, while me, Jasper, Rosalie and Megs are Carlisle and Esme's kids. Emmett Jasper and Rosalie were seniors like always, and everyone else was juniors. We started in a week.

Today was the first day of school, again. Edward had come and picked us up, along with Emmett, who drove a black 300, with tinted windows.

We all got out of the car, earning school wide stares from everyone. Regular reactions I guess… Anyway, when we made it to the main office, the Secretary was smitten by the boys, and I smirked at her thoughts. He he…using my telekinesis, I turned the fan in the back, and made a bunch of her papers fly everywhere. There that should keep here mind off of the guys.

_Drat! What happened? Maybe one of those gorgeous boys…no they are to young...to young… but maybe…_

The secretaries thoughts trailed off, and I growled quietly.

_Is there a mean cat in here or something!? Shesh!_

Edward burst out into laughter at her comparing me to a small mean cat. I smacked him lightly (for us…for a human, I might have broken something…) Edward winced and muttered an apology.

Me and Megs rushed over to help pick up the papers, Edward quickly reached over and turned off the fan.

"Thank you so much dears, I don't know what happened." The secretary smiled tentatively.

"No problem Miss…?" Edward questioned, quirking his head to the side, adorably.

"Mrs. Trefton. Now, your schedules…wow there certainly are a lot of you." Mrs. Trefton observed.

"Yes well, two families actually, our parents are very good friends, and well I'm sure you're not interested in our family histories." Jasper piped up.

"Mo-Bella! How could we forget our manners! We haven't introduced ourselves! Mum and dad wouldn't think we were being very polite!" Megs reminded me, just loud enough for Mrs. Trefton to hear.

"Oh yes! Oh I am so sorry! My name is Isabella Cullen, But I prefer Bella. This is my sister Meagin Cullen, but she prefers Meg or Megs. This is Jasper Hale, and his sister Rosalie Hale, they are our fathers niece and nephew, hence the last name difference.." I introduced everyone, acting as spokes person for our "family".

"and I am Edward Night" Edward grimaced quickly at Emmett, who had complained to no end, that Night would be an awesome last name for a family of Vampires, until we all got tired of it and gave in. "This is my brother Emmett Night, and my sister Alice Night. We were all adopted."

"well its wonderful to meet you all. Here is your schedules, maps of the school, and slips to get your teachers to sign. Now, all of your parents called in and requested to have you all with some one in the families at least a few periods through the day. I hope that won't be a problem. If you need any help finding your way around at all, the students here are friendly enough, but if not, come ask me and I can help you, I'm here all day." Mrs. Trefton reassured us.

"Thank you so much. And I'm sure we will be just fine." Rosalie replied sweetly.

"Well you better hurry along then. Only five minutes until class starts, and I'm sure you'll want to look at your schedules." Mrs. Trefton dismissed us.

We hadn't been to school since Megs was changed, but as we looked at our schedules, nothing seems to have changed.

_Isabella Cullen Alice Night Edward Night Meagin Cullen_

English

Gym

English

Gym

Latin

History

Trigonometry

Trigonometry

Biology

English

Spanish

History

Gym

Spanish

Gym

Latin

-Lunch-

-Lunch-

-Lunch-

-Lunch-

Trigonometry

Trigonometry

Biology

English

History

Biology

History

Biology

Art

Art

Art

Art

_Emmett Night Rosalie Hale Jasper Hale_

French

English

History

Chemistry

Chemistry

English

Calculus

Gym

Calculus

English

French

French

-Lunch-

-Lunch-

-Lunch-

History

History

Biology

Gym

Calculus

Gym

Autoshop

Auto-shop

Art

**(I was having problems making schedules, so the classes below the names…those are as good of schedules as it gets…sorry if its confusing.)**

We all went to our classes, Rosalie pouting, because she hated English unlike me

Me and Edward walked to English together. We had made the story, as to allow the couples in the family to act semi-couply. I felt bad for Megs, because she might never have a partner, unless we find a dyeing person that Megs likes…

When we got to class, Miss. Jason signed our sheets, and motioned us to two seats in the middle of class.

"Just check off any books you've read, and bring it right up to me after. We will have five minutes extra to talk, before we begin class, I suggest you use this time to check off the list." Miss Jason instructed, before sitting down at her desk, and smiling warmly at the class. Me and Edward smiled, already knowing we had read all of the books, at least once.

When we were done, we walked back up and handed them in. She looked up at us in shock.

"You've read all of them? Both of you?" She asked.

"Yes. Our parents always encouraged us reading books like these, and I do love the classics." I replied.

"My…well then…I suppose you both are quite far ahead of the rest of the class. I would ask though, that you still read along with the class, to refresh your memory and such." Miss Jason advised.

"Of course. Whatever you think is best." Edward complied, smiling sweetly.

"um…I…well there are about three minutes left of our free time, then we will start class. You may return to your seats." Miss Jason dismissed us.

We walked quickly back to our seats, and smiled at the thoughts of teen agers. One mind though caught me an Edward off guard, she was working herself up, to come over and ask us questions. Apparently she was the self appointed Gossiper of the school, reminded me of a few people in Forks of my human years…

A second later she was at our desk.

"So like…I just um…I wanted to say Hi…so Hi! My name is Parker." The girl introduced.

"Hi. My name is Bella. And this is Edward." Edward nodded, looking up from the drawing of the Forks meadow, that had just appeared.

"Hi." Edward mumbled, looking back down.

"So, where are you from? Are you like related?" Parker asked.

"We move around a lot, but we just moved from main. We aren't related either..." I explained.

"Oh…so how do you know each other than?" Parker pried.

"Well…When we lived in…Florida, my family and Edwards were neighbors, we were best friends, but then after eighth grade, my family moved, and my family haven't seen Edwards since we moved here at the beginning of summer." I told her, we had all practiced the story over and over.

"Wow…so you have big families then?" Parker asked confused. Edward sighed lightly from beside me. Parker gave me a weird look and nodded to Edward.

"What about him?" I whispered, even though he could hear me, Parker didn't know that.

"why is he so quiet? He like totally didn't even noticed me…Is he gay?" Parker whispered back. I smirked at her assumption, and Edward grimaced.

"Edwards…well he is just different…He probably did notice you, but is being polite, and trying to let us talk…no he isn't gay at all…" I whispered, bringing up an image of the other night in my mind. Edward smiled hugely, and started to put the now finished drawing away.

"Hey Edward! Your done your picture! Can I see?" I asked brightly.

"um…I don't know Bella…" Edward mumbled acting all shy.

"Why not? Please Edward?! I really, really want to see it, and your drawings are always amazing." I fake pleaded with him. Parker watched silently.

"ugh…fine, just don't laugh at me or anything." Edward cautioned. I picked up the photo and Edward sent his idea into my head. Tee hee… he is good.

"I would never laugh at you…only with you." I replied pretending to study the photo.

"OH my gosh Edward!" I gasped.

"I knew it. You think its stupid huh?" Edward mumbled.

"What? How could I think that? Its beautiful!" I said cheerily. "I wonder if there is a place really like that! Hey who are the two people laying in the sun?" I asked.

"No one… I guess… just no one." Edward mumbled again.

"Well its beautiful Edward." I complimented, handing it back to him.

"Can I see?" Parker asked. Edward shrugged, and Parker looked at the picture for a second. "Hey the two people In there, they look like you two!" Parker gushed.

"Well they aren't us…just two random people…" Edward confirmed.

"Well class is going to start soon. Hey if you want you can sit at my table at lunch." Parker invited.

"Really? That's so nice, but we already promised our families we would sit together at lunch." I apologized.

"Well they can come too!" Parker stated.

"There are seven of us actually, Thank you for inviting us, but no thank you." Edward put in.

"Oh…um…okay…" Parker trailed off, looking and thinking upset.

"We really would like to but, well we tend to stick together, plus it wouldn't be very nice of us to ditch our family like that. Maybe if they get invited to sit somewhere we will join you." Edward explain, his golden eyes blazing.

"yeah okay." Parker said brightly, and went to sit back at her table.

"Alright class! Quiet down please! Now since we all should have finished last night, I am going to assign you to groups, and then I want you to discuss your opinions on the book." She named off everyone in the class, pairing everyone off in groups of three. Me and Edward were in a group, along with some kid named Arty.

I knew almost instantly who Arty was…mostly because of his thoughts

'_why hello there! What an honor to be paired with such a beauty…not that's to forward… 'hi, my name is Arty, welcome to moose jaw!'…or is that to tour guide?...'Hi, Im Arty. What's your name…meh… 'why hello there! I must tell you, luck is on your side today. Why you ask? Because you my lady, have been paired with me…HA! She'd probably slap me…_

By this time he had reached our desks.

"HI! I'm Bella Cullen, and this is Edward Night! Its nice to meet you! You must be Arty! So what book were we supposed to read!?" I asked super quick (for a human)

"Bella, Hun, breath…I'm sorry, she tends to babble when she is nervous…don't you Bella?" Edward smirked playfully at me, while Artys jaw dropped.

I nodded my head quickly (again, only to him.)

"Why are you nervous Bella?" Arty asked. Thinking it was because of him.

"huh? Oh i'm not…well a little maybe…but I shouldn't be…its just the whole first day thing I guess, but i'm okay now." I smiled politely at him, and motioned to an empty chair behind him. "why don't you sit Arty?"

"Sure. So we were supposed to finish reading Wuthering heights last night…" He was thinking about how he hadn't actually read it, but had made a bet (a disgusting one at that) with his friends, about who could make out with on of the new kids first…

Edward groaned loudly beside me, because Arty was planning to put his money down on me….for the bet thing…

"What?" Arty asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Thinking quick, Edward came up with a reason, barely pausing. "That's Bella's favourite on the list this semester, she practically knows it by heart!" Edward complained.

"Oh…great!" Arty exclaimed falsely. "That's my favourite too!" his thoughts were a different story though.


	18. Chapter 16

**So, the story continues!!! I don't know how long though…I anticipate a few more chapters atleast. No more than….25…at most. And this is 16, so we have a while left. No need to fret my darlings.**

"_Oh…great!" Arty exclaimed falsely. "That's my favourite too!" his thoughts were a different story though._

"Really? Wow! What's your favourite part?" I asked, trying to catch him in his lie.

"Oh…um…I don't know, the whole book was so good." Damn! He was good!

"Oh. Well who do you think Kathy should have been with in the end then?" I asked.

"Um…I think…um…I think Kathy should have ended up with….Heathcliff." Arty replied.

"WHY! He was so crude!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but…but…" Arty started trying to keep up. I stared into his eyes, 'dazzling' him, as Edward used to…no scratch that, still does.

"OKAY! Fine! I didn't read the book! I don't have a favourite part, because I fell asleep half way through it! I don't know who Kathy or Heathcliff is!" Arty exclaimed suddenly.

"What! Why? Why would you lie to me!?" I questioned him, faking being hurt.

"I don't know!" Arty exclaimed. I glared at him, and he shrunk back further into his seat.

"Bella, hun, don't be upset. Its okay." Edward soothed, rubbing my back.

"But! But he lied to me Edward! I love that book!" I whined.

"I know, I know. Its okay though." Edward continued soothing me.

"Would you lie to me? about anything?" I asked solemnly, looking into his eyes.

"Never. I learnt my lesson the first time." Edward replied.

"Good." I concluded, looking at Arty, pouting.

"Class is almost over Bella. Don't worry." Edward reminded me.

With five minutes of class left, Miss Jason called the class to order.

"Alright class, since it is the beginning of the year, I want you to pick a person in your group, to tell everyone something about."

"oooh! I pick Edward!" I exclaimed, as soon as Miss Jason was done speaking.

" Ok, then I pick Bella." Arty said cheerfully.

"Fine, then I pick Arty" Edward said with a grimace.

"So Bella, tell me something about yourself." Arty said, leaning too close to me. I flashed him a huge smile, showing all my teeth, that made him flinch.

"I hate people who aren't truthful." I stated, fully referring to five minutes prier.

"And…anything else?" Arty pried. _If you don't move, I'll rip your sick little head off? _I thought to Edward, who smiled quickly.

"Um….I like to read?" I supplied.

"Ok cool! So do I." Arty lied again.

"You know something else? Some people never learn. I mean really, you'd think people would get the message that its not smart to do something other people don't like." I ranted shortly. Arty grimaced slightly.

"I know what I'm saying about Edward!" I said cheerfully a moment later.

"Fine. Arty tell me something I can tell the class about you." Edward said glumly.

"I'm really athletic…I like the colour gold" Arty glanced at my eyes "I have a buggy…I'm single…" Arty stopped then. Me and Edward simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"Alright, starting with Arty, tell the class about one of your group members, Introduce them also." Miss Jason instructed.

"Ok. This is Bella, and she likes to read." Arty said.

"alright. Next."

"This is Edward, and He is an amazing drawer." I said quickly. Edward rolled his eyes for show.

"I see. Edward, do you have any drawings with you?" Miss Jason asked.

"naturally" Edward grumbled.

"Uh-huh. Well be sure not to draw in my class then. Next."

"This is Arty, and he is into sports." Edward stated dryly. For the last few minutes of the class, we listened to pointless things about people in our class. The rest of my classes before lunch were uneventful. I didn't talk much to any of the humans, only answering questions. I had an empty desk beside me in all my classes before lunch. Every girl, who thought of maybe showing me around for popularity points with 'the gorgeous new kids' were to intimidated by Edward waiting for me outside of class, and all the guys were to intimidated by the looks Edward gave any guy who thought of me inappropriately.

Before I knew it, we were all gathered outside of the cafeteria…or dining hall, as was labeled outside.

"Good god! I don't know if I can endure another hour and a half of these boring classes!" Rosalie complained as she and Emmett joined us.

"But Rose! We have Auto shop last! Wont even the beginning stuff in that class be better!" Emmett tried to reason.

"HA! Fun! I know more about cars than the teacher!" Rosalie laughed dryly.

"Come on! You can show up the teach in class!" Jasper assured her.

"Wait! Where's Megs?" I asked as everyone…besides Edward and I started towards the door.

"She has Latin. Must not be out yet." Emmett supplied.

"I'm going to go find her." I said walking towards the Latin building.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said catching up easily.

"Yeah, we're all coming!" Emmett hollered several feet behind us already, but catching up.

A moment later we were all outside the Latin classroom. The door was closed, and we could all hear the teacher lecturing people about how if they didn't pay attention in class, they would never get a full lunch.

I searched for Meg's mind.

_GOD! I wonder where mum and dad are? Hey! Your outside aren't you!? HELP ME! The kid who sits beside me is sooooo annoying! He wont leave me alone! Hey! Shouldn't you be at 'lunch' 'eating' already?_

Megs thought, from her seat at the back of the class. She sat next to a boy who reminded me oddly of Erik Yorkie, from Forks.

"Hun we figured your class was being held back, and came to wait for you." I said quickly.

"Thanks mum. I can't believe this teacher." Megs said to quickly, and low for the human next to her to hear.

"Its okay. He's just about done his lecture."

"good!" Megs mumbled.

"And so! If you all wish to enjoy a full hour of lunch, you will pay attention, Listen to instructions, and DO NOT interrupt." The teacher paused for a moment, and the students started to pack up. "I DID NOT DISMISS YOU! For that, the following people, of which I saw start to pack up without permission, will stay after school today. Josh, Marcus, Craig, Harry, Tom, and Meagin. You are all dismissed. I will see the for mentioned students after school." There were several groans as the students packed up.

A burly boy, probably on the football team, swung open the door, and stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Emmett, who was twice as big, at least, across the hall. After a moment, said boy walked over to Emmett and stuck out his hand.

"Names Drake. You new here?" Drake asked, sizing Emmett up, and noticing his arm around Rosalie.

"Yeah, My names Emmett Night. This is my _girlfriend _Rosalie Hale, Her Brother Jasper Hale, Alice Night, Edward Night, Bella Cullen, and Bella's sister Meagin is in your class." Emmett introduced everyone, putting emphasis on Rose being his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you all. I just wanted to say, that the football team here, is looking for a new quarterback, and I think you would be good at it." Drake said, glancing around at everyone.

"Thanks man, but I don't do football." Emmett replied. "Well nice talking to ya, but we got to get to lunch." Emmett said dismissively.

"Hey, you know Emmett, you could sit with me and my friends today at lunch." Drake invited.

"No thanks man. I would rather stick with my family." Emmett declined.

"Sure. Whatever man. Seats always open." Drake shrugged walking away. _Man, that Emmett kid must be dense! Oh well. I'm kind of glad he didn't sit with us. He's a tad bit intimidating. But damn his girlfriend is hot! But hey, I'll get her eventually. I always get what I want. And besides, if she's stubborn, or he threatens to beat the pulp out of me, the other girls there were pretty fine themselves. _Drake thought as he walked away. I clued Emmett in, and he snarled slightly towards Drake, scaring several kids walking by.

Megs came out last, looking murderous.

"Megs! Hun! Calm down! We don't want to set something on fire dear." I soothed, as she leant into my side.

"I cant believe him! It's the first day! I didn't even do anything!" Megs ranted.

"I know darling. But, like the good student you are"-eye roll-"you go and serve the detention after school. We'll wait for you." I assured her.

"Ugh! Whatever" Megs mumbled.

She leant away from me, as we entered the 'dining hall'

"Hey look! There's a table back there exactly in the same spot as at Forks!" Emmett exclaimed, making his way towards the table. Everyone took a place beside their 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' with Megs sitting between Edward and Alice.

"Hey us girls will go get some food okay?" I said getting up.

"Sure, get enough to share." Emmett put in as we walked away.

We all got the same thing, a slice of pizza, a bagel, two cokes, an apple, and a bar of chocolate. After paying for the meals, we carried them back to the table.

"So! Eddie, Bella! What does everyone think of us?!" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"And so it begins." Edward mumbled, then went about getting a mysterious look on his face. I laughed, and listened for something interesting.

_HEY! That's like our table! Parker is totally going to flip! HA! The new kids are going to so get an earful!_

Some girls thoughts squealed. I laughed, then of course filled everyone in. Edward joined in laughing with me, and we told everyone about meeting Parker. Moments later, Parker tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, acting all surprised.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"OH! Hey! Your in my English class!" Parker squalled delighted.

"Yeah…Parker right?" I asked innocently.

"Yup! The very one! So, well me and my 'group' usually sit there…" Parker trailed off awkwardly.

"Uh-huh?" I asked, again playing innocent.

"Well… I was wondering…if well, you don't mind…" Parker trailed off.

"You want us to scram huh?" Emmett put in jokingly. We all laughed, except Parker who blushed.

"Its okay Parker. We'll move if you want us to." I reassured her.

"Oh Thanks! My friends would never let me live it down if you didn't." Parker gushed.

"Don't sound like very good friends." Jasper mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. We packed up and moved to an unclaimed table, in the back corner of the cafeteria.

**I will end the chapter here. Thank you all for reading, and any suggestions on what you want to have in my story, just PM me and I'll try and work them in. especially other peoples POV of this chapter or something you want for the next chapter in someone's POV or whatever.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long delay in the last chapter, I faced writers block, but thanks to november21 THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!**

"_Don't sound like very good friends." Jasper mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. We packed up and moved to an unclaimed table, in the back corner of the cafeteria._

After lunch we went our separate ways. Me and Alice made our way to trig, my least favourite of all the classes.

We introduced ourselves to the teacher, and she sent us to two seats on the opposite side of the room. I got the seat beside an odd looking teenager. She wasn't quite a popular looking girl, but she wasn't a nobody either. She wasn't a dork, but she looked smart. She didn't look sporty, but not lazy either. She wasn't gothic, or emo looking, but not really preppy, but defiantly towards the dark side. She also didn't stare at me intensely, or ignore me completely. The girl had black hair, with a pink coon tail, and side bangs. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with music notes over it, and skinny jeans. She wore blood red converses. Her eyes, though were green, but very murky, and had hints of brown, blue and gold in them.

Class started and I turned my attention to the teacher.

"hey." The girl whispered when we were assigned work.

"Hi. I'm Bella" I introduced.

"cool. I'm Aneko, but friends call me Annie or Ann."

"That's a really cool name." I stated.

"thanks, so were are you from if you don't mind me asking?" Aneko asked tentatively

"Not at all, and I have been just about everywhere. I'm from the states though." I stated.

"Cool, well, welcome to Canada….eh?" She joked. I instantly like Aneko. I laughed for a minute and started to work on my sheet. With ten minutes left of class, I was easily done. I noticed Aneko was drawing on a scrap piece of paper. I glanced over and noticed it was a manga drawing of a girl on her knees crying in the forest, and a man walked away from her. The forest reminded me of Forks, and I gasped noticing, the girls face looked way to similar to mine.

"where did you come up with that?" I asked her, my tome a tad bit sharp.  
"It comes to me." Aneko mumbled.

"w-who is it?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. The guy in the picture, I saw him earlier today, but only his back. I got this idea for a drawing, him crouched over a girl, he was protecting him from another guy I saw earlier, with blonde hair, and the blonde was snapping at him, and this girl, but I couldn't get her face right."

"Edward…" I whispered accidentally.

"Pardon?" Aneko asked.

"Nothing…can I see the drawing you did earlier?" I asked. Aneko shrugged and fished a paper out of her bag. I gasped when I saw it. It looked exactly like when Edward protected me from Jasper after I had stupidly cut my finger on my birthday.

"Oh…gosh!" I exclaimed. Aneko gave me a weird look. "This…this happened before, to…to me."

"what how?"

"It was my birthday…that's Edward, and Jasper, I was under Edward. And that one happened too…" I said pointing to her other picture. "We were in Oregon, and was walking in the forest with Edward, and he told me he was leaving. We were inseparable then, so I said I would come with him…but he didn't want me to suffer because I couldn't go, and he told me he didn't love me anymore…" I trailed off and Aneko lightly patted my back.

"But everything is okay now isn't it?" She asked, genuinely concerned. "He lied about not loving you right?"

"Yes. I found him this summer, depressed, locked up in his room. He was almost as bad as I was, and his sister Alice made him apologize." I explained.

"That's awesome…but about these pictures…how…how could I have drawn them?"

"I have no idea…hey, why don't you come over to my house after school? We could drive you home?" I invited. Aneko smiled hugely.

"that would be awesome, I just have to call my mom and make sure its okay."

"great." The bell ran, and with a quick smile I hurried over to Alice.

"The girl I wa-

"I know" Alice cut in.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes.

"She wont come." Alice said after a moment.

"What why not?" I asked.

" Her parents just decided that they were going to go out as a family tonight, and no force, not even homework will stop her from coming." Alice explained.

"bummer" I sighed, heading towards history. I filled Edward in on what happened, and he frowned about her not coming.

"Oh well I suppose its for the best, what with Megs getting an after school. In all my hundred and some years, no one has ever gotten an after school in this family, but no, little Megs just has to go and ruin it." Edward scolded jokingly.

"now Edward, you know that wasn't her fault. Her teacher obviously was upset with school being back or something ridiculously human." I sighed.

"Still, even ask Emmett, no one has ever been _brave _enough to give one of _us _a detention." Edward explained.

"Oh." I let it drop as Megs reported to her after school.

Turns out Edward was right. Megs went in there, angry as heck, and the teacher took one look at her, and told her he must have mixed her up with another student and sent her on her way…oh well, comes with being an intimidating vampire I guess, plus I think Jasper used his power to scare the teacher just a smidge.

**^^= :D so yeah, and to let you know, I sorta put myself in this chappy, can u guess who? Lol but yeah I love drawing things, and it sort of comes out of no where, the ideas.**

**Review if u like, or if not, flames r welcome! **


	20. Chapter 18

_**EPOV**_

As soon as we got home, Aneko was calling.

"Hello?" _Who would be calling? Who knows our phone number? Edward, do you have any ideas? _Carlisle answered, and asked me. We were all sitting at Carlisle and Esme's house.

"_Hi, My name's Aneko. I was wondering if Bella is there_." Aneko asked.

"Oh! Of course, yes she is. Please wait just a moment." Carlisle said politely. Bella was there in a second, holding her hand out. Carlisle raised a finger signaling her to wait

"BELLA! PHONE!" Carlisle shouted, smirking. _**She **__doesn't know your right here._

After and second, Carlisle handed Bella the phone.

"Hello?" Bella asked curiously.

"_Hi Bella, its Aneko. Sorry I couldn't make it to your house today. My parents want me to go out with them." _

"OH, of course. How 'bout you come over tomorrow?" Bella proposed.

"_Um….Sure, I think that'll work. See you at school tomorrow." _

Alice jumped up and down, shaking her head no, frantically trying to get her attention.

"Just hold on a minute, Aneko." Bella said, pressing the phone to her shoulder. "What Alice?"

"It's going to be really sunny tomorrow, so we can't go to school." Alice explained.

"Wonderful….Yea, Aneko, we wont be at school tomorrow." Bella stated.

"_No? Oh, that's too bad. Are you all sick or something?" _Aneko asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, no. The weathers supposed to be really nice tomorrow, so or families are going to go camping, like we used to." Bella explained.

"_Oh…That sounds like a lot of fun. See you when you get back then." _Bella said her goodbye, and hung up.

"What are we going to do about the girl?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice back down beside him.

"Alice, any ideas?" Carlisle asked. Alice concentrated for a moment

_**APOV **__(because I like visions through her eyes)_

I concentrated on Friday, when it would be cloudy again, and everything went sort of shiny…._wow that's pretty CONCENTRATE ALICE!_ I heard Edward and Bella chuckle beside me and scowled. Finally a vision took over.

**VISION**

_Bella was sitting beside Aneko, watching her draw. This time, the drawing was of Bella throwing Edward into a tree. It was quite the drawing, and was done really well. Bella gasped, and looked down, embarrassed by the picture. Aneko, though, looked strange. Her eyes were slightly clouded over, and she stared unseeingly as she drew the scene. The teacher called on Aneko for an answer, and Bella nudges her, and whispers "Anaphase" under her breath. Aneko answers, and smiles gratefully at Bella, and slides the picture back into a binder. _

I looked up and Edward had this stunned look on his face. Bella however, just shrugged it off.

"Did you see her eyes Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yea, they looked really fogged over." I replied, confused at what he was getting at.

"No Alice, they looked like you when you have a vision." Edward explained.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Edward, show me the vision." Bella mumbled.

"You didn't see it?" Edward asked shocked.

"Just show me the vision Edward." Bella said a little more forcefully. After a moment Bella nodded.

"Here." All the sudden, I was seeing the vision again, I assume Bella did it. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk." Bella stated, getting up.

"I'll come with you." Edward said, getting up also. Bella whirled around, and something on Bella's face, made him sit down.

_**EPOV**_

_No Edward. I need to be alone for a moment. Don't worry nothing is wrong. _Bella thought, when I volunteered to come with her. I nodded and sat down, staring at the floor.

_Bella and I have always been so close. She usually wouldn't want to go away from us, especially me. What's gotten into her I wonder. Did I do something wrong? Did something happen? Is she second guessing wanting to be with me? _Questions whirled around in my head. I didn't care if Bella heard me or not. A moment later the door slammed, and I faintly heard Bella shoot off into the forest.

_**BPOV**_

I had to get away from everyone. I had to figure out what I had seen before I told anyone. I knew if I stayed, then they would have gotten it out of me. And if Edward came, then I would have to tell him. I just can't wrap my mind around this. I knew that I had promised Aro, but to make me do _this _I mean that was low. I guess, I could refuse, but what if they found a way to make me? what if they threatened my family? And besides, I couldn't see _why _they wanted me to kill them. I mean of all the things I've done for them, it was never something like this. Then my phone rang.

The caller ID read _ARO_ I quickly whipped the phone off into the forest and ran.

**What's going on with Bella? Who do th Volturi want Bella to kill and what will Edward come up with as a reason why Bella ran? What will Edward do to try and fix the problem? I may ask someone for help with a certain section of an upcoming chapter. _OH! New poll up. I cant decide on what to do, has to do with other stories, please!!!!!! take the poll help me out!!_**


	21. Chapter 19

_`The caller ID read __ARO.__ I quickly whipped the phone off into the forest and ran.'_

I finally broke down and found my phone. Dialing at vamp speed, I called Aro.

"You've reached the Volturi, this is Gianna speaking, how may I help you?" Gianna's voice asked professionally.

"Patch me through to Aro, please, Gianna," I stated simply. I wasn't really asking her to.

"Who is this?"

"God Damn it Gianna! Patch me through to Aro! It's Bella, and if I can't talk to him over the phone, I _will _run down there this instant and talk to him in person!" I threatened.

"Oh B-Bella it's you… J-just hold on a second, I'll get him," Gianna stuttered. A few seconds later, Aro picked up.

"I won't do it Aro," I stated before he could speak.

"But why child? Whatever is stopping you?" Aro complained.

"I simply do not see the threat she poses. She's only a human after all," I said sarcastically.

"B-but Bella! She could threaten us! She may expose us all!" Aro whined.

"No, Aro. I see no way she could find out without us telling her," I argued.

"What if she _draws _us hunting? Hmm? What would you do then child? If you don't stop her, then the guard will," Aro stated.

"HA! They can try! You know just as well as I do that I can out fight them easily. And I won't stop there. You even think of threatening her, Aro, and I will personally come for you with a mad vengeance. You understand me Aro?" I threatened.

"Such large words from a _single _vampire. You should know better than I do how well protected we are," Aro laughed.

"Don't touch her Aro. I _will _fight for her," I snarled.

"No you won't, Bella," Aro said simply.

"And what would ever give you _that _idea?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Because if you don't do this, then I _will _take you back to Volterra. And if you try to save her, then I will make sure you lose your dearest Edward," Aro threatened. I gasped.

"Fine. Take me back," I said miserably.

"There's a good girl. I'll be seeing you soon, Bella," Aro stated, hanging up the phone. It dropped out of my hand, and fell into the long grass swaying at my feet.

Suddenly, I could hear someone racing through the woods. I whirled towards the sound and crouched, ready to spring at whoever was chasing me. Said chaser skidded to a halt at the edge of my little clearing. I growled warningly at the person, and then slowly realized Edward was standing there, slowly walking towards me.

"It's okay, Bella. Calm down. It's only me. Don't worry. Calm down," Edward crooned over and over again as he slowly approached. I started to straighten up, and looked down, ashamed I had snarled at him.

When he finally reached me, he didn't stop until I was forced to back up. My back hit a tree, and his hand cupped my face.

"_Bella_,"Edward whispered. I shook my head as he leaned towards me. Edward didn't stop, and continued to slowly lean closer to me. At the last second, I turned my head away, so he kissed my cheek. With a sigh, Edward stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's the matter Bella? First, I can't come with my fiancé for a walk, and now you won't kiss me? What did I do?!" Edward asked…or more demanded.

"You didn't do anything…" I mumbled looking away from his desperate/frustrated face.

"Then WHY won't you let me touch you Bella!?!" Edward nearly yelled at me.

"I-I can't…I have to leave," I whispered.

"NO!" Edward roared, sinking into the grass. "Why, Bella? What is making you leave? I'll protect you from whatever is threatening you." Edward whispered, already doubting that I would stay.

"It's not what, Edward. It's who. If I don't leave, if I fight them, they'll kill you. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry. I love you," I mumbled. I turned to leave, and suddenly, I was flipped over and pinned to the ground. Edwards hands wrapped around my wrists, pinning them into the dirt.

"No. I don't care if they, whoever they are, try to kill me. I'm _not _loosing you," Edward snarled. The expression on his face was murderous.

"Edward, you have to let me leave! I can't let the Volturi get anywhere near here. If I don't go now, they'll come for me and kill you!" I screeched, struggling uselessly against him.

"The Volturi? What on earth do they have to do with this?" Edward questioned, tightening his grip.

"They…They want me to kill Aneko, and I refused. Aro threatened to kill you if I tried to save her…and if I wouldn't kill her myself, then he was going to send for me to be brought back to Volterra. I _can't_ have them near you…or her," I whispered, giving up on fighting against him.

"Change her," Edward mumbled.

"What?"

"Change Aneko. Explain to her what's going on, and then ask her if we could change her into one of us. Then they couldn't kill her or threaten us." Edward smiled.

"And if she doesn't want to be changed?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Then… Then there's nothing we can do, but I'm sure if we explain that it's this or they'll kill her, she would agree, right?" Edward reasoned.

"Would you have? Would any of us have?" I argued back.

"Please Bella, just let us try!" Edward begged.

"Fine," I sighed. Then Edward lips crashed into mine.

He kissed me with extreme passion. I kissed him back just as feverously. His arms snaked around my waist as I put mine around his neck, my hands running through his hair.

His tongue sneaked out and traced my bottom lip, asking for entry into my mouth. Edward didn't do such a thing often, and I savored it whenever he did. I opened my mouth to him enthusiastically. As his smooth, sexy, perfect tongue fought with mine, all I could process through my brain was Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

Edward's tongue finally won against mine – I had no doubt it would – and it continued to slide around in my mouth, feeling everything. I moaned continuously.

Slowly, Edward's hands, which were still resting on my waist, began to move down… Slowly and steadily, they reached my hips. He pulled me close and grinded against me. I moaned long and loud. Edward groaned in pleasure. His hands moved on to my butt, squeezing it and then lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

His hands left my butt and traveled the expanse of my back, sneaking inside my shirt. When he reached my bra's clasp for about the sixth time, he fiddled with it, making me whimper, making me want _more_.

We pulled back from our kiss, gasping for unneeded air. Whilst our lips weren't locked, Edward took the time to remove – err, rip open – my shirt. I gasped.

His hands moved back to my bra clasps and he gently unclasped them, removing the bra off my chest.

"Mmm… Bella. So beautiful," he breathed.

While he was staring at my breasts, I removed his shirt. It was unfair that I was the only one topless.

Edward leaned down and kissed each of my mounds gently.

Then, his mouth returned on mine. His hands went back to my back, and mine went to his chest, tracing the smooth, muscular contours of it. He moaned into my mouth. I moved my hand back up to his hair just as he moved his to my boobs, groping them, massaging them.

"Edward!" I moaned, breaking the kiss. As soon as it was over, it started again.

I don't know how long we lay there in the middle of the forest, kissing, groping. We both knew that we didn't want to take it further, though. Not in the woods, anyway.

When we did break our kiss for good, we sat down on the muddy ground, our backs against tree trunks, our hands latched together.

"We should probably get going," I suggested in a whisper.

"I suppose," Edward sighed.

"What are we going to do about my shirt?" I asked. We were both completely nude on the top halves of our body.

"Put on your bra, discard the shirt, and wear mine."

"What shirt will you wear then?"

"None."

"Fine," I agreed. I had no other option, really. I did as Edward instructed and stood up, taking Edward with me.

We ran back home, and on the way we decided, when Aneko came over, we would explain everything. Hopefully if all goes well, and Aro will leave us alone.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose! We need to talk to you," Edward stated when we entered the room.

"OH! Oh thank god your back! I was so worried!" Esme gushed, wrapping us both in a hug. "Don't EVER do that again Bella!" Esme scolded me.

"Sorry Esme." I apologized. Alice came up to me next, and was she ever mad.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Alice screeched. "Do you know what you did to me? I _saw _you tell Edward you were leaving, I _saw _you turn away from my brother! HOW COULD YOU!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, calm down. She's here. She didn't leave." Jasper comforted, rolling his eyes over her head.

"What is it, Edward? What's so important?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Aro wants Bella to kill Aneko, and when she refused, he threatened to take her back to Volterra, and if she fought against him, he would kill me. So, she was going to leave, so they wouldn't kill me." He rolled his eyes. "So I came up with the brilliant plan to just explain to Aneko what's going on and tell her that we could change her. And that way Aro wouldn't have a reason to kill Aneko, and Bella can stay," Edward finished, smiling.

"And let's say, for some reason, Aneko does agree, what do we do about the wolves?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that…but I'm sure they wouldn't mind, if I explained that it's either we change Aneko, or the Volturi come here, kill Aneko, and a whole bunch of other people while they're here," Edward stated.

"Sounds good I guess," Carlisle agreed solemnly. "Who'll change her?"

"I will," I answered simply. "It's more my fault than anyone else's."

"Ok…Then Thursday we talk to the wolves and Friday we talk to Aneko," Edward finalized.

Finally, everyone noticed our appearance. Edward was shirtless, I was wearing his shirt, and we both no doubt had 'sex hair.'

All of them looked at us questioningly, and we just smiled back innocently in response.

They rolled their eyes, clearly not buying into the innocence. Edward and I kept on smiling and simply ignoring their knowing looks.

**Thanks…damn, I can't get onto the internet at the moment, so whoever gave me the idea about Aneko being the Volturi's target, THANKS! And you know who you are!**

**I also want to thanks my new Beta **_**Twilight-is-love**_** for helping me with this chappy.**

**What will the wolves say? What will Aneko say?!?!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight, or the characters associated with it.**

**AN: The Quil in this chapter is not the same Quil as the one in the books, but the Quil in here was named after the one in the books.**

It was Thursday. Ana and Trent had decided to go visit the Denali coven, so they weren't around when the Volturi got here. We were on our way to La Push. Everyone came, even Megs. We all stood in a long line at the border of the wolves' territory. I assumed there would be a patrol going, just as it used to, and I was right. Soon, a giant black wolf, as big as Jacob had been, came walking over. He stared at Edward and me.

_Bloodsuckers. What do _you _want? _the wolf's asked through his thoughts.

"We want to talk to you pack leader. It's urgent," I stated.

_Whatever, they've already heard. We're on our way._

Soon, a pack of 12 wolves was lined up across the border.

"Might we speak in _person_? Only two of us can hear you. It's rather unfair," Emmett requested, oddly polite.

_How do we know you don't just want to kill us? _the Alpha asked.

"We swear we mean no harm. Would it be more comfortable if a few of us were to leave?" I asked.

_It might, although we could defend ourselves now. How can I trust you?_

"This is an issue of a human's safety. I can show you if you'd like…?" I asked, prepared to project it into their minds.

_You could easily lie to us. But I suppose, if a few of your coven members left, we may be able to speak in _person _as you put it._

"Of course. Megs, Emmett, Rosalie, why don't you three go back to the house." I requested. Megs stepped out from behind Emmett, where she had been nervously hiding, and skipped over to me.

_WOAH!_ A mind of a wolf screamed out. I knew then what had happened. One of the wolves imprinted on Megs. He couldn't have earlier because Emmett was blocking her. Edward and I shared a tense look before looking back at the wolves.

_You didn't!_

_I think I did…_

_Oh, no! Jared, a vampire? Really!? _

_QUIET! You all know he didn't have much of a choice. She was human before. You will respect what has happened. _An argument seemed to be happening inside the wolves' minds. Edward scowled for a moment.

"Emmett, Rosalie…Alice, why don't you three head back. Megs, you should…stay here," Edward ground out. Alice pouted, but left with Emmett and Rosalie. Megs had a confused look on her face.

"What's going on, Mom?" Megs questioned

"You'll see soon enough," I sighed. "Okay, so three of us have left, could we talk in person, and that way you all can explain what just happened to my daughter," I reasoned. The Alpha nodded and ordered Quil to go get some clothing, so they could change.

Five minutes later, we all sat on our sides of the treaty line. The werewolves were tense – all except Jared, who stared at Megs the whole time.

"So, let's see if I got this right. Jared, who is physically my age, _imprinted _on me, which means he's like in love with me, and I'm supposed to spend the rest of his life with him?" Megs asked.

"Yeah, sort of. You see when a werewolf imprints on someone, that person is the one that…I don't know…that person is the center of their world, the only thing that matters. And you don't have to spend the rest of his – your – life with him. You have a choice, but why wouldn't you spend your life with him? The werewolf would love you more than anything else and would sacrifice anything to make you happy. I don't really know how to explain it, but it's more powerful than love at first sight. His whole universe just shifted so _you're _his first priority, the only one that truly matters anymore," the Alpha, Harry, explained to Megs.

"So then how's that going to work? I don't live _anywhere_ near here, and I sure as hell am _not _going to move in with Andy and them, plus I can't come over there…so how will it work?" Megs asked.

"Well, you could come over here now, I guess. It's not like I would keep you from Jared, and I guess if he wants to, he could come to where you live. Actually, the back of the reserve is pretty close to where you are," Harry reasoned.

"No. If she ever comes over there, _we _are coming with her. I won't leave her un-chaperoned with a bunch of dogs," Edward growled. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We wouldn't hurt you _daughter,_" Harry ground out. I don't think he believed the whole daughter thing.

"He _could _live with us," Megs said.

"What?!" Edward, I, and all the werewolves, except Jared, gasped.

"We have an extra room. I'm a big girl now, and that way he wouldn't have to be running around all the time just to come see me," Megs explained. Jared's face lit up upon realizing Megs excepted his imprint.

"No. I won't allow it. How am I to know you won't kill him?" Harry roared.

"The same way you expected my parents to know you wouldn't kill _me _when I was on your land," Megs said innocently.

"I trust her," Jared said from beside Harry.

"Of _course _you trust her," a werewolf sneered. Megs growled defensively. The werewolf jumped up. "You want to fight me little girl?" The werewolf snarled.

"You think you can fight me?" Megs laughed harshly. "I could drown you where you stand. I could burn you to death in a second. I could smother you! I could strangle you with vines! I could make you a lifeless doll without your spirit!" Megs screeched.

"Erik, sit DOWN!" Harry ordered.

"Megs, could you please sit down? No one is going to fight," I soothed. She sighed and sat down.

"Is what she just said true? Can she do that?" Harry asked, eyeing Megs warily.

"Yes. She can control all five of the elements – fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. As you know, Edward can read minds, as can I, along with a variety of other abilities. Jasper can control emotions." I gave him a look and he shrugged. "And little Alice is psychic," I explained. Harry shook his head.

"Wonderful. I suppose, if you would like, Jared, you have can go live with the Cullens. I think you should ask your fathers permission though," Harry agreed. Jared nodded, hopping up. He turned to leave, and then wheeled back around. He glanced at Harry, then to Megs, then to me, and to Megs again. "Go ahead." Harry shrugged.

"Mind if we come along?" I asked, pulling Edward and Megs up. "Honestly, Edward and I won't say a thing. It'll be like we aren't even there!" I promised.

"Ok…" Jared agreed, grabbing Megs' hand.

At first, Jared's father was wary, but when he saw the expression on Jared's face when he said no… Well his father gave in. Jared packed up his stuff and walked out of the door. Edward and I were waiting outside. Edward grabbed two of the boxes off the ground, and I picked up the other two.

"You don't have to take all of those, let me help!" Jared insisted, reaching towards a box I was carrying.

"Nonsense. I'm plenty strong enough to carry them myself Jared. You and Megs take your time getting home. We'll need sometime to prepare the extra room," I encouraged. Jared still didn't like the idea of me carrying so much, but without waiting for a reply, Edward and I shot off towards home.

We quickly filled everyone in and then got to work on Jared's bedroom. We gave him the room across from Megs. It was painted a light sea blue, and the carpet was a sandy color. There was a bed in there. It was lightwood, and we put fresh deep blue sheets on it. There was an Alice size closet attached, as well as a bathroom. His boxes of clothes were put in the closet and everything else was put at the foot of his bed. No doubt Alice would take him and Megs shopping later to get stuff for his room.

Just as we finished, Megs and Jared walked through the door, hand in hand.

"Oh! You must be Jared!" Esme greeted, rushing forward.

"Esme, the smell! He isn't quite used to it," Edward cautioned before Esme could hug him. Esme's eyes got huge.

"I am so sorry Jared! I completely forgot!" Esme apologized.

"Its okay…I think I'll get used to it. I'm not used to being around your type at all. I mean, I've seen other vampires and stuff, but not _your _kind, I mean like in your diet?" Jared tried to explain.

"It's okay Jared, we understand," I comforted him walking down the stairs. "Megs, why don't you introduce Jared to everyone…start with Emmett, dear," I advised. He was bouncing around Alice style up in his room.

"Sure, come on Jared." Megs shrugged, and towed Jared behind her.

"OH! Damn! Bella, with all this imprinting knowledge, we forgot to okay changing Aneko with the wolves," Edward sighed.

"No, we didn't. I explained it all to the Alpha really quickly while you were occupied. He said that if it was the only way and if she agreed, we could, but he wanted to be there to make sure we did it fairly," I informed him. Edward smiled and waited Megs and Jared's return.

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER! But there was a lot going on. Next chapter they talk to Aneko. What will happen? What will the Volturi do when they find out???**

**Thanks again to twilight-is-lovee for betaing this story, and making it all that it is!**


	23. Chapter 21

**HI!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except the characters you don't recognize from twilight.**

**THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH **_**twilight-is-lovee **_**I am eternally grateful for you beta-ing my story!!!!**

It was Friday, so we went to school. We had all decided to meet at Ana and Trent's house, instead of the huge Cullen mansion.

I sat in trig, next to Aneko. She had a blank piece of drawing-paper out, and was tapping her chin with her pen. She must have gotten an idea, because she leant over the page, intent on her work, sketching things out roughly. I could make out Edwards figure flying through the air, and my figure, arms outstretched, after throwing him.

The class started, and I paid attention, waiting on the teacher to call on Aneko.

Soon, she did.

"Aneko, what is the answer to the first question you had for homework?" the teacher asked.

I shot into action and nudged her arm.

"_A__c__ = 7 Pi / 6_,"I whispered. She repeated what I had said, and the teacher moved on.

"Thanks, I owe you," Aneko whispered

"Hardly, I still owe you," I whispered back. She looked at me curiously, I shrugged and she let it drop.

As soon as the bell rang, Alice flitted to Aneko and me.

"Hey Aneko, would you mind terribly if we skipped next period? Nothing important will happen in your next class. If you want, I have all the notes you'll need, and you don't have any homework."

"How do you know that?" Aneko asked curiously.

"I have my ways; I'll explain later. So what do you say?"

"Well… I guess… Where are we going?" Aneko asked, walking with us.

The rest of the family met us on the way to the cars.

"We're going to Bella's house! Isn't that wonderful?" Alice sang a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Sure," Aneko mumbled, sliding into the back with Alice and Rose.

"By the way, Aneko, this is Alice, and my sister Rose. Rose, Alice, this is Aneko," I introduced.

"Hey…" Aneko mumbled.

_Wow, they're all so pretty! Man, I really don't fit in here…_ Aneko thought. This was the first time I had looked into Aneko's thoughts.

"Wow, Aneko, I love your hair! It looks so cool; is black your natural hair color?" Rose asked, reaching out to Aneko's hair.

"Um, no its not, I tend to dye it a lot." Aneko shrugged, embarrassed.

We reached the house soon after, and lead Aneko in. Esme and Carlisle sat in the living room, and got up to greet Aneko.

"Good afternoon, you must be Aneko. Bella told us you would be coming over," Carlisle greeted, shaking her hand.

"That's my dad, Carlisle," I whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." Aneko smiled politely.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he insisted, and Aneko nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, dear," Esme said, glancing at Alice. Alice nodded, and Esme stepped forward and hugged her.

"That's my mom, Esme," I whispered again. Aneko glanced back at me and smiled gratefully.

"Shouldn't you be angry we skipped class?" Aneko asked.

"No, little Alice called ahead and told us you all were coming early." Carlisle laughed.

"Come on now, there is much to talk about, and many matters to sort out. We are deeply sorry dear," Esme apologized to Aneko.

"Sorry for what?" Aneko questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Everything will be explained momentarily," I said, trying to ease some of the tension.

The boys arrived, and joined us in the living room. We gave Aneko the couch to herself.

"Okay, Aneko, again I am sorry for what is to come. We have some grave news for you," Carlisle started. Jasper used his power to keep the room calm.

"Aneko, we are vampires, and in our world there is this group called the Volturi. They are like royalty almost and prevent anyone from revealing our secret. Somehow, they found out about your ability to draw past events, and worry that one day, you'll draw something that may threaten them. They plan to kill you, and will arrive within the month. We thought you should know," I explained. Aneko calmly nodded through all of it.

"That explains a lot," she murmured.

"What ever do you mean?" Esme asked, astonished.

"Well, you see, I sort of drew this picture, and you all being vampires explains a lot of it," Aneko said. She got up and left the room for a minute. When she returned, she handed Edward a picture. I looked over his shoulder, and it was a picture of Edward sinking his teeth into a man in an ally way. His eyes were shaded black.

"Wow," Edward muttered, handing the picture around.

"So what am I suppose to do? Just sit and wait for them to come and kill me?" Aneko asked.

"No, we can only think of one other thing, and I don't know how much you'll like it… But, if you want, we _could _change you. You know – into a vampire," Alice piped up.

"Ok. Lets do it…What is it like, getting changed? We'll have to leave, won't we? What am I going to tell my parents?" Aneko asked.

"Well…Getting changed… It's like being set on fire. It'll last three days, each day being a varying degree of hell, and then it's over. Yeah, we'll all have to leave; the bloodlust will be too much for you. We will all probably live in seclusion in Alaska for a while, and then go somewhere new, like always. As for your parents, we'll have to fake all of our deaths. It'll be really sad, and we are so sorry we have to do this. Oh! A few things about us – we don't drink human blood, but instead we drink from animals, we can't sleep, and you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to. There are plenty of covens all over the world, or you could be nomadic," I explained.

"When are we going to do this then?" Aneko asked.

"Well, why don't we do this? Call your mom and ask if you can go 'camping' with us. We can fake an accident and make it so the 'bodies' can't be found," I suggested. Everyone nodded.

I handed Aneko the phone. She quickly dialed a phone number and waited.

"_Hello_?" her father, presumably, answered.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if it would be okay to go camping with the Cullens and Nights," Aneko pleaded.

"_Who the heck is that_?"he asked.

"Well, they are the two new families at school. They are the ones who invited me over today. Can I go please?" Aneko asked.

"_Well, I guess so, how long are you all going camping_?"

"Just for the weekend. I'll have my cell phone on me, just in case," Aneko told him.

"_Alright. I'll come pick you up at their house on Sunday night_."

"Sure, Dad. I love you. Can you put Mom on?" Aneko asked softly.

"_Sure hold on." _There was some fumbling on the line.  
"_Hey honey. What's up?" _Aneko's mom asked.

"Hey Mom, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to come over and get some stuff for the trip," Aneko told her.

"_Sure, dear. I'll see you soon." _

"Ok, I love you, Mom," Aneko said, on the verge of tears.

The line went dead.

"Oh my god," Alice gasped.

Aneko looked down. "They don't like me very much. I was adopted." Aneko shrugged.

"Let's go then, you wanted to pick something up?" I asked, standing up.

"Yea, just a few things, like heir looms of my birth parents," Aneko explained.

"Edward, I'll go with her. Why don't you call Harry? Better yet, come with me. Megs, Jared, why don't _you_ go get Harry?" I suggested leading them out the door. Megs nodded, and Jared turned into a wolf. They shot off.

"Oh yeah, Jared is a werewolf," I muttered, climbing into the car. "I am so sorry you have to do this, Aneko," I apologized once again.

Aneko directed us to her house. It turned out Aneko lived in a small apartment building. Her apartment was on the very top floor.

"Is there any way we can get this over with faster?" Aneko asked, after climbing the first set of stairs.

"We can move faster, but that's about it." I shrugged. Aneko sighed, and plodded up the five sets of stairs to her apartment.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Aneko packed a bag full of her favorite clothes and pictures of her real mother and father. She also grabbed an old book bag full of gorgeous jewelry, an unopened letter, and a thousand dollars.

"Aneko what's the money for?" I asked as we got back in the car.

"You're all saving my life; I want to give you something in return. Plus, I have been saving it since I came to that house. I planned to use it once I was finally free of them. So since you're the ones to thank for me being free, I want to give you it," Aneko explained.

"Aneko, you don't have to do that. You might want it or need it later. Especially if you don't like living like us, you'll want some money for clothes," Edward argued.

"Plus we could never take that from you," I added.

"But your families are already so big, to add another kid in the mix, you'll need the extra money wont you?" Aneko asked.

"Not at all, Aneko. Carlisle has been an A-list doctor for more than two hundred years now, Esme was a professional house designer at one point, Alice and Rosalie have their own fashion line, Jasper was a physiatrist, Emmett had a auto body shop a while ago; we have plenty of money so don't worry about it," Edward explained.

Aneko sat there in silent awe for the rest of the ride home.

When we arrived, Aneko hurried into the living room.

"When are you going to change me? Who's going to change me?" Aneko asked eagerly.

"You seem excited. Aneko, I assume? My name is Harry." Harry got up and shook Aneko's hand.

"Aneko, Harry is a werewolf. They're intent on preserving _human _life, so he wanted to be here to make sure you were sure you wanted this," Alice piped.

"I'm positive," Aneko insisted.

"Just let me run through this, for my mind's sake." Aneko nodded. "You know that when you're changed, it will take three days, in which you'll be in great pain. When you wake up, you'll be constantly _thirst_ for a year, and blood from humans will still tempt you. You'll have to agree now to go by the Cullen diet, or this can't happen," Harry cautioned.

"Cullen diet? Is there an alternative to blood?" Aneko asked confused.

"We aren't like other vampires. We drink only animal blood. It's like tofu compared to fine steak, if you ask me, but it's enough to fill us," Emmett explained.

"Okay, Yeah I'm okay with that, when can we do this?" Aneko asked.

"One more thing, Aneko. Like Edward, Alice, Jasper, Megs, Ana, and Trent, whom you have yet to meet, and I, you may have an extra ability. What with your ability to draw the past as a human, it is very likely that you will be able to do something as a vampire," I told her. She nodded. "Okay, if you're ready now, I suppose I'll change you." I sighed.

"WAIT! Aneko what's your favourite food?" Megs asked.

"Um…I don't know, nothing ever really appealed to me. Why?" Aneko asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Damn. Never mind," Megs muttered.

"Come on Aneko, you may as well lie down. I have the comfiest bed in the house; you can use mine," I said, leading her up the stairs. "Emmett, can you come, just in case?" I asked, as we climbed the stairs. Edward and Emmett were there in a second. Harry hurried after us.

"In case of what, Bella?" Aneko asked.

"In case I can't stop. We're like sharks in that way. Once we taste blood, it's near impossible to stop," I explained.

"I trust you," Aneko muttered, lying down on my bed. She flicked the hair off her neck. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah that'll work," I rasped. I bent over her.

My teeth neared her neck, and I silently apologized for what was about to happen.

**That's that! Review please! I love hearing from you.**

**The warmth of your praise permeates my being… That was a bit emo, I know, but you get the point!**

**Flames are welcome to if you want****...//_T**

**Beta Note: She said flames are welcome… Buttttttttt, you all know that no one likes flames. Think of it this way: How would I feel if someone were to say that to me?**

**Like the saying goes, "If you can't say anything good, don't say anything at all." Yeah, I support that. Flames suck, guys. If you want to say something bad, say it nicely. There're ways to do that, you know. :D**


	24. Chapter 22

_My teeth neared her neck, and I silently apologized for what was about to happen._

I sank my teeth into the smooth, soft, pale skin of Aneko's neck, and almost immediately blood flowed into my mouth. She jerked violently underneath me, and let out a little yelp.

Try as I might not to taste the blood I couldn't help it.

I felt Edwards hand grip my shoulder after a moment.

"Bella that's enough, you don't want to kill her." Edward crooned.

I forced myself to let go, and removed my teeth from her neck. Aneko was biting her lip to keep from screaming out.

"Bella, you should bite places like her wrists, and lower leg, anywhere you can really. It'll help the venom spread quicker." Carlisle's voice suggested from downstairs.

"Okay." I whispered. I picked up her wrist, and bit in, not giving myself time to react to the taste.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Three days, three days I had to listen to Aneko's screams, knowing it was my fault that she was in pain. It was a horrible feeling, knowing you did that to someone.

I thought of how it must have been like for Carlisle, all alone, turning Edward, then Esme, and so on. It would have been horrible.

Finally the screaming stopped and Aneko sat up.

"Bella?" Aneko asked, she sounded almost the same, but her voice was warmer, and had a melodic tone to it, the sound reminded me off a flute playing softly.

"I'm here Aneko. How do you feel?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"Different, but good." Aneko sighed, sitting up.

"Yea, I guess that's to be expected. Um, we should go hunting soon, but I can show you some stuff first if you want." I suggested.

"Sure, like what? Like how everything is so clear, and how I can smell so much, and I think I can hear the cars driving by on the highway!" Aneko enthused.

"Yeah, all your senses are enhanced. Oh! One of our vampire friends will be coming down. We figured we could figure out what your extra power is. That's his power, he can sense other vampire's powers, but lets get to hunting first." I said pulling her up.

"um…okay I guess" Aneko said warily.

"Ha, don't worry, its all instinctual, you'll be fine." I laughed, bringing her downstairs.

"Where is everyone? And the werewolf?" Aneko asked.

"Well, they family all went to Denali to fetch our friend, and as for the werewolf and my daughter, well they'll stay away until after you get a bit of a handle on you thirst. Naturally, if you were around him now, you'd attack him. We are instinctually enemies with werewolves." I explained as we walked into the forest.

"Okay I guess." Aneko shrugged.

We stopped when we were deep in the forest, and I took a long deep breath, seeing if I could smell any human hikers. When all was clear, I got Aneko to focus, and she quickly caught on, chasing after a herd of deer by a watering hole we had set up a while ago.

When we got back from hunting, Edward called, telling us they were almost home. They had flown to Denali three hours after Aneko had started the change, and were on just at the airport now. They were running home, so they would be here in about ten minutes.

Edward was the first in the door and rushed to my side.

"Welcome home." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Its good to be back. Eleazar and Carmen are on their way in." Edward replied. He walked over to Aneko and smiled. "Welcome to the family, I see Bella already took you hunting." He glanced back at me, with a pout.

"You can take her at the end of the day Edward." I sighed.

"Good. I love watching first timers hunt." Edward laughed.

Eleazar walked in with his arm around Carmen, and his eyes automatically fell on Aneko.

"Interesting…the first time I have seen something like this." Eleazar mumbled

"What is it Eleazar?" Edward asked.

"I think you should all find this amazing discovery for yourself. You'll all be delighted." Eleazar smiled.

"You won't tell us what is so special about me?" Aneko pleaded.

"Dearest young one, your gift is something special and powerful. This is a gift you should delight in finding out yourself. By the way child, stick to still life for the next little bit." Eleazar advised

"If you think so..." Aneko mumbled.

Looking into Eleazars head, I found he was singing a song unbeknownst to me in Spanish. I scowled, well that's not helpful in the least!

"Won't you stay for a bit Eleazar, Carmen?" I asked.

"Oh, we would love to but what with everyone at home, and you'll all be moving now wont you?" Carmen reasoned.

"Yes I suppose, and We'll need to create a crash scene. But you're always welcome." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course. Perhaps we will visit you soon." Eleazar nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle nodded.

They left, and we set to making a crash scene somewhere near the mountain. It was well constructed; we actually drove the jeep off a cliff. We decided that for stories sake, Aneko, Jasper, Rosalie and I were all in the jeep when it went over and there for the rest of the family would move away after a week because of the memories.

When we were down under water, we buried the car in rocks, I promised to buy Emmett a new identical one.

Whilst we did this, Edward speed dialed the police. we quickly could hear sirens blaring.

Aneko started to panic, because we had been down so long.

_Worry not, Aneko, we don't have to breathe. But I wouldn't inhale underwater, it'll make you cough. _I thought to her. Her eyes flashed to my face, and I shrugged. After a few hours, all the humans were gone.

We headed back to the houses and packed up. We had decided to move into a huge 1900 style mansion in England. It was deep in the forests of the town, so no humans would be around.

Megs knew where we were headed, and her and Jared were going to come later today and pack up.

Apparently it was later than we thought, because, as Aneko made her way out, Jared was on his way in. Aneko stopped dead in her tracks, and a hiss worked out of her lips.

Everyone in the room was tense, Megs stepped infront of Aneko, ready to defend Jared when Aneko leapt.

**There ya go! You have already read this far, review??????**

**Thank you so much for betaing another one of my chapters, I don't know what I would do without you **_**twilight-is-lovee**_**!**


	25. Chapter 23

_Everyone in the room was tense. Megs stepped in front of Aneko, ready to defend Jared, when Aneko leapt._

Aneko lunged instinctually at Jared, and Megs lunged at the same time. Aneko was stronger than Megs was, so I jumped in and restrained her arms.

"Megs, get Jared out of here. Emmett, take her arms!" I ordered.

Emmett stepped behind me and took her arms, Megs ushered the shaking Jared out, and I moved to cover Aneko's mouth and nose.

"Aneko, calm down. Focus!" I exclaimed, as she struggled against Emmett and I.

Aneko relaxed and let us tow her out of the house. We ran her deep into the forest, away from any smell besides the outdoors.

We let her go, and she took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what happened; I swear I didn't mean to!" Aneko apologized.

"It's okay Aneko. You'll get used to it; you just have to be prepared. It'll be hard for you, and so will everything else," I comforted… sort of.

"Let's hunt, and then we can try this again," I suggested. Aneko nodded and shot off.

We returned some time later, and Edward found Megs and Jared. They agreed to try again.

"Okay, Aneko, take deep breaths. It'll take some time, but you'll get used to the smell, and then we can bring in the real werewolf," I advised.

Aneko sat on the couch, scowling, wrapped up in one of Jared's t-shirts. She spent an hour like that, not moving and breathing deeply.

"Werewolves stink," Aneko muttered. I laughed.

"Okay, let's try the real thing. Keep your breathing steady. Remind yourself he is a person, Megs loves him, and he is a part of this family," I advised.

Edward walked out of the room and slowly led Jared and Megs in. They walked into the living room and paused. Aneko tensed for a minute, and her breathing became shallower.

"Deep, full breaths, Aneko," I reminded.

Two hours later, Aneko sat somewhat relaxed beside Jared and Megs. We applauded until there was a knock on the door. The room fell completely silent.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Aneko, go hide upstairs," Alice hissed. We all raced upstairs and sat in my bedroom.

I could hear everyone pretend to be sobbing. Carlisle stood and answered the door.

"Dr. Cullen?" a deep voice asked.

"Y-yes, how may I help you?" Carlisle stuttered.

"We are investigating the deaths of your children and… Miss Aneko. Can we come in?" the voice asked.

"I suppose. I don't think many of us could tell you what exactly happened, though," Carlisle replied softly.

"Of course, Doctor. We just need as much information as we can get," the man stated.

There was shuffling in the living room, and some sniffling.

"Now, I am going to need all of your names, and your relation to the deceased," the voice ordered.

"Alright. As you know, I am Carlisle Cullen, I am—was—Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie's father. Aneko was a friend of Bella's, coming camping with us. This is my wife Esme, and my daughter Megs. That is Edward, he is—was—Bella's boyfriend, his brother Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and their sister Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. That is Jared, Megs's boyfriend," Carlisle explained.

"Fiancé," Alice whispered.

"What?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"J-Jasper proposed to me, before we left," Alice sobbed.

"Oh, Honey," Esme comforted.

"Where are their parents?" the man asked, referring to Edward, Emmett, and Alice.

"They are away visiting friends in Alaska. We are very close, and are taking care of their children while their away," Esme explained.

"Alright. Does anyone know what happened before they went over?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were driving behind them. Rose was driving, and when they went to turn, she over judged it. They were going too fast, and she tried to pull the break, but she kept trying to turn also. They spun out and went over," Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. I think I have everything I need," the man stated, getting up.

"Sir, could you ensure this stays out of the media? Bella—she wouldn't want the attention. Please keep the details to a minimum," Carlisle requested.

"We don't give anything but names to the media," the man reassured Carlisle before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, we were all downstairs.

"I proposed to you again, huh?" Jasper teased Alice.

"Yup! And we are having a pink wedding!" Alice trilled.

"We did that twenty years ago, Alice," Jasper reminded, rolling his eyes.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

We were living in the rainforest; we had met old friends of Carlisle's and were enjoying the wildlife. We had been living here for five years. Aneko found her power; she could draw things to life. For example, if she drew a tiger, she could will it to come alive, and it would be a completely alive tiger.

Megs and Jared were engaged, and the wedding would be in a week. Zafrina, a member of the amazons, was inviting other Amazonians to the wedding, and we also invited all of our vampire friends.

Edward walked Megs down the aisle, and sat down in the front row. I was her maid of honor, and Rosalie, Esme, and Aneko were bride's maids. Jared invited down a few werewolf friends to be his best men, and Emmett was the ring bearer. Carlisle was the minister, and Alice the flower girl. Jasper was an usher, along with a nomad whom I didn't know.

He was tall, around nineteen, and was a vegetarian. He had shaggy black hair, and his skin was a creamy brown, like a mocha latté. He was strong, and was a telekinetic. Aneko watched him throughout the wedding, and the after party. In fact, He watched her when she wasn't looking too.

"Aneko, go talk to him!" I exclaimed, nudging her towards him.

"Him? No, I couldn't." Aneko shook her head rapidly.

"Fine." I smirked and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Bella, what's your name?" I asked, I glanced over at Aneko, and she was gaping at me.

"My name is Naum, You are Megs's mother right?" he asked. His voice had a slight Russian accent.

"Yes I am. Did you enjoy the wedding?" I asked.

"I did. You seem to be friends with her, correct?" Naum asked, nodding to Aneko.

"Yes, I am. She is my sister." I smiled.

"If I asked her to dance with me, do you think she would accept?" Naum asked, not looking at me.

"She would definitely say 'yes'. I have been trying to get her to talk to you all night, but she is a little shy." I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. It was nice meeting you." Naum smiled, and walked over to Aneko.

She nodded to him and they began to dance.

**OK so this may seem like a filler chapter, but I used the later part to set the stage for the next chapter. I am planning on wrapping visions up, so if there is something that hasn't happened that you want to, let me know and I'll see if it can be worked into the story. **

**Thanks **_**twilight-is-lovee **_**for betaing this story so well.**


	26. Chapter 24

Years passed by.

We lived in Grand Banks Newfoundland.

Aneko and Naum had fallen for each other. They were inseparable after the wedding, and seeing as Aneko wanted to see the world, and Naum could take her, they left together a few months after the wedding.

Megs lived on the reservation back in Forks with Jared. She checked in every once in a while.

So, it was back to the original eight Cullens. We were starting school soon, and life would go on as it had when things first started changing for the Cullens. Edward and I were together, as it had always meant to be. We were married, although no one in Newfoundland would know that.

Over all, the family was happy to go back to the normal life of boring school. We had all agreed that it seemed every time we Cullens went to Forks, _something_ happened, weather that is meeting a human and falling in love, re-uniting with lost loves, having your adoptive daughter fall in love with a werewolf, or meeting a human with extraordinary powers.

Life would go on, though, and as humans slowly developed more technology, I was sure we would have to be more careful of all the superstitious people out there and the devices that could do us in, not that some one could actually kill us…

I felt Edwards lips trail down the side of my neck, and was shocked out of my reverie.

"Love, what on earth are you thinking about?" he mumbled.

We were sitting on the roof of our new house. I had been star gazing, watching the sky lighten and cloud over as the sun rose.

"Just thinking about how wonderful our life is," I sighed.

"Well, the others are back from their hunt. They found something…or someone, I suppose, whilst hunting. You're our expert on mythology, and I think you might be able to help us out here." Edward smiled warily.

"Mythology? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, hoping off the roof, and racing towards the others.

What I saw with them made me gasp.

"Bella, do you know what she is? I doubt she's human," Carlisle spoke, gesturing to the pale, beautiful woman standing between Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

"She's a muse. They are goddesses or spirits that inspire. They are wonderful creatures. Beautiful, isn't she?" The muse had flowing brown hair that reached her waist and wore a white dress which slit up the side and looked to be made of cotton. Her hair had branches and leaves, along with some red berries woven through it.

"What do we do with her?" Emmett asked.

"Let her go, she is a spirit or goddess, after all. She is of no harm or threat to us. I never thought I'd really see a muse…" I sighed wistfully. _Does that mean myths may not be so mythical after all, but maybe just hiding under our noses, like the muse…and like us. _I laughed in my head. Everyone stepped away from the muse, and she almost floated back into the forest.

_**This is where I end it! That's it, no more! Twenty four chapter and I'm out. BTW I realize the Eddie and Bells wedding was lost some time in the hullabaloo so I am thinking of writing that. **__**What do you think? **__**Thank you **_

_**so much to **_**twilight-is-lovee **_**I can't believe how wonderful you've made my story, and I couldn't have done this without you!**_


End file.
